Another Time, Another World
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: Basically a teenager is taken from the year 2011, and he is thrown into the naruto universe, Kushina is alive, OCxHana Rated T for later chapters, Read and Review, its also mixed in with a bit of Brutal Legend, but you'll see for yourself. HIATUS
1. Joey's Excellant Adventure

_**So this is my first attempt in a fanfic, so try and go easy on me, but point out any errors I may have. I may not give a very good description in the first few paragraphs, but I'll explain it in the next few parts of this chapter. Anyway this chapter is pretty much a summary of what happened and how the main character got to konoha. By the way, the other chapters will probably be shorter and written better then this one. Also some of these characters that I mention are just put there for filler so yeah, don't expect much from them. By the way, none of the names I use in this story are real, they are all made up.**_

* * *

"Hey Joey! Wake up!" Suddenly the figure covered in what seemed to be dirty bed sheets fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow, Jeez what the hell?" He looked up to see his older sister Katherine standing there.

"Come on, You don't want to be late for school." Now he knew why she yelled at him to get up.

And this is where we meet Joey, he wasn't like most people, I guess you could call him an overachiever, after all he always had to find a new challenge in life. However he never seemed to be particularly interested in anything until he discovered music. If you looked in his room all you would see would be posters of different bands everywhere. He also had a Gibson Flying V guitar in the corner as well as a Line 6 amplifier. But enough about that, lets get on with the story, you could say Joey was probably above average in his High School, but then of course it wasn't that hard, after all most the people he attended school with either drank, or did drugs, so the bar wasn't set that high.

So anyway, as he unraveled himself from the sheets, he looked at the clock and realized he had about an hour to get to school, but due to the fact it took a bit for his car to get started it took a while to get there. So he looked around his room for what he needed for today, he quickly slipped on a pair of black jeans with a spiked belt, and then he couldn't find a shirt, so he just threw on his Avenged Sevenfold jacket over it, but since the school didn't want him to show his bare chest no matter how muscular it was, so he would have to zip it up before he got there. So he grabbed his bag and the few things he actually cared about enough to take with him. So he grabbed his guitar and Amplifier and took them upstairs from his room in the basement.

His entire family was already up and eating breakfast, and just like him, they were overachievers. Except he was considered the runt of the litter, his two older brothers worked as Lawyers and were playing the stock market, but yet they still lived at home, which was kind of sad when you thought about it. His sister was currently attending Veterinary school, and his parents, well he had no idea what they were, he knew they did something for the military or something but that was about it. Either way, that was pretty much his family, other then those facts he didn't know that much about them.

And he didn't exactly feel like talking to them at the moment since he needed to get going, so he took a couple of protein bars and walked out of his house with his equipment and book bag in hand. However he had to run back in to get his keys to his car, but he run out again as fast as he could just so he wouldn't be late, and he quickly loaded his stuff into his car, which was a old 1969 pitch black dodge charger, with a skull painted on the hood. However since it was old he still had problems with it, even after he got it fixed all those times.

After about five minutes of trying to get it started it finally managed to start, and he pulled out of his garage and raced out of the drive way. You could say he was sort of a reckless driver, but that was really only in the morning when he wasn't fully awake. But either way he never had gotten into an accident, either he was really good at driving, or he was just really lucky.

* * *

_**Im gonna skip some time, so he arrives at his high school.**_

He pulled into his regular parking spot at the school, and got his book bag and left his guitar and Amp in the car. After all he wouldn't need it till after school, his band practiced in the sound proof room that the principal put in so that it kept some kids from causing trouble in the school by letting them practice music. Surprisingly Joey was one of those people, he was considered the rebel in his family and he had caused enough trouble through the years and the days went by.

"Hey, Josephifur!" Joey turned to see his friend John coming near him.

"John, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that, I hate my name being combined with Lucifer." He said while shaking his head at John.

"Hey, I think it sounds bad ass, anyway did you bring your guitar today?" He asked while trying to hold up a duffel bag he used as a backpack.

"Yeah, its just in my car, you bring your drums?" He asked while motioning to Johns Car.

"Hmm, lets see if I asked you if you brought your guitar, I would have brought my drums, right?" He said while talking in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, I guess your right, anyway lets just get this day over with, and lets hope Ian actually doesn't do something stupid today." They both nodded at that, obviously agreeing to that statement.

Ian was their pot smoking Hippy friend, who basically liked to get into trouble all the time, including streaking through any football games, putting fireworks in the bathroom, lighting his own farts during Chemistry. Yeah you could say he wasn't afraid to do anything stupid, although the funny part was he was still smarter then most of the people in that school.

* * *

**Again skipping some stuff till the end of the day.**

Joey got his Guitar and Amp out of the trunk off his car and brought them to the sound proof room inside the school after everyone except anyone with extracurricular activities left. So he got that all set up and he helped John with his drum set, and they managed to sneak Ian out of detention so he could play bass for them. After all was set up, Joey started playing the opening notes to System of a down's Chop Suey.

He was the only one there who actually had potential for lead vocals so he decided to be the singer for the song. However he couldn't imitate Serj Tankian's vocals, first off he didn't want to completely butcher the song, and two he just didn't want to screw this up. Even though they were all by themselves, he always was afraid he was going to screw up.

* * *

**AGAIN SKIPPING TIME**

It was now 6:00, and Joey the only person left in the sound proof room, he was just strumming some chords well just trying to figure out what life was about. Even though he lived a good life he just felt empty, he had some flashbacks to all the things he ever did, like learning Mixed Martial arts, playing guitar, fixing his car, basically anything that he ever did that labeled him as an overachiever. Either way he got up and started to walk to his car, although he was completely unaware about what was going to happen to him that would change his life forever.

* * *

**One Hour later, Joey's House**

"Hey Katherine, have you seen Joey?" His brother Casey asked his sister.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left this morning, hes probably out with his band still, no big deal." She just shrugged it off as that seemed to happen every night.

"Well, hes not usually this late, hes usually back by now." He said with slight concern in his voice.

"Look lets just watch some TV, and get our minds off of him." She said as she turned on the TV to one of her lame shows.

"Hey due me a favor and switch it to the news really quick." Their mother just so happened to be walking by at the time.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She switched it over to channel 23, and they saw that there was actually something that was worth reporting.

They all watched as they saw that the man was talking about how there was a car crash on a road that wasn't too far from them. He was saying how a drunk driver had been going fifty miles below the speed limit and collided with a car that was just driving along. He also said that the driver of the car was severely injured and they weren't sure if he was going to make it out alive.

"Hey Casey, is it just me, or does that Car look familiar?" Katherine said as she pointed to the wrecked car and they both froze when they recognized the Skull on the hood of the car.

"Wait no no no, thats just someone else with a skull painted on the hood of their car, right?" Katherine yelled out while trying to remain calm. But then they both turned to the screen and they heard what the guy on the news had to say.

_"We have just received word that the driver of the Charger is now dead, the body has been identified as Joseph Gale." _And when he said that they all just shut down at what had just happened,their brother was dead.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

"Uh, where the hell am I?" I had no idea what happened, all I remembered was that truck heading towards me and then it all goes blank.

I finally managed to sit up, but then I took a look at my surrounding and I saw that I seemed to be in a forest. That confused the hell out of me because the last thing I remembered I was on the road when I got hit by that truck. Wait a minute, I'm waking up in a forest after getting hit by a truck and not remembering what happened. Did that mean I was dead? No that wouldn't make sense, it all felt to real, and I don't think I would be feeling pain like this. I finally managed to stand up and I noticed that right next to me was my guitar. Don't ask, I didn't even know how it made it here with me, this all didn't make sense.

_"I see you are finally awake." _I heard a voice speaking in my head.

"What the hell?" I said while thinking I was going crazy.

_"No your not crazy, your just being reborn."_The voice said back to me, as if it was reading my thoughts.

"How did you kn-" I suddenly was interrupted by the voice.

_"Know what you were going to say? I am in your mind I can read your thoughts, and before you ask I am your spirit guide." _The voice said in a voice that was actually soothing.

"What the hell is a spirit guide, and where the hell am I?" I asked the voice in as calm of a voice as I could.

_"Well, first answer this, your were thinking about how your life was boring, and wondering what you were meant for, am I right?" _The voice asked me, and I realized thats what I was just thinking that night.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with whats going on right now?" I asked it, I was no longer freaked out, but I was very confused.

_"Simple, I saw how you were bored, and I gave you a new life, one that is more challenging then your old life, also you might have a purpose here." _The voice said while trying to explain it to me so I would understand.

"Okay, but what about my old life, what about everyone I left behind?" I asked the voice with a hint of anger in my voice.

_"Do not worry, they will get over you, besides I think you will learn to love this place."_ The voice in my head, was trying to calm me down, and it was working.

"Okay, only one problem, where am I, and what the hell am I going to do?" I asked the voice, seeing if it thought that far ahead.

_"Simple, travel to the north, there you will find a village, they should take you with open arms, after all you look harmless, even though you are rather built, they will consider you harmless." _The voice said while complimenting the muscles on my body.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked it one last time, before I started to walk off.

_"Trust me." _The voice finally stopped talking and I decided to walk off.

So I saw that I was still wearing my jacket and jeans, thank god, I didn't want to walk around in the nude. The only other thing that was around me, was my guitar, so I just grabbed it and walked off. I mean what more else can you do, this forest I had to admit was very peaceful, but I just wanted to find civilization and figure out where I was. After all, the voice never said which world she dropped me off in, I wasn't even sure which country I was in, if I was even in a country any more.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At the Gate of Konoha**

"Hey Hayate, why is it were stuck on guard duty?" Asuma asked the coughing swordsman right next to him.

"Obviously, the 3rdHokage gave us orders and were going to follow them, I don't like it anymore then you do." Hayate told the other Jounin, it was true though, they both hated having to guard the gates, even though sometimes random bandits would walk through, it was still boring.

"I mean, what are the odds that somethings going to happen?" Asuma again complained to Hayate.

"Hey, I think we both know that...hang on theres someone in the distance." Asuma actually listened to him and indeed saw someone in the distance.

"You might want to get your weapons ready just in case." He said while preparing his Katana.

They stood there on guard, just waiting for the person to get closer to them. It was hard for Asuma to actually stay still, after all he was so bored he just wanted some action, so he had to muster up all of his self control to keep him from running towards whoever it was. But when the figure in the distance started to get closer, he saw that Hayate was starting to lower his sword. Asuma was confused as hell, but then he saw what Hayate was looking at, and frankly it was a little strange.

They saw some teenager walking to the village gates, but he was dressed rather oddly for a teenager in these times, he seemed to be wearing all black with chains coming out of his pockets, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing a jacket showing some type of skull with wings with the symbols A7X printed on it, and to top it off, he was carrying a odd looking instrument with him.

"Hey Hayate, you want to see whats with this kid." He turned to Hayate, since he wasn't exactly sure what to think of this.

He now saw that the teen was now right next to them, and they saw that even his face looked foreign, they could tell because his facial structure was a little different from some of the regular people they met in any of the elemental countries.

"Hey kid, who are you?" Hayate said while sheathing his sword. Luckily the kid could actually understand them.

"My name is Joseph Gale, but who are you?" They both cringed in confusion at his name, for one it sounded a little odd, unlike their names.

"Well, my name is Hayate Gekko, this is Asuma Sarutobi, why is it that your name sounds odd?" He said while trying to figure out who this kid was.

"My name sounds odd? To me your names sound odd." Now it was their turn to be confused, where was this kid from.

"Where are you from Joseph?" Hayate asked Joseph with a look of confusion on his face.

"Lets just say somewhere far away from here, but where am I anyway?" They were both confused, how did this kid not know where he was.

"You are in the village of Konoha." Asuma answered that one for him.

"Okay, well I was looking for a village to, um, well join since, my original village is well, gone." He said as calm and collected as he could.

"Gone, you mean like destroyed?" Asuma asked the teenager.

"Yeah, you could say that." Needless to say they were both shocked, not by the fact that this kid's village was destroyed, but by the fact he seemed so calm about it.

"Well, I suppose we could take you to the Hokage." Asuma said to Joseph

"Well lead the way Asuma, Come with us Joseph." Hayate said to the kid, and signaled to some of the people inside the village to open the gate.

"Thanks, I really need to figure out what I need to do." He said while following them into the village.

Hayate kept thinking to himself, what exactly was this kid doing in Konoha and why did he seem so different then everyone else? While at the same time Joseph was asking himself who was the Hokage?


	2. New Faces

_**Oh yeah, and remember everyone, this is a fan fic, where Naruto's Mother is still alive, and there will be characters who get bashed every now and then. By the way, this is when you see more of Brutal Legend starting to come into the story. If you have played the game then you will get it. Also, in some of this chapter, I said they don't have electric guitars in the naruto universe, but they will have speakers and AMPS, I mean they did have headsets and such in the show and manga right?**_

_**By the way, this chapter was longer then the other one, I don't know how, but somehow I couldn't stop typeing, so yeah this is a bit of one of the longer chapters.**_

_**ALSO A LITTLE REMINDER, I AM EDITING THE CHAPTERS SO THE SPEECH WILL BE A LITTLE EASIER TO READ!  
**_

* * *

The 3rd Hokage was having a bad day, and the reason why is because he had triple the amount of paperwork on his desk, he could have sworn it was about as tall as a mountain. But either way he got stuck with it, because it was his job, well at least one thing was pounded into his head, PAPERWORK SUCKS! And the fact that he also had to deal with his grandson trying to come into his office trying to kill him every five minutes did not help all. His head was starting to feel like there was a dwarf in there pounding on his brain with a sledgehammer.

But then as soon as he was about to finish at least one section of it, Hayate and Asuma burst in as soon as he was about to finish it.

"Lord Hokage, we found this...wow thats a lot of paperwork." Hayate said while losing his train of thought.

"Well Thank You, Captain Obvious, Why did you barge in on me at the last second?" He yelled out obviously annoyed with the Jounin in front of him.

"Well we were guarding the gates, and this kid came by, saying he wanted to join our village." He explained while trying to get on the Hokages good side.

"Okay then, where is this kid you found?" He said while calming himself down a little bit.

"Well, hes standing right behind us." Hayate and Asuma then moved out of the way, and then he saw the strangest looking kid he had ever seen.

"What the hell? Whats with the way you dress, and your facial structure looks foreign." The Hokage suddenly spat out his thoughts.

"Well that was rude, I was at least expecting an introduction, how about I start, my name is Joseph Gale." He snapped back at the Hokage.

"Oh I'm sorry, My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure." He said while looking at this kid oddly.

"Wow, thats quite a name, but look, I came here trying to figure out where I am, but it seems you have already answered that, so I kind of want to join this village, since my other one is gone." Joey said as calm as ever.

"Gone, You mean destroyed?" His anger being replaced by shock.

"As I told these two already, yeah you could say that." Hiruzen was in thought for a minute.

"We will accept you into the village, but on one condition." He said with actual authority behind his voice.

"All right, whats the condition?" He asked, just glad that he could join.

"You have to become a ninja of the village." Hiruzen said while trying to focus on the paperwork at the same time.

"A Ninja? Hmm, all right...when do I start?" He said surprising the Hokage.

"That was quick, but I guess you will have to start out at the academy first." He said taking a moment to look up from the paperwork.

"Well, I was looking for a challenge anyway." He said with almost no concern for himself.

"Well first things first, you need to learn basic skills, and what is that on your back?" He asked while pointing at his guitar.

"You guys have never seen a guitar before?" He asked clearly with shock in his voice.

"Not one that looks like that." He said while looking at it as if it were a weapon.

"If your thinking its a weapon, its harmless, See?" He started playing a riff on it, but he stopped as soon as he saw some lightning come down through the roof, shocking everyone there.

"Holy Shit! That was awesome!" Joey Said while holding his guitar up trying to figure out what just happened.

_"Elemental Manipulation? How can he do that already, I'll have to call in Hiashi later to see what is up with his chakra, but in the mean time, Iruka will teach him basic techniques." _He thought to himself as he looked at the Supposedly HARMLESS guitar in the kids hand.

"Well, Iruka here will teach you the basic jutsu you need to learn to enter the academy." As soon as he said that, Iruka burst out of the chair at high speeds, obviously interested in that kids weapon, but he remained serious.

"All right, come on kid, lets go." Iruka said while Using some sort of technique to teleport them up to the roof.

_"Well takes care of that...YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _He yelled in his thoughts and saw that the Paperwork had increased in size again.

* * *

**Some time later**

I really don't want to go through the basic jutsu parts, so ill skip them.

In a couple of hours, Joey had finally managed to figure out how to use Chakra to perform some Jutsu, but it was still a little hard for him to use, mostly because he had never even heard of Chakra when he came here. The experience was just as confusing to Iruka as it was to him, after all, how could someone have never even heard of Chakra? It just didn't make any sense, first off, the kid seemed to be a foreigner, secondly, he was oddly dressed, third, this kid seemed to be to care free to really care what happened to him.

"So Iruka, your saying I may still have to practice these Jutsu until my chakra control gets better?" Joey suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, pretty much, you should probably try to practice those until you start the academy." He said back, he was still surprised that Joey could get those techniques down in so little time.

"By the way, will there be anyone else at the academy?" He asked, while trying to figure out how he made his guitar shoot lightning earlier.

"Yeah, actually there are going to be a few people, usually around twelve to thirteen years old." He said while taking a step back, making sure he didn't get struck by any lightning that might strike near him.

"Dang their young, I'm at least sixteen, and even in my old village I wouldn't be eligible for any branch of the military." He said while he was now tuning his guitar to Drop D.

"Well thats just how it is here, what are you going to do now?" He asked while trying to keep his mind off the academy.

"Glad you asked, Im gonna go check this place out! See ya later!" All of a sudden he saw him jump off the roof.

"WOAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-" He was about to say something when he noticed that there was a fire escape right there.

"What you didn't think I was that stupid did you?" He grinned while Iruka was trying very hard not to get pissed.

All of a sudden, Joey took off like a bat out of hell, and he could hear Iruka yelling at him not matter how far away he managed to run. But he soon stopped to make sure that it didn't make it look like he was up to any trouble. Of course, that didn't stop people from staring at him strangely, after all Joey basically looked like he was some sort of demonic guy with all the black clothing and steel chains hanging from him, and the fact that he had pale skin and black hair didn't help. He was really annoyed though with the looks people were giving him. Of course he then noticed something, he noticed that there was a group of villagers crowding one of the alley ways.

* * *

"Kill the demon!" That seemed to be the main thing they were saying, so Joey had to check it out.

He pushed his way to the crowd, and he noticed that there was a blond kid covered in blood right in front of his eyes. He looked at him and he noticed that the kid couldn't have been older then eleven maybe twelve. And when he saw him covered in blood, he just lost it, and as a pink haired man was about to hit him with a wooden plank, he grabbed the plank, punched the man in the face, kicked his legs out from underneath him, then smashed the plank on his face, knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell do you people think your doing?" He yelled, but his voice sounded a little more demonic and such, which frightened the villagers a bit.

"This doesn't concern you stranger! Now leave so we can kill the demon!" He then looked at the blond kid, who just was sitting there looking down at his feet.

"The only demons I see are right in front of me, and by the looks of it, they are weak to attack a kid!" He yelled at the villagers, his voice getting even more angry and scary sounding.

That however caused one of the villagers to flip and come at him with a kunai knife, however he knew that was coming and he quickly side stepped, which caused the man to trip and fall on his own Kunai, which stabbed him in the gut. As he was moaning in pain, Joey took the Kunai from his hand, twirled it around his fingers and he gripped it.

"You know, if you people want to see a real demon, try and fight me!" However this time, he actually made his voice sound demonic, and the villagers were honestly scared.

"Okay, We'll go, but we will back for that demon!" The women of the group said as they turned and ran in the other direction.

"Hey kid, you all right?" He said looking back at the kid, and noticing that the kid was looking at him in awe.

"That...was...COOL! You just chased them off, I mean, no one has ever done that for me before...well except my mother." The Blond kid said now that he no longer had to worry about those people.

"I'll take that as a yes, by the way, why is your mother not with you right now?" He asked the kid, while trying to calm him down.

"She had to leave on a mission, so I got stuck here alone, and for some reason the villagers tried to kill me when she wasn't around." The Blond kid said with just pure excitement in his voice.

"Whats your name kid?" Joey asked the Hyperactive blond, while again trying to keep him from bouncing up and down.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The Next Hokage!" He said while striking some odd poss.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joseph Gale, most people call me Joey." He said while extending his hand, and Naruto gladly shook it.

"So I take it your going to the academy?" He asked the boy, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, however I still have problems with Bunshin no Jutsu, and the fact I have problems fending off large crowds as you just saw." He explained while still having that goofy smile on his face.

"Well, Naruto I'll see you around." He then turned to leave, but his stomach made a growling noise.

"Hey, Joey, you all right?" Naruto asked Joey, when he heard that noise.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't eaten anything all day." He said while holding his stomach.

"I Know! I'll take you to Ichirakus! Its the least I could do for you helping me out back there!" Naruto said while holding up a huge frog wallet filled with cash.

"Holy Shit, where did you get all that?" He asked Naruto pointing out the fact that it was stuffed with cash.

"Well, Since my mom is also a Ninja, she gets paid doing advanced missions, so she leaves me a fair amount when she leaves town." He said while grinning to himself.

"Well I guess I can't say no, lead the way." As soon as he said that, he noticed Naruto took off like a freaking bullet.

"Wow, that kids got a lot of energy!" He said to himself as he struggled to keep up with him.

* * *

_**After a couple minutes of running**_

"Old-Man, Ayame, I got a friend with me!" Naruto said as he greeted the two people at the ramen stand, who were like his father and sister when his mother was away.

"New Friend? Thats Great, but where is he?" Ayame asked the blond child, but soon heard a voice speaking from the ground.

"Right here." She then saw a hand come on top of the counter, and she saw a man who was about six feet 2 inches tall, and had the greenest eyes, you have ever seen.

"Wo-wow, its good to meet a friend of Narutos." She then held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Like wise." He said while shaking her hand, and she felt herself blush a bit.

"Well Naruto, the Usual?" The old guy behind the counter said.

"Yeah, what about you Joey?" He asked the man who was still struggling to catch his breath.

"Well, you got anything with beef in it?" He asked the old man.

"Yep! Coming right up!" He said with a cheerful smile on his face.

Ayame was still looking at Joey, he looked strange, but at the same time, he looked handsome, sure his facial structure was a little different but other then that he was extremely handsome. Also she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket, so she saw some very well developed muscle. But she shook her head of those thoughts when she realized she had to help cook the ramen. Still that didn't stop her from giving him a quick glance every now and then.

"Hey Joey, what is that thing strapped to your back?" Naruto suddenly asked pointing to his guitar.

"Oh this is my guitar, you know, basically it makes music." He gave a quick explanation to Naruto.

"Really, can you play us a song really quick?" Ayame suddenly blurted out from behind the counter.

"Sorry, for that I need to be plugged into a speaker or amplifier, plus the last time I played a song, well, lets just say something weird happened." He said, noticing that Ayame had a little bit of a disappointed look on her face.

"oh, thats too bad, anyway, your ramens up!" She said suddenly becoming cheerful again.

However as soon as he saw that Naruto got a pair of chopsticks, he froze and looked at the set right next to him. And he realized that he had never used chopsticks before, and the only thing he was thinking about was how he was going to manage to eat with the chopsticks.

"Is there a problem Joey?" Naruto asked already half way through his first bowl of ramen.

"Well...in the village I came from, we didn't use chopsticks, so I'm a little confused." He said while giving a small grin to hide his embarassment.

"Oh here, I'll show you." Ayame said as she reached out to touch his hand, you could also see a small blush on her cheeks, but Naruto and Joey couldn't see it.

"Here hold this one, like this, and that one like this, now try to pick something up." She said while arranging his fingers into the correct position.

And then Joey tried to pick up a piece of meat with the chopsticks, it was still a little hard to pick something up though. And when he finally managed to get it even close to his mouth, it slipped out and hit him in the eye. Which caused Teuchi, Ayame, and Naruto to laugh and giggle a bit.

"Ha, Ha, Very Funny." He said, even though he couldn't help but grin himself.

"Well, you will get the hang of it later." Naruto said while finishing his second bowl of ramen.

"Dang, Naruto How much can you eat?" Joey asked at him as he noticed how fast those bowls disappeared.

"Trust me, Im just getting started." He said while slurping up noodles from another bowl.

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

"Oh...my...god!" Joey was now staring at the leaning tower of ramen bowls.

In the time it took him to finish one bowl of ramen, Naruto had finished about twenty whole bowls. It seemed impossible, after all the size of the bowls were almost the size of fruit punch bowls. Of course Naruto was just sitting there as if he wasn't even fazed by it, nope he was smiling like a pervert reading playboy magazine. It was amazing how the old man and Ayame were able to keep up with how much he ate. He then gave Naruto the bill and Naruto paid for it by practically handing him half of what was in the wallet.

"Wow, I have never seen someone eat that much, I bet you two don't have any problems paying your taxes." He said with a small chuckle as they were both going through the wad of cash.

"You could say that, Naruto and his mother are two of our top customers, and sometimes he manages to bring along a few friends too, so its a win win situation for all of us." Ayame said while she was also counting a wad of cash.

"Well, that was delicious, I'll come by some other time, in the mean time, I got to go." He said as he got up, but then he saw that he walked right into Iruka.

"Oh, Hey Iruka, what are you doing here?" Joey said without a care in the world.

"Well, two things, one the Hokage wants to see you, and two, after that the council wants to see you." He said the first one with pride, but the second one sounded grim.

And then he used a Jutsu to transport them both to the Hokage's office. Which still made Joey dizzy as hell, but he figured it was for a good reason so he wasn't complaining. And when the inanimate objects in the room stopped moving in his vision. He saw that there was a man in robes talking to the hokage, for some reason this man had pale white eyes, it was freaky, but they made him look bad ass.

"Hey Sarutobi, whats up?" He asked as he sat down in a chair and put his legs on the desk.

"Well first things first, take your feet off my desk, second, Hiashi is here to examine your body and you." Sarutobi said while getting a weird look from Joey.

"Uh, I have a little problem with dudes EXAMINING me." He said with a weirded out look on his face.

It took a couple seconds for Sarutobi to actually get what he was saying and then you could see him sweating, but trying to hold back laughter.

"No No No! Hes not here for any Physical examination, he just wants to look at your chakra system and why your guitar acted like that earlier." He said while again trying to hold back laughter.

"How will he do that?" He asked glad that he wasn't going to have to go through another physical.

"His Byakugan Eye, can see your Chakra system and such and-" All of a sudden Joey stopped him again.

"Wait, so he can see through my clothes...thats a little creepy." He said in a joking matter, and luckily Hiashi knew it was a joke, however he kept his serious expression.

"I assure you, I will not do THAT, but I was told to look at your chakra system anyway, so can I get on with it?" He said while remaining his serious attitude.

"On one condition, try not to be so serious, and chill out man." He said while talking in some weird voice.

"Umm, okay, anyway BYAKUGAN!" He said while veins popped from his eyes and he looked at the Chakra system.

"So, Find anything you like?" Joey said in a smart ass manner, obviously trying to make Hiashi laugh.

"Well, it seems your Chakra system is extremely powerful for never using it, but the interesting thing is your guitar." He said while looking at the Gibson Flying V.

"What about it?" Joey asked while picking it up, and putting the strap around his neck.

"Well, it seems it has its own Chakra system, it even has Tenketsu points and everything, its rather odd." He said while taking out a piece of paper and putting one on the head of the guitar, and they saw that it started crumpling up, but one part caught fire, and the other turned to dust.

"Well, it seems your guitar has lightning, earth, and fire nature for a chakra type, I must say I'm impressed." Hiashi said while looking at it in awe.

"What about me?" Joey asked and they quickly gave him a piece of the same paper they used on his guitar, and the results were a little different, it only crumpled up.

"Well it seems you have only lightning type Chakra." Hiashi said as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Well its official, you will start the academy two days from now, and now that we know how your guitar did that, we don't have to worry about it, surely you will learn to play it without it being a weapon...right?" Sarutobi said while raising an eyebrow at Joey.

"Well, yeah, say I'm playing in an apartment, I don't want to destroy anything on accident." He said while using his sarcastic voice.

"Anyway, where am I going to stay? I mean I pissed a couple of the villagers off earlier and-" All of a sudden he was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"Actually, thats what the council wanted to see you for, come with me." Sarutobi then grabbed him and again used that transportation jutsu on him.

* * *

Joey didn't think he was ever going to get used to that jutsu, after all every time someone used it on him, it seemed he always felt dizzy or nauseous at the end. So when again his vision came back to normal, he noticed that he was now standing in a room full of people, and for some reason almost all of them seemed pissed off.

"Okay, why are all these people staring at me?" He asked, all of a sudden he got his answer.

"YOU ATTACKED SOME OF OUR VILLAGERS!" He turned to the direction of the screeching noise and saw a pink haired banshee screaming at him.

"Oh shit, man you think you could scream any louder, man annoying and loud what a combination." He said calmy while checking to see if his hearing was okay.

The pink haired woman seemed to be pissed off, but Sarutobi immediately got her to shut up. So Sarutobi took a seat, and as Joey did the last time he saw an open seat, he sat down and put his legs up on the table. That got an angry response from the banshee as he heard her screeching again.

"Anyway, you said he attacked some of our villagers?" Sarutobi said with concern in his voice.

"YES HE ATTACKED MY HUSBAND AND HE PUT HIM AND ANOTHER PERSON IN THE HOSPITAL!" The Banshee kept screaming at them all.

"Hey Pinky, one more word and I will strangle you with my guitar strings." He said while trying to keep his calm at the woman.

Of course the woman just scoffed at him and said he couldn't kill her.

"You think I couldn't kill you? Let me ask you, are you a ninja?" He then saw she shook her head no.

"And I had a little bit of training before I came here, so sit down, and shut the hell up, or I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the dogs." He said as he saw the banshee shiver at the thought of it.

"Hey I think I like this kid!" He heard a female voice on the other side of the table say.

He turned to see a women who had strange red tattoos on her face, she had semi short brown hair and she had a very feral look on her face. And so far she was quiet and didn't burst his eardrums so he was okay with that, he had to admit though, she did look a little freaky with the grin on her face.

"Anyway, lets cut the bullshit, the only reason I attacked the villagers was because they were trying to attack my friend Naruto." He explained while trying to keep himself from attacking the Pink haired woman.

"THAT DEMON BRAT! WHO CARES ABOUT HIM!" She was going to say more but then she saw that Joey had turned to Tsume.

"Hey miss, you have a knife I can borrow?" She was confused, but she threw him a knife and he jumped onto the table and launched himself at the Pink Haired woman.

It was safe to say she freaked out, especially when he forced her tounge out of her mouth, and the last thing she was the knife coming down before she closed her eyes. But then she opened her eyes, and she saw her tongue was still there, and he had just cut her cheek. And lets just say that Tsume was having a laugh because she could smell that the pink haired banshee had just wet her pants.

"I have a problem against hurting women, even if they completely ignorant, self centered, annoying, Jerks, so ill give you a warning, talk about my friend like that again, and I won't hesitate to cut out that tongue of yours...UNDERSTAND!" She quickly nodded her head as he got off of her.

"As for you people, you just let me attack her without even trying to stop me, what was with that." But then he saw the looks on their faces.

"Well, some one needed to teach her a lesson, and frankly I think she learned it." Tsume said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway, as I said, I am not innocent, since the villagers attacked me after I called them demons, I defended myself and now Naruto is my friend, so try not to be assholes to him." Joey said, surprised that he was defending someone he barely knew.

"Fine, as of now, Joseph Gale, is proven innocent, the council no longer is needed, kindly leave the room now." Sarutobi said with authority that everyone left, except for Tsume who he called to stay behind.

"Tsume, since you seem to like this kid, why don't you take him into your clan house? After all he needs a place to stay, and he did take care of that problem for you." He said hoping that Tsume would accept.

"I'm not exactly sure, Hey Kid, do you have a problem with dogs or wolves?" She asked him while he was cleaning the blood off the kunai he borrowed.

"No, I don't got a problem with dogs or wolves, however if they bite me, lets just say I bite back." He said with a strange look on his face.

"Thats an odd question, anyway pack your shit, and we'll go." She said while she figured this would take a while.

"Well, I'm pretty much already packed, all I came here with was the clothes on my back and my guitar." He said while showing her thats all he had with him.

"Wait, how did you make it this far from your old village to here, if you didn't have any provisions or anything?" She asked him with slight confusion in her voice.

"Well, Nature provides really, and I guess you could say it was like I sort of just fell into this place." He said giving her a half ass answer since it was kind of hard to explain the situation.

"Okay fine, I guess that will do, lets go." She said as she kicked the door open and walked out with Joey following her.

He obviously wasn't going to miss out on a chance to actually sleep tonight, after all it would suck if he had to sleep outside with no where to stay. But however he had no idea what lied ahead, after all with the Inuzuka clan, you never knew what was going to happen.


	3. One Ability

_**I might try to update daily, kind of like what I did yesterday, so yeah, im not sure how long the chapters might be, but I'm still kind of winging it at the moment. Anyway, if you read the last chapter, you will know what has just happened. So yeah, I'm gonna throw in a couple of explainers. **_

_**

* * *

**_

So, Joey was trying to keep up with Isume, but it was a little difficult due to the fact she had the stamina of a wolf. He didn't know how she was able to move that fast, all he knew was that if he was going to work as a ninja, then he would have to start training and working out on a regular basis. After all, if had trouble keeping up with this woman now, he would hate to see what would happen if he didn't take care of his body and muscles. But then of course he was used to working out back in his world, after all It made him spend more time with his friends back home when they weren't going around doing stupid stuff. Of course he was distracted from those memories when Isume started yelling at him to keep up.

He was still wondering why she had decided to actually give him a place to stay, it seemed obvious that most people didn't accept people into their clan if they were outsiders that they knew nothing about. But still why did they choose to make an exception with him? He didn't know, but it was bugging the hell out of him that he couldn't figure it out. But then of course his spirit guide came back into his head again.

_**"Wow, you work fast, you already have some allies in the village, and you have a place to stay." **_The voice said, as he stopped for a second, of course that got a negative response from Tsume.

**"Hey kid! What are you stopping for? You ain't tired are you?" **She yelled back when she saw him freeze in one spot.

**"You know, you really shouldn't talk to me when I'm in the middle of something, you know?" **He said to the voice in his head, but Tsume was looking at him as if he was crazy.

_**"Well, I just came to make this quick, if you concentrate your chakra into objects from your world, they will appear but they will drain you of your energy a bit." **_The voice said in a instant.

**"You know that information would have been a little useful a bit ago." **He said to the voice in his head, while Tsume was trying to get his attention.

**"Hey Kid! Who are you talking to?" **She said while waving her arms in front of his face.

Then as soon as she stopped waving her arms in front of his face, she noticed that he suddenly got a huge grin on his face. And then he cracked his neck and closed his eyes and he sat on the ground and did a hand sign.

**"Kid, what are you doing?" **She said, her anger being replaced by complete confusion.

**"Just give me a second, I have an idea here, but first how far Is your home from here?" **He asked which made her think a bit before she answered.

**"About a couple of miles, why?" **All of a sudden she noticed his grin got bigger, and he looked like he was concentrating very hard.

**"This is why!" **He said as all of a sudden she saw a large poof of smoke appear behind her.

And she quickly got out a kunai, but he then told her to calm down, and she helped him up since it seemed that he was having trouble getting up after that little stunt. He was still shaking a bit, but he seemed to be getting a little better by the second.

**"Lets see if it worked." **He said, while waiting for the smoke to clear.

There was a large amount of smoke, so she was wondering what was going on, of course, he seemed to have a grin on his face, and he seemed more happy since he seemed to have actually done something worth while. But his smile grew even bigger as soon as the amount of smoke started to clear, and what she saw confused the hell out of her. She was looking at some sort of strange black metal beast, it seemed to have windows in some parts, while the front was covered in two orbs shining light at the two, and the back had the same, except some of them were colored red, it also had a white skull painted on the front of it. She had no idea what it was so she had to ask.

**"What the hell is that thing?" **She asked while turning to him, and she saw that he had vanished and was over hugging the strange thing.

**"HELLO BEAUTIFUL! DID YOU MISS ME!" **He yelled, while he was trying to hug the thing but he was pretty much just laying on it.

**"Uh, what are you doing?" **She asked with slight confusion in her voice, as she had no idea why he was treating it like a human.

**"Oh sorry, well I'll explain later, but first let me show you what this can do." **He then proceeded to get swallowed up by the beasts side.

She freaked out a bit at first, but Joey knew what she was planning on doing when he saw that she was starting to pull out two kunai's and charging at his car with murderous intent in her eyes. He knew she would scratch the paint job so he quickly rolled down the window and started to yell at her.

**"WOAH! WOAH! Relax! Just get in on the other side!" **He said, while trying to defend his car.

She was slightly confused, but then she walked over slowly to the other side and she saw that the beast had a handle on the side, and when she pulled it, she noticed that the sides of the beast were actually doors. She was still confused when she saw that Joey seemed to be unharmed and that the inside of the so called car seemed to be completely harmless, except for the fact that there were a bunch of strange lights and a growling sound coming from the hood of the car.

**"Okay, were inside now what?" **She asked when she noticed that he had a huge grin on his face.

**"LETS RIDE!" **He yelled out as she saw him push a different part of the inside to another postion. And then he pressed down on some sort of pedal, and they started to move at a high speed.

To say Tsume was surprised was an understatement, she was filled with surprise,shock, a little bit of fear, and some excitement. And she noticed that she was starting to like the speed they were going at, and even though she liked running everywhere she went, this was actually a nice change. And she had to admit, she was starting to like this summon that Joey had just brought with him. And then she said something, that not even Joey was expecting.

**"I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!" **She yelled out while he rolled down the window on her side, and she stuck her head out of the window like a dog...ironic right?

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Inuzuka compound.**

Kiba and Hana were hanging out with each other, they had just finished their training and they decided that they were going to start chilling for the rest of the day. Of course, Akamaru and her three dogs were playing around in the distance, however they couldn't exactly see that far since the dogs seemed to be running off into the distance as if they were racing each other. So Kiba and Hana were having a conversation of their own.

**"You know Kiba, maybe if you trained with someone else other then me, you would be able to learn some other stuff other then our clans ninjutsu." **She said while taking care of some of the cuts on his arm.

**"Come on, most of the kids at the academy really don't like the fact that I can beat their asses." **Kiba said with a really stupid grim on his face, which caused her to use some of the disinfectant on his arm, which stung like hell.

**"What about Naruto? You seem to hang with him often?" **She said while he was silently cursing under his breath.

**"Naah, Naruto is kind of a friend of mine, plus I hear hes about to be trained by his mother, and last time I said something wrong in front of her...well you remember." **Kiba said silently shivering at what happened when he accidentally insulted Kushina Uzumaki.

**"Yeah, I remember, we couldn't tell it was you until the swelling and bruises went away a week later." **She said with a smile, because he got the crap kicked out of him last time.

**"Well, you know you learn from your mistakes, but then of course, its you, so then again you always repeat mistakes." **She said while he was giving her a death stare.

**"Hey! I do have some Brains inside this head!" **He said trying to defend his intelligence.

**"But you don't use it." **She snapped back at him, remembering how he skipped class all the time in the academy.

**"Yet, I was chosen for clan head!" **He said in a smart ass manner.

**"Only because I declined the position." **She said matching his sarastic remark.

Of course they were giving each other friendly grins, after all that was their brother sister relationship, you mess with them, and they mess back. So yeah, they were fairly close to each other, even though they had their differences. But yeah, it was a good thing that they were able to joke about serious matters such as who was chosen for clan head. But it was true though, Hana was originally chosen to be clan head, but she turned down the position, so technically Kiba was now next in line. Of course they were interrupted by some sort of roaring sound in the distance. And due totheir instincts, they immediately jumped out and pulled out a kunai knife.

**"What the hell is that noise?" **Kiba said to his sister, who was as equally confused as him.

**"I don't know, buts its getting closer...fast." **She said as her grip on the kunai tightened, and she could hear the sound, and some strange smell.

They were just standing there, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from, but it seemed to be moving so fast that they couldn't keep us with the sounds it was making. But then of course Hana noticed something coming and she tackled Kiba to the ground. If she didn't they would have been hit by the strange beast, but they both got up as soon as they saw it stop and turn around towards them.

**"What the hell is that thing!" **Kiba yelled out while Hana was wondering the same thing, the eyeballs on the creature were emitting a bright light that was blinding them, and it was making a roaring noise at them. And they both got ready to fight this thing, even though it didn't seem to be moving at all. But all of a sudden its eyes suddenly went dim, and one of its sides opened up. And they saw a foot step out of it, and it only took them a second to recognize the face.

**"MOM!" **They both yelled out when they saw their mother with a weird grin on her face.

**"Hey kids! Whats the matter you look like you've seen a ghost." **She said in a care free voice.

**"How were you controlling that creature?" **Kiba yelled out, his fear being replaced by awe as he saw the strange beast stop when his mother got out.

**"Controlling it? I wasn't controlling it." **She said while looking at the stars in his eyes at the car.

**"If you weren't controlling it, then how did it bring you here?" **Hana said looking at her mother with confusion on her face. But she just saw that her mother seemed to turn towards the creature, and started to speak to it.

**"You know, you can come out now you know." **She said towards the beast, and they saw that the other side started to open up, and they saw a set of feet covered in boots start to step out.

**"Just wanted to make sure that my car wasn't in danger from those two." **The man said as he stepped out. And the first thing they noticed was the way he looked.

He seemed to be covered in all black, while wearing chains all over his body, but his jacket was the strange thing, his jacket was covered in a white skull with bat wings, while there was a symbol that said A7X on the front and the words Waking the Fallen on the back. He also had long black hair were one side covered one of his eyes, and he was carrying a strange instrument on his back. But his face looked foreign to them, but it added a bit of diversity to them.

The reactions from the three clan members were different for each of them.

_**"Wow, Dang, the guy looks like a bad ass!" **_Was what Kiba was saying.

_**"Well it seems he surprised my two kids." **_Tsume said in a calm voice.

_**"A little odd...but surprisingly cute...wait what am I thinking?" **_Hana was thinking to herself.

He then stepped fully into view, and apparently he towered over the two, he was a lot taller then Kiba, but he was only a couple inches above Hana. And he started to walk towards them, and basically Kiba was looking at the guy with a bit of awe in his eyes. Well Hana was looking at him with curiosity, wondering who he was, and how he was able to do that. Also she wanted to know what the strange beast was, I mean it wasn't moving when she called it, so she was confused on what it was, it obviously wasn't an over sized dog.

**"Hey you two, You gonna keep staring at me, or are you going to introduce yourselves." **Then they both snapped out of their daze and looked at the man.

**"Sorry about that, My name is Kiba." **Kiba said while the man stuck out his hand, and kiba instantly shaked it.

**"And I'm Hana." **Hana said while sticking out her hand to him too, and he shook it and the first thing she noticed was this.

_**"He has a very strong grip." **_She did not say that out loud though, to avoid an awkward moment.

**"Please to meet you, my name is Joseph Gale, but you can call me Joey." **He said in somewhat deep voice.

**"Hey, what is that creature there, and how were you able to control it?" **Kiba and Hana said with excited grins on both of their faces.

**"Well its not exactly a creature, its a machine called a car, more specifically a 1969 Dodge Charger." **He said with pride in his voice, glad that they took an interest in his car.

**"A Machine? But it roared like a beast!" **Kiba said with confusion in his voice.

**"Roar? Oh thats just the engine, here I'll show you." **He said as he reached inside his car and popped the hood, and then lifted the hood up to show them the engine.

**"Wow." **Was the only word that escaped all three of their voices.

**"Basically the engine generates energy to make the car move using the gas pedals, and the steering wheel." **He said pointing to the two odd looking parts of the car.

**"Wait then how come when it didn't just work when I pushed this pedal?" **Hana said while pressing the gas pedal down with her hand. But he soon held a shiny object in his hands.

**"It only works if the key is in the ignition, if you want to start it without the key, you have to learn how to hot wire the car." **He said, while they were still having trouble understanding the concept.

**"You know what, words are pointless, how about you two get in and I show you how its done from the inside." **As soon as he said that, Kiba jumped in the back seat, and Hana was a little reluctant, but she got in the passenger seat eventually.

**"Wait hang on keep the door open." **Joey was about to ask why, but then he saw a white dog jump on his lap, and then onto Kiba's lap.

**"He's not shedding fur is he?" **Kiba rolled his eyes for a bit, but quickly shook his head no.

**"In that case, buckle up, its going to be a bumpy ride." **He said as he noticed that Hana was having a little trouble with her seatbelt.

**"No here, around the shoulder, and down to click like this, not like that." **He said as he slid the seatbelt over her so she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

**"In that case, LETS GO!" **All of a sudden he turned the radio on, and he put in one of his cds, which started blaring Bullet for my valentine.

And with the music playing, he slammed down on the gas pedal, and they all felt like they left their stomachs behind, because he took off like a dog after a stick. And he noticed that his car was already up to eighty miles an hour, and still increasing. And he was basically just driving as reckless as he could, after all he didn't feel like driving safely. It just seemed to boring right now.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto was sitting at home practicing his Shadow Clone Jutsu, when he heard the door open, at first he pulled out a Kunai, thinking that it was some villagers who were after him. But as soon as he was about to jump out, he noticed that there was a woman with fiery red hair, wearing a leaf headband and a Jounin uniform.

**"Mother!" **Naruto yelled out as he hugged the woman in front of him.

**"Oh Naruto, its good to see you after two months." **Kushina smiled at her son, while he was returning the smile.

**"Yeah, it was hard for me too, especially with the villagers acting up again." **He said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

**"Naruto, we've been through this, you are not the demon fox, you are only its container, Besides you will one day find more then one or three villagers who will like you." **She said in a comforting voice trying to help him get through the fact he knew about the nine tailed fox.

**"Actually, I made a new friend while you were gone, he is a bit odd, but he chased off a group of villagers!" **He said, his smile returning to his face.

**"Really, was he one of the Anbu?" **Kushina said, thinking the anbu saved him again.

**"No, it was actually a boy, he was a couple of years older then me, but he is going to be going to the academy soon." **Naruto said, while that confused his mother.

**"One boy stopped a group of villagers...how?" **He then proceeded to tell her about what had happened during that time.

**"So this Joey saved you from the villagers, and you treated him to ramen, then Iruka came and got him...and you said he looked and dressed foreign?" **He just nodded his head at her statement.

**"Well, I will have to meet him, do you know where he is? After all I have to thank him." **She said and she noticed Narutos grin turned into a blank face, he was obviously thinking.

**"Oh crap! I forgot to ask him where he was staying! Oh well, he will be there at the academy in two days...so I guess we can wait until then...right?" **He asked his mother who just smiled at him.

And with that, they both decided to go to Ichiraku's, but first Naruto wanted to stop by a clothing store first, after seeing Joey earlier, he realized that his orange jumpsuit practically screamed "kill me" plus he also liked the way black made Joey look. So he wanted to see if he could look just as good in black as Joey could.

* * *

_**And cut, anyway as I was typeing this chapter, I realized I may be rushing it a bit, but don't worry, I'm gonna make the next two chapters the time hes spends before he goes to the academy for the first time. PLEASE REVIEW, it inspires me to keep writing.**_


	4. Staring At Death In The Face

**_Okay, i have gone 3 to 4 days straight, without missing an update, but then of course, it isn't that hard when you think about it, but I'm not going to write anything this weekend or the next weekend so i am going to be busy on both those Weekends. So yeah, please read the chapters and review on them._**

**_*author gets down on knees and starts begging* PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_Anyway, as i was saying, it is amazing i can keep up with these updates, since i have to study for finals this week, and i have to practice with my band, and i have to write songs, and not to mention i have to work on some other stuff._**

**_By the way, i do not own Naruto, Brutal Legend, or Avenged Sevenfold, or any of the songs mentioned here, but i do own the character Joseph Gale._**

**_Another thing before you read the chapter, I'm starting to wonder what i should do when Joey Enters the academy, THERE WILL BE SASUKE BASHING, AND MAYBE A BIT OF SAKURA BASHING. But it really depends, I'm trying to think of how i should play that scene out._**

**_

* * *

_**

**At The Inuzuka Clan Compound**

The entire Inuzuka clan was arguing about the subject that Tsume had brought a stranger to their compound. And they were even more angry when they heard that she wanted to take him into the clan house. So lets just say that there were some people who were all for it, while most didn't want the stranger within a hundred miles of them.

**"You want us to accept a Foreigner into the clan? Are you insane!" **Yelled one of the thick headed clan members.

**"Its not like I'm asking you to take in a S-Class Missing Ninja...Whats wrong with that!" **She yelled back, not seeing what the big deal was.

**"Well, How do you know he isn't a spy!" **He yelled back at Tsume.

**"Trust me, I think Spies would be more stealthy then him." **She said remembering what had happened when he took her for a ride in his car, remembering it was too loud for stealth.

**"It doesn't matter, he could be trying to steal the clans secrets!" **Another clan member yelled at her, thinking about their clan ninjutsu.

**"First off, I don't think he will even try to steal it, second I don't think he needs to know our techniques, he has his own." **She said back, since she obviously hadn't seen the extent of his abilities.

**"How do you know that?" **One of the female members of the clan said back.

**"Well frankly, he hadn't even heard of chakra before he came here." **She said getting a couple of shocks from the clan.

**"How? Even children who do not become shinobi are bound to be taught about chakra before they come here, what was his village thinking?" **The Female clan member said to Tsume who just shrugged her shoulders.

**"I don't know, he doesn't say much since his village was destroyed." **Tsume said back at the clan members.

**"Either way, I don't want him near the clan." **The male from before said back at her.

**"How about we put it to a vote, all of those who want the kid to join, raise your hands, all opposed, you know what to do." **It seemed a little childish that she had to resort to this pre school voting crap.

She then noticed that some of the clan were actually in deep thought, it seemed that the fact that this kid no longer had a village seemed to actually sink into their heads. But slowly some started to raise their hands, while others kept their hands down, but it wasn't till they counted the numbers of hands that they saw that there was a tie number.

**"Ha! It looks like this kid isn't going to join!" **The man said while laughing at Tsume.

**"Hey Dumb ass, look closely at my hand now." **She said when she raised her hand, signifying that she had just given them one more vote for Joey to stay.

Of course, some of the clan just sighed and let it go, but the man was pissed off that he would have a clan less child from another village as one of the members. He just started brooding to himself and started to mumble under his breath, while Tsume just gave him a stupid grin and walked out. But as soon as she exited the building, she realized that she had no idea where Joey was going to stay, she just realized there wasn't exactly room in her home for that. And she was sure that the other clan members wouldn't want him in their homes. She couldn't believe that she didn't think that far ahead, she would have to think of something quick.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Joey and the others.**

** "WOAH! WOAH! SLOW DOWN!" **Kiba was yelling out as they turned at another curve in the path. And lets just say Joey was feeling dangerous, so he was risking their lives for entertainment, but it was safe to say that no matter how scared they were, they were secretly enjoying it. However Akamaru was having the hardest time due to the fact he seemed to be clawing onto to Kiba for dear life. Hana was practically gripping her seat so hard that you could see fingernail marks scratched into it.

**"WOO HOO! This is great!" **Joey yelled out as he managed to drift around a tight corner and a tree.

**"You are one crazy bastard! You know that!" **Hana said while laughing at the same time, but again she was still a little freaked out.

**"I take that as a compliment." **Joey said back as they took off in another direction.

**"Hey Woah! Joey there is a broken bridge up there, we might die!" **Kiba said while realizing which direction they were heading in. But then he saw the grin on Joey's face as they approached the bridge.

**"Oh no! Oh Hell no! Joey we won't make it! WE WON'T MAKE IT!" **Hana and Kiba yelled in Unison as they saw the look on his face.

**"OH YEAH!" **He yelled out as they came onto the broken part and was launched into the air.

And well, just try to imagine the look on their faces, Kiba and Hana had looks of horror on their faces, Akamaru looked like he was closing his eyes and jumping into Kiba's Jacket. And Joey, well I think thats obvious, he had the same look on his face as the dukes of hazzard when they jumped over the highway. And they were soaring through the air, but they didn't know if they were going to make it or not.

**"OH GOD WERE GOING TO DIE!" **Kiba yelled out as he saw they were in the air.

**"NOT YET!" **Joey yelled out as he saw that the other end of the bridge was coming into view.

Joey was still having the time of his life, while Kiba and Hana were worried if theirs were about to end. And they closed their eyes as they saw that the they were getting lower and lower, but Joey was keeping his eyes open for the entire time. They were getting lower and lower, until they felt something beneath them, and then they skidded to a stop. Kiba and Hana were checking to see If they were still alive, Akamaru on the other hand fainted during the small flight, well I guess its true when they say "Dogs weren't made for flying."

**"OH THANK GOD!" **Kiba yelled as he and Hana jumped out of the car and started kissing the ground. They didn't care that it tasted bad, they were glad they survived.

**"Whew, for a minute there I was worried we weren't going to make it." **Joey said as he got out of the car.

**"Wait, you didn't know if we were going to make it?" **Kiba and Hana yelled at him in unison again.

**"Maaaaaaybe." **He said as he got back in the car.

**"IM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK!" **Kiba yelled at him, but was soon pulled into the car by Joey and Hana.

**"I have some bad news, it seems that the only way we can get back to your house, is if we go back the same way." **He said as Kiba got a look of fear on his face, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill, swallowed it, and he soon fell asleep after he took it.

**"Sleeping pills eh?" **He asked Hana, who unfortunately didn't have any sleeping pills on her.

**"Please be careful this time." **She practically begged Joey to be careful, especially when he was staring at him with those eyes of hers.

**"Okay, I will be a little more careful." **He said as if he was hypnotized by her stare.

But he was soon back to normal, as he backed up, and charged forward to get enough speed to jump back over the bridge.

* * *

**Back at the Inuzaka compound**

** "Where the hell are those three?" **Isume was asking herself, she was thinking they would be done with just one SIMPLE ride.

She was starting to get a little tired of waiting, and the fact that she would still have to take care of some of the dogs was going to get on her nerves. But then of course, she could probably get Kiba to do that as soon as he came back from that small trip with Joey and Hana. All he knew was that Joey was a strange person all right, but she had to admit, some of his techniques had amused her. Or maybe it wasn't so much his technique, maybe it was the fact that he shut the Haruno woman up for a while, she remembered how that pink haired bitch always had to scream at every single council meeting. Its got to make you wonder, they say people who have blond hair are supposed to be dumb, but what does that say about people with pink hair?

Either way it was still irritating that she was on the council, I mean they would be better off with a freaking monkey on the council, just ANYTHING but that Haruno woman. She felt sorry for her son Kiba, she had to deal with that womans daughter everyday at school, and apparently just because her daughter had brains, she suddenly felt like she was the superior one out of the group. And she grinned a bit, because now that Joey was around, she had a feeling that Sakura and some of the other students were soon going to be showed up. She was just grinning about what might happen, but then of course she would have to put him in a fight against Kiba to test his strength first.

**"Well speak of the devil! It seems they are back!" **She yelled out as soon as she thought about the fight, but she saw that one of the headlights on the car was out. So she was curious as to what had just happened.

**"FINALLY! LAND!" **She heard Kiba say as he jumped out of the car, and started making out with ground again. While Hana just got out and shook her head a bit, as if she was dizzy.

**"Well, What Happened?" **Tsume got a grin on her face, when she looked at Kiba, who had a look of happiness and fear on his face.

**"Well, It was awesome that he was driving us around, but he JUMPED the thing over the broken bridge in that direction!" **Kiba said with a mixture of emotions.

**"Ha, a little dangerous...I like that!" **Tsume said while laughing at the look on Kiba's face, she was really amused by Joey now.

**"Anyway, Kiba get off the ground, Joey get over here." **Kiba obeyed, and Joey strapped his guitar on his back and walked over.

**"Kiba, I want you to fight Joey." **She said as simply as she could, she was surprised that Kiba laughed at her.

**"You know, I promised to kick his ass, as soon as we got back, so I'm game." **He said while getting in a fighting pose. She then turned to Joey, who was thinking.

**"Ah sure why not, maybe this will help bring out my abilities, hell, I'm in." **He said while getting his guitar out, and standing back a bit.

**"Why are you getting that out, its just a guitar, it can't do much." **Kiba said, but Joey just shrugged him off, and he started thinking to himself.

_**"Lets see, earlier when I tried playing, a lightning bolt came down and hit the ground next to me, and the song I was playing was...thunderstruck." **_He thought, while he was trying to piece that together.

_**"Maybe, Depending on the song I play, I can use different attacks...in that case, I got just the song!" **_He thought to himself as he got himself ready, but he realized something, when he strummed a note on his guitar, it sounded the same as it would be with an Amplifier.

_**"Sweet, I guess my chakra makes it louder too...well thats good...LETS ROCK!" **_He was thinking to himself as he saw that Kiba was charging at him.

_**"Oh I wasn't anticipating this!" **_He thought as he barely missed a punch from Kiba.

* * *

He tried countering with a kick, but Kiba had been more trained in Taijutsu than he was, in fact he wasn't even sure if the martial arts he studied back home would work right now. So he did the only thing he could do at the time, he tried to block and counter. Luckily he was able to block most of them, but Kiba was not losing energy anytime soon. Unlike him who was barely managing to block the attacks now, he could hear Kiba snickering at him.

**"You Know, I was anticipating more of a fight, but you seem pretty weak without that car!" **Kiba said as he managed to punch him in the jaw. Which sent him back a few feet, but he got up like nothing happened.

**"Hey, I may be weak, but it will take more then that to keep me down!" **He yelled as he saw Kiba get a grin on his face.

**"Okay, AKAMARU, Ninja art of beast mimicry FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba yelled as Akamaru suddenly turned into a second Kiba.

This seemed to play out too fast for Joey, as he saw them both charge him, and Kiba kicked him square in the chin, which sent him flying back, which made Akamaru start to spin towards him so fast, that Joey couldn't see what was happening. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, he could feel every blow. Then he felt himself being double teamed by both Kiba and Akamaru, and he felt like he was going around like a pinball game. But then he soon found himself lying on the ground, and Kiba and Akamaru were fist bumping each other. But of course, Joey was not going down so easily, so he stood up and Kiba was a little shocked.

**"Dang, Usually if your not used to that, it knocks you unconscious, I'm impressed your still standing." **He said, but he noticed that Joey had started to laugh at him.

**"Whats so funny?" **He yelled out, a little angry that Joey didn't seem to be taking this fight seriously. All of a sudden he saw him grip his guitar, which suffered almost no damage.

**"Because now I can use my music against you!" **He said as he started to play a song on the guitar.

All of a sudden, Kiba noticed that a bolt of bolt of purple lightning striked him in the back. And he was thrown off his feet for a second, and he was confused as hell as that was happening.

**"How the hell did you do-" **He was cut off as Joey started to play a different song. But you could hear much more then the guitar and the vocals, you could hear drums and a base. And thats when Kiba saw what he assumed to be spirits playing some instruments. All of a sudden he was starting to feel like his vision was changing.

Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare

(Now your nightmare comes to life.)

Dragged you down below

Down to the devils show

to be his guest forever

(Peace of mind is less than never)  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
(Burn the world your last endeavor)

Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air  
'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare  
(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up in sweat  
'Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancin' with your demons  
(Victim of your own creation)  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
(Loathing self-assassination)

You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions,  
Help you with your complications"

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare  
Hahahaha

(Laughter)

Fight (fight)  
Not to fail (fail)  
Not to fall (fall)  
Or you'll end up like the others

Die (die)  
Die again (die)  
Drenched in sin (sin)  
With no respect for another

Oh

Down (down)  
Feel the fire (fire)  
Feel the hate (hate)  
Your pain is what we desire  
Lost (lost)  
Hit the wall (wall)  
Watch you crawl (crawl)  
Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices  
(Calling from above)  
And I know they may seem real  
(These signals of love)  
But our life's made up of choices  
(Some without appeal)  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal  
(As your nightmare comes to life)

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooooh  
It's your fuckin' nightmare

* * *

As the song was playing, Kiba suddenly saw himself on a stretcher, and he was strapped down with leather straps. And some doctors in white with weird eyes, were taking out tools and using them on Akamaru. And soon he noticed that they were sawing into his body, and that they were starting to remove some of his body parts, and they were doing the exact same with Akamaru. And he could feel all the pain from it, but he was helpless to do anything.

**"OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" **He yelled out, but one of the doctors soon grabbed his tounge, and then a knife, and he slowly cut off his tongue. Which caused Kiba to start making these strange gagging noises. For two main reasons, his tongue was now gone so that was the only thing he could do, but he was also starting to choke on the blood that was starting to pour down his throat. Which in turn caused him to have trouble breathing, but that was the least of his problems, as the doctors put in a breathing mask so he could breath. But then the torture continued, they were smashing his toes with a hammer, breaking them, and then they were removing them with a meat cleaver. One by one, he saw his body parts getting removed. And lets just say that he had never been this scared in his life. Then as he saw his entire body, the only thing left was his torso and his head, and he was bleeding all over the place.

At first he thought he was done, but then he saw the doctors get an evil look in their eyes as they picked up another tool.

_**"Oh God! WHAT MORE DO THEY WANT! THE ONLY THING LEFT IS...NO!" **_He suddenly realized what they were going to do, when they picked up a certain tool, it looked like it was a tool for removing eyeballs.

**"No! No! No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" **He tried to move his body, but he forgot that he had no limbs so he could not move. In fact all he could do was wait, as soon as the tool was about to remove one of his eyes. He suddenly sprung awake, as if awakening from a nightmare._**(GET IT)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Oh, it was a nightmare, but it felt so real!" **He yelled to himself, as he soon saw Hana and Tsume burst into the room.

**"Oh Kiba! Thank God Your awake! We thought we lost you back there!"** He was confused at that statement.

**"But...I thought I beat Joey, the last thing I remember was me performing fang over fang, and then suddenly...its all blurry." **He said while he was trying to remember.

**"Well, Apparently Joey learned that he can use music as a weapon, and it depends on the song he played." **Hana said remembering the song that Joey played, she believed he called it _**Nightmare**_.

**"Is that why I had that vision...wait a minute...JOEY WON!" **He yelled out, a little angry, but surprised, like he almost forgot about the nightmare he just had.

**"Yes, for some reason, he said the spirit of a deceased drummer from his village helped him out in spirit, and that the other two were just regular souls." **She said remembering how he summoned the spirit of that drummer guy.

She believed that Joey had called him The Reverend Bartholomew plague, or as his real name was, Jimmy. Why was it that everyone from his village for some reason ended their names with a _**Y**_ instead of their regular names? She didn't know, all she knew was that Joey seemed to be getting along with him pretty well, sure for some reason he was saying all this stuff on how he was a fan of THE REV's music, and such, but The Rev just brushed it off and said he got that a lot.

_**(I really do miss Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan...R.I.P.)**_

**"Where is Joey?" **Kiba found himself asking himself, completely forgetting about the dream he just had.

**"Hes Downstairs, and apparently he just realized how bad of an idea it was to use that Song against you." **She told Kiba, with a strange look on her face.

**"What do you mean?" **Kiba asked, a little worried about the man who had become his friend, but also a rival.

**"Well, apparently it turns out since he is getting used to his Chakra and such, he ****had some slight backfires on him, so basically he is suffering from a bit of chakra exhaustion and slight paralysis in his left leg, but that will be back to normal tomorrow." **She said remembering how he looked after he finished the song at the end of their match.

**"Well, I'm hungry, lets eat!" **Kiba suddenly yelled, because his stomach was growling loudly at the moment.

**"I agree, by the way, now that Joey knows how to use songs as weapons, he says he can also play them without causing any problems." **She said as she smiled a bit.

**"So what has he been playing you anything?" **He asked but he saw her smile change a bit.

**"No, but he says as soon as hes recovered a bit more, he will try to do some after dinner." **She said her smile returning to normal.

Kiba could say that he had an eventful day, no matter how freaky it got, he managed to make his way through it, however he did come close to death twice today. The first is when Joey jumped that bridge in the charger, the second was in his nightmare realm with the doctors, it wasn't real, but if you could feel pain and emotion it was real enough.

But he didn't want to think about it anymore, so he decided that he was just going to go downstairs and act like nothing happened. Even though now he couldn't call Joey weak, he was now a little frightened at what Joey might be able to do to him now that he had got some techniques learned.


	5. Dinner and a show

**_Anyway, this chapter is going to be slightly shorter then the others, especially since i really want to get pass this part so i can move on to the next day, since it will be one more day in the village, i do not own any of the songs, and i hope you_ _like this chapter, so please enjoy...please._**

* * *

**Inuzuka Compund.**

Kiba was walking down the stairs, he didn't realizer how long he had been out though, he had fought Joey while it was at least 5:00 but now he looked at a nearby clock, and he saw that it was at least 8:30 at night. But then of course thats how long he was suffering in that nightmare so it did make perfect sense. To be honest after he had his limbs removed in the nightmare realm, it was still a little weird feeling them beneath him again.

Either way, nothing was going to stop him from eating as much as he could as soon as he got some hands on some food. And apparently the smell coming from the kitchen area was starting to intoxicate his nostrils. And he was practically racing downstairs to eat, however it was still odd, because at the moment he ran downstairs, he noticed that Joey was the one cooking for some reason.

**"Joey...Wait...Your Cooking?" **He asked with shock in his voice.

**"Yeah, I decided I wanted you guys to try something from my village so, yeah, I'm cooking." **He said as he got back to chopping up some stuff and placing them some type of dough.

**"Well, where is my mother...and what are you making?" **He asked Joey two questions at once.

**"Tsume is in that room, and I'll tell you once you try it." **He said as he then proceeded to play a song to cook the strange looking food.

**"Okay, until then I won't bother you." **Apparently Kiba just wanted to taste whatever it was.

And as soon as he said that, Kiba just walked into the room and saw that his mother was just sitting there on a couch, and she was just inhaling the air as if she were savoring the smell of it. But then of course it wasn't that big of a surprise, after all he caught himself doing the same thing as she was. And apparently Hana walked into the room and started doing the same thing.

**"Whatever it is hes making...it smells good." **Hana said as she started sniffing the air around her.

**"Tell me about it, but I wonder what it is hes making, he said he would tell us when it was done." **And then they saw a burst of flame come out of the door to the kitchen, and they also heard a guitar solo going on.

**"Geez, it sounds like hes having a war with Food in there!" **Tsume said while wondering how that flame didn't burn the house down.

**"And I thought Choji was the only one who would act like that around food!" **Kiba said as he backed away from the door.

* * *

And speak of the devil, in a barbecue shop a couple of miles away, Choji sneezed which caused the milk he was drinking to squirt out of his nose. But anyway back to the Inuzuka compound, Hana and Kiba as well as Tsume were all sitting on the couch that was far away from the door were Joey was cooking.

**"Ha! I finally finished!" **Joey said walking out of the door, but he was covered in soot and he smelled like smoke.

**"Sorry about that panic, relax I didn't burn anything except my jacket, damn and this was my favorite jacket." **He said as they saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that his muscular torso was now showing.

Kiba was wondering how he could make himself look like that, while Hana and Tsume were trying to make sure they didn't get a nosebleed from looking at him. And Akamaru and the rest of the dogs were just wondering why he smelled like smoke. Either way Joey led them back into their so called DINING room, when really it was just a couple of chairs and whatever they used as a table. They all sat down and then Joey brought in some sort of odd looking food. It was a large round piece of something, but they didn't know what it was exactly.

**"It smells good but what is it?" **He said pointing to all the stuff on it.

**"Its called Pizza, its a mixture of cheese, dough, and pretty much anything you want to put on it." **He said while taking a slice in his hand and eating it.

They were a little hesitant at first, because they didn't know how it was going to taste, but it seemed to be filled with meat, so they all figured they would take a piece. And they followed how Joey ate it, and they took a small bite, and well, lets just say that their eyes were a lot wider then they had ever been in their lives. Because at that moment, the cheese and the meat just tasted so right together, that they started greedily eating the rest of the pizza as if they thought it was going to disappear, all though then of course it did as soon as Joey saw that they immediately reached for more of it. And lets just say that in a few seconds that the entire thing was gone.

**"Hot Damn! That was good!" **Kiba said while licking his fingers, as well as Akamaru trying to sniff them.

**"I agree, I usually don't like Foreign food, but that was good!" **Hana said while repeating the same actions as her brothers.

**"I'll Admit, It smelled good, and it tasted good, so all in all, I'm good." **Isume said while just looking at her hands resisting the urge to lick them.

**"Glad you like it, because there is even more foods to try from my country." **He said as he was still working on the crust on his piece.

Obviously Akamaru finally got a lick at Kiba's fingers, and unfortunately he smelled the pizza on his breath, so Akamaru jumped on his face and tried to lick and bite him on the face. Kiba was actually struggling to keep him off. Of course Hana, Joey, and Isume were currently laughing their asses off at the antics of the two acting like two wolf cubs.

* * *

So Joey finally finished his piece of pizza, and he pulled out a napkin out of no where, and made sure that nothing was on his fingers as he grabbed his guitar. Well it seemed that he was going to play some songs after all, however he had to make sure he didn't use it as a weapon while he was playing. He was currently tuning it so he could actually play whatever song he was getting ready for.

**"You planning on playing a song?" **Hana asked getting over the pizza craze she just went through.

**"Yeah, but I'll think I'll start with something a little soft at first." **He said trying to figure out what he was going to play. After all he knew a lot of songs, and he didn't know which one to play.

But then he remembered that he was in a village full of Ninja, so he thought of a song that would be perfect for any of the Ninja returning home.

**"You Know, I got one, so here it goes." **He said before he started playing the guitar.

Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

Never let it show  
The pain I've grown to know  
Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come hold you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over times so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you

(Bring me closer)

But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

(Gunslinger-Avenged Sevenfold A7X)

* * *

As the song finished, he saw that Hana had a small glint in her eyes, for a minute it seemed that she was crying for a bit, but she was also smiling at the way he sang the song. And before she knew it she was clapping , and before Kiba and Isume knew they were also clapping at the song. Of course Hana was the first to speak up after he was done with that song.

**"That was really moving, I have never heard something so beautiful." **She said while still retaining her smile.

**"Well thank you, All though I didn't write this song, it was written by someone else, but I'm allowed to play their songs here." **Joey said, because it was partially true, because Avenged Sevenfold didn't exist in this world.

**"But I'm not done yet, I still got some songs left in me." **He said as he started another song, and Hana started to pay attention again. However, this song sounded a lot heavier.

Sitting In the dark I can't Forget  
Even now i realize the time i'll never get  
Another Story of the bitter pills of fate  
I can't go back again, i can't go back again  
But asked me to love you and i did  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit  
And when i got away i only get so far  
The other me is dead  
I hear his voice inside my head

And we were never alive  
And we wont be born again  
But I'll never survive

With Dead Memories in my Heart  
Dead Memories in my Heart  
Dead Memories in my Heart

You told me to love you when i did  
Tied my soul in a Knot and got me to submit  
So when i got away i only kept my scars  
The other me is gone  
Now i don't know where i belong

And we were never alive  
And we wont be born again  
But I'll never survive

With Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart

Dead Visions in your name  
Dead Finger in my veins

Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart  
Dead Memories in My Heart

(Dead Memories-Slipknot)

* * *

As he finished the song, it was safe to say that they were a little shocked, at first he was playing a softer song, and then it went straight into a heavy sound.

**"It was kind of depressing, But it was AWESOME!" **Kiba yelled out, whistling at the end, while Akamaru just barked in agreement.

**"Again I'm flattered, but again, most these songs I'm gonna play, weren't not written by me." **He said, sad that he didn't actually write the songs.

_**Just so you know, I don't want to write a song for this, simply because it seems too Troublesome...god I sounded like shikamaru just then.**_

**"Well, I'm gonna play one more, and then I think I am done since I kind of want to get some sleep tonight, after all, there is some things I got to do tomorrow." **He said, while he noticed the sad look on Hana's face.

**"But I'll play your guys some other songs some other times, you know when I can." **Apparently Hana really liked his music, she didn't know why, she just loved the sound.

**"Okay, but just to start this off...I just wanna say...IM NOT INSANE!" **He screamed out as he started playing his guitar.

_**If you don't know what song this is, just by what he just say, then I will be surprised.**_

I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and thats the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, Im not... not insane

(I'm not)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy

Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane

I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, Im not... not insane

(I'm not)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But first you'll fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy

(guitar solo)

Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right

(Make it alright)

I'm not insane, I'm not insane(evil laugh)  
I'm not insane, Im not... not insane

(I'm not)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you'll fall)

Come back again it's almost easy!

(Almost Easy-Avenged Sevenfold)

* * *

He suddenly finished the song with a power slide on the floor of their house, and well lets just say that again they found themselves clapping again. Sure for this song it was a little different, because he seemed to be yelling in some parts of the song, but he also made it sound awesome at the same time. Of course, no one could obviously beat M Shadows Vocals when it came to A7X songs.

_**YES I AM A HUGE AVENGED SEVENFOLD FAN, so you may seem them mentioned a bit sometimes, I mean hell I put jimmy in one part of the last chapter.**_

Joey then, got his guitar and decided he was going to sleep out in his car, after all Isume told him, that there was not enough room in the house for all of them. So he would have to sleep in his car for the time being, but he really didn't mind, after all his car was modified when he summoned it, which made it bigger, badder, and well you know better. So he could actually sleep in the back seat without any problem at all.


	6. Meet Some New People

**_Ive been busy lately so updateing might start to become less frequent, but i just figured i might tell you guys that, you know just in case, right now i am up late because i have to finish this chapter._**

**_By the way, i changed some stuff in the story a bit, but there will still be Sasuke and Sakura bashing, mostly because those are my two least favorite characters, don't ask why, they were just annoying in the series.  
_**

* * *

Joey just put his guitar in the trunk of his car, while he was thinking about that nights events. After all it was not everyday that you appear in another world, and make some friends in that world. He still wondered why he was sent to a world with such a different culture, sure it was cool and kind of bad ass, but it was hard to adjust to. After all, he knew he could summon some objects from his world, but then of course, sometimes it took a lot of energy out of him. After all he almost passed out when he summoned his car to this world. And then considering the fact that he summoned some plants and such, not to mention he still was addicted to some of the foods back in his world. So he might as well at least try to save some of the foods and such.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Kushina.**

Naruto did not have any luck finding any clothes for himself at all, the shops that actually let him and his mother inside did not have any black or dark clothing in stock. So he had to stick with the orange jumpsuit for a little longer. He had to admit now that he actually took the time to look at the jumpsuit, he realized he did not like the way he looked in it. Not to mention his mother pointed out that he needed to look more stealthy on some missions. So they decided to just come back some other time and they were just going to head for the Ramen shop, which started to become an all out race between Kushina and Naruto. I guess instead of father like son, its more like mother like son in this situation.

* * *

**Back at the Inuzuka compound**

Hana was having trouble trying to go to sleep when she looked at her window and she saw Joey was just sitting on the hood of his car reading a book. She had no idea what it was, but she prayed that it wasn't one of those damn Icha Icha books. She remembered the time when she found one of those in her brothers room, and well the ending result was not pretty. Basically Hana was disgusted by the book and Kiba learned not to keep any perverted books he had in the house. Now he had to hide them in a place that only he and Akamaru knew where they were. So she figured that since she wasn't going to be able to sleep for a bit, she might as well go out to talk to him a bit. After all her mother had told her that he was going to be living with them for a while. So she figured she might as well make some friendly conversation between those two.

So she threw on a jacket and a pair of Anbu pants and headed out to talk to him, however she made sure that she was quiet, after all most of her family's senses were altered due to the traits of the Inuzuka clan. But she was used to sneaking out of the house for other things, so this was nothing new to her. But still she wasn't a complete expert so she still had to be as stealthy as a wolf hunting its prey. She noticed that when she passed Kiba's room that Akamaru was sleeping on his face instead of his chest as he usually did. She had to admit, it was kind of funny, considering the fact it kind of looked like Akamaru kept moving around and Kiba STILL didn't wake up.

She just shook her head at that, after all a ninja had to be a light sleeper in case an enemy managed to sneak up on them when they were sleeping. However all in all she still managed to make it out of the house without making anyone wake up. So she stepped outside to go see what was up with Joey. She noticed that he really seemed to be buried in his book and that he was just completely focused that he didn't even notice her walk up.

** "Hey Joey." **She said quickly, which immediately got his attention, and he lifted his head from the book.

**"Oh, Hana, its you, aren't you up a little late?" **He said while giving her a small smile.

**"I could ask you the same thing." **She replied giving him a grin of her own.

**"True, True, so what brings you out here at this time?" **He asked while putting the book to his side and looking at her.

**"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I noticed you were still up, and that you were reading a book, so I wanted to know what was up." **She said, he obviously knew what she was talking about.

**"Well, Sometimes at night, I just like to stare at the moon, it just makes everything at night seem so peaceful, that sometimes I stay up just to look at it." **He said while looking at the moon and back at her.

**"Oh I see, but what about that book you were reading?" **She asked pointing at the black book he had on the hood of his car.

**"Oh that, well this is a book I really got into a while ago, its called City of Bones by Cassandra Clare." **He explained, but Hana got a confused look on her face.

**"I have never heard of that book, or the author, but what is the book about?" **She said while she eyed the book.

He then got a grin on his face and went on to explain the plot line of the book, by sometimes acting out some of the stuff. She had to admit she was now interested in the book now, and now she just wanted to find out more.

**"So what happens then?" **She asked him after he just finished explaining one of the parts of the book.

**"You know, I don't want to spoil it for you, so heres a copy of it." **He said while handing her his copy of the book.

**"But aren't you still reading this?" **She asked while looking at the book in her hand.

**"Oh don't worry, I've read it five times, but ill let you borrow it." **He said while giving her another smile.

**"Well in that case, I guess now I got something else to do then work all the time." **She said while giving him a smile in return.

**"Yeah, trust me, working too much can really be a drag, so you got to stop every now and then, and plan some time where you can just be you." **He said while making his voice sound like a hippy.

**"Okay, well, I'll think about what you said, and thank you." **She said while wondering why he just made his voice sound like another person.

**"Your welcome, well, I guess I should get some sleep, after all I got to do some stuff tomorrow." **He said while jumping in the back seat of his car, and she just nodded and went back inside the house.

However she realized she still had trouble sleeping, so she didn't know how she was going to try to sleep. But then she realized that she still had the book that Joey had gave her a couple of minutes ago. So she figured, if she wasn't going to get some sleep, she might as well try to read a bit, after all sometimes reading managed to help her sleep better. So she opened the book and she started on the first chapter,

**_"You've got to be kidding me." the bouncer said folding his arms across his massive chest." _**She had just started the first chapter of the book.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Joey had awakened at an earlier time then he had suspected, for some reason he just felt too energetic to stay asleep. So he decided that he was just going to go walk around for a while, so he told himself that he was going to go to the village to walk around to check some stuff out, so he grabbed his guitar and started to head out. But he decided that he wasn't going to take his car, after all it would cause too much attention. Plus he didn't want to risk it being stolen by some greedy guy or something. So he decided he was going to run all the way to the village, but then of course, he knew it was a while away so he decided that he was going to run at a steady pace.

Meanwhile Tsume had just woken up, and she looked out her window and noticed that Joey was running in the direction of the village. And that he was leaving his car behind, she figured it was a smart move due to the fact that the Haruno woman may try to get his car taken away from him. Of course due to the fact that Joey would probably threaten to cut out her tongue again, maybe she would shut the hell up. But she decided that she had to get up so she could go to the Hokage to do missions, in the mean time, Kiba was probably going to go hang out with Naruto again after all the academy started up again tomorrow. Well Hana would probably be working also, yeah, she thought she knew what was going to happen that day. But in truth things were going to be a little different.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At Naruto's Home**

Kushina had decided that she would have to train Naruto more, so that way, he would be able to defend himself against the villagers, and so that he would be a little ahead of the other class mates. After all, he was already working on Shadow Clone Jutsu, which was difficult for even Jounin to use, but then of course she remembered that his Chakra reserves were larger because of the nine tailed fox sealed within him. But she really didn't care, after all it was not like he was the fox, besides he was one of the few reasons why she had decided to stay in Konoha after Minato's Death. However she still wondered how none of the villagers realized who his father was.

But then of course, a lot of the villagers were so stupid they couldn't find their own asses with both hands. But either way she was going to teach Naruto what she knew, but she did not want to hold back, and she knew that this training would make him stronger. But he would have to work harder then he had ever had. In other words, well he was now officially SCREWED.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Joey was starting to wonder how many miles he had run when he finally reached the village. He had forgotten that the first time he had gone from the village to the Inuzuka compound, that he had taken his car, so it seemed like the distance was shorter then it actually was. Either way, he realized that it had taken a long time just to get to the village. And he was currently walking towards the entrance wheezing from all the running he just did to get to the village. He saw that Asuma and Hayate were on guard duty again, so they just let him pass through without even looking at what he was doing.

He just passed by them and waving at them for a second before he went inside the village, so he looked around and saw that the village seemed a lot bigger once you started to explore the different parts of it. Of course, most of the villagers were looking at him strangely, while some recognized him as the one who had defended the so called _"Demon"_. He had to admit, some of the looks were starting to annoy him, but he just kept walking until he passed by a shop that caught his eye.

**"Now this is my kind of shop!" **He said to himself, as he noticed all the weapons in the display window.

**"I might as well check out what they got in there." **He said to himself as he walked in, and he was practically drooling at all the weapons.

**"Damn, this place looked smaller on the outside." **He said as he looked around.

And everywhere he looked, he found Shuriken, kunai, swords, armor, and even some weaponry from the medieval times. But he was just too busy looking at them all and studying them, after all, he was like a kid in a candy store while he was looking at all the weapons. But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

**"Excuse me Sir...can I help you?" **He turned to see a girl who had her hair in two buns on her head.

**"No, I'm just looking around, I don't really have any money to buy anything." **He said while he saw something out of the corner of his eye. And he sped towards it.

**"Now here is a thing of beauty !" **He exclaimed while holding up a shining samurai sword.

The designs on it were remarkable, he could not believe how awesome it felt to be holding the sword. She he didn't know that much about kunai or Shuriken. But he actually studied the samurai and their swords back in his old world. And he couldn't help but drool at the site of it, it was like he saw a weapon from heaven. It had a pure white design, which black colored diamonds on the hilt, and the guard was shaped like a wolves head.

**"You have good taste in weapons, I'll give you that!" **The girl said with a smile.

**"You know, I don't think we have introduced ourselves, my name is Joseph Gale." **He said while putting the sword away, and holding out his hand for a hand shake.

**"Pleased to meet you Joseph, my name is TenTen." **She said while returning the hand shake.

**"Im Guessing due to that Headband that you are a ninja?" **He said while pointing to the headband on her head.

**"Yeah, but I have never seen you around here, are you a foreigner by any chance." **She said while looking at him and noticed some things about him.

**"What gave me away...oh wait don't tell me...was it the fact my facial structure and clothing is odd for these parts?" **He said while TenTen just nodded her head.

**"So what are you doing in these parts?" **She asked while still looking at his clothing.

**"Well since, I joined the village, I have to become a ninja now." **He said while acting like it didn't bother him.

**"Aren't you a little old for the academy?" **She asked noticing that he was at least a year older then her.

**"Technically yes, but the Hokage wanted me in as a ninja, so he figured I have to start out at the academy." **He said while TenTen just looked at him.

**"Well, Good luck to you, but I think I should help you get some equipment first." **She said while trying to pull his arm towards the Shuriken.

**"But I don't have any money, I can't pay for equipment yet." **He said, which reminded her of his situation.

**"Don't worry, my family owns this shop, we will let you slip this time." **She said while he seemed to be in thought.

**"Okay, but I'm gonna want to pay you back in the future." **He said while she just nodded.

**"In that case, walk this way." **She said to him, while the one thing that was going through his head was, _**"Heh, Walk this way...Aerosmith.**_

And apparently if you are a music junkie, the simplest word can make you think of a song. So she lead him over and handed him a couple of holsters and weapons, basically she gave him standard equipment. So all in all, he now had shuriken, Kunai, some ninja wire, and a couple of other things.

**"I can't thank you enough for this." **He said giving her a grin, as he started to walk out.

**"Its okay, just come back here when you have the money to pay me back." **She said while giving him a shop keeper smile.

And with that in mind, he walked out of the store, and TenTen got back to cleaning the weapons that some customer had brought in earlier. She had to admit though, she was impressed how easily that one guy was handling that sword. She even had trouble adjusting to it, she had no idea why though. But then of course, swords were not really her style anyway.

* * *

**Walking through the streets**

_**"Well, at least now I got some equipment on me." **_Joey thought as he was walking through the streets, and looking at the different shops, but then he saw Kiba, so he decided to go talk to him.

**"Hey Kiba...whats up...oh hey naruto whats up?" **He said as he noticed that Kiba was talking to Naruto.

**"Wow, you two know each other?" **Kiba said looking at the both of them.

**"Yeah, Joey helped me out the other night." **Naruto said while looking at Kiba, and explaining what happened the night before.

**"Geez, I don't know why they keep attacking you Naruto, but its good someone put them in their place, especially that Haruno guy, hes a huge dick." **Kiba said remembering the Haruno clan, and how annoying they were.

**"Oh Joey! By the way, my mother would like to meet you! She wanted to thank you for last night!" **Naruto said while grabbing Kiba's and Joey's arms.

Joey just made Naruto let go of his wrist and they starting walking to where Naruto lived. Of course Kiba decided to tag along, however he wanted to make sure he was polite this time around Naruto's mother. It didn't take them that long to reach their destination, after all it turned out they really weren't that far away from Naruto's house when he found them. He had to admit, the house itself was not that bad, except there was graffiti on certain areas of the house. But they all just walked in any way, Naruto was used to looking at the Graffiti anyway.

**"Mom, Im Home!" **He yelled out in the house, but he only got a small answer back.

**"Already? You only went out a second ago." **Kushina said from a different area of the house.

**"Well, it turns out I got those medical supplies a lot faster then I thought, anyway I got someone here to meet you." **He said, while he heard Kushina putting some swords away, and then she came out.

**"Well who is it you want me to-" **She was cut off as she took a look at Joey and her eyes widened a bit.

**"Is this the guy you were talking about?" **Kushina said while she noticed that Naruto was nodding his head. And before Joey knew it, he was in a bone crushing hug.

**"Thank you so much for helping my son...Joey...that is your name right?" **She said while releasing him from the hug, and Joey started to crack his back.

**"It was nothing, I couldn't stand to see those people do that to him, so of course I had to do something." **He said while giving her a smile.

**"But I have to thank you somehow." **She said while looking at him.

**"Trust me, Naruto thanked me enough by treating me to ramen last night, and that stuff was delicious." **He said while remembering the taste of the ramen he ate.

**"Oh Joey that reminds me, do you know where I can get some clothes like yours?" **Naruto asked Joey out of nowhere.

**"Why do you ask?" **He said looking at Naruto who was still wearing that orange jumpsuit.

**"Well, I kind of like the way black makes you look, and I wanted to get some clothes like that." **He said, while Joey smiled and walked off.

**"Wait here, for a second." **He said while he went behind a corner, and they heard a poof and he came back with some clothes colored black.

_**"I guess there is no harm from summoning a few pairs of clothes for him." **_He thought while bringing them to Naruto.

**"Woah, where did those come from?" **Kiba asked noticing that they seemed to appear out of nowhere.

**"That is a trade secret, anyway Naruto try them on." **He said as he tossed the clothes to Naruto, and he raced to go change clothes.

**"Hey, Joey thanks for giving Naruto some new clothes, maybe now he can be more stealthy." **Kushina said, obviously thanking him again for being kind to Naruto.

**"Trust me, based on what happened with the villagers, the kid deserves a little more kindness from other people." **He said as he heard the sound of chains as Naruto was changing into some of the clothes.

**"What kind of outfit did you get him?" **Kiba said as he heard the sounds of chains.

**"Oh its kind of similar to mine, but a little different." **He said while Kiba just nodded at him.

**"So Joey, you are going to be going to the academy tomorrow with Kiba and Naruto right?" **Kushina asked him as he started playing with a Kunai knife.

**"Yeah, but I really don't know anything, plus I'm more into swords then I am into these throwing weapons." **He said while making sure he didn't lose his grip on the Kunai, but then he saw Kushina smile.

**"I have an idea, I am actually a sword master, and I would be happy to train you in swordplay and the ninja arts." **All of a sudden he stopped twirling the knife, and he looked at her.

**"A sword master huh? In that case, I'll be happy to accept your offer, however I'm guessing you won't hold back." **He said, as he noticed the surprised look on her face.

**"Huh, your smart, I'll give you that, but can you walk the walk?" **Kushina said with her smile starting to turn into a bit of a sadistic grin.

**"Who Knows, but if I'm gonna get my ass kicked, I might as well try to put up a fight." **He said, as he noticed Kushina was laughing, but then they heard Naruto walking down the hall.

**"Hey guys! How do I look?" **Naruto said, as they all took a look at his new look, Kushina and Kiba were impressed, while Joey just nodded his head.

Naruto's outfit was similar to Joey's, but instead of a leather jacket with a Death bat on it, it had a picture of a fox skull on the back, he was also wearing black leather pants with studded fingerless gloves, as well as a chain choker, and a couple of extra chains hanging from his pants.

**"Bad ass dude...Bad ass!" **Kiba said as he looked at Naruto.

**"I agree with Kiba man...Bad ass!" **Joey said while seeing that the clothes fit him.

**"Well Naruto, I think you already know my answer." **Kushina said while looking at her son with a surprised face.

**"So Naruto, Your mom said she would help me train, how tough can she get?" **Naruto suddenly got a grin on his face.

**"Well, lets just say she never holds back and leave it at that." **Naruto said while looking at his mother.

**"Well then, shall we get started?" **Kushina said while cracking her knuckles.

**"Uh...BYE GUYS! Joey I'll see you back at the compound...BYE MS. UZUMAKI!" **Kiba said while being polite as possible.

_**"Oh Man, Joey's gonna learn why they call Kushina "The Red Death"**_


	7. First Day

**_I noticed that i spelled Tsume with an I instead of a T, but im too lazy to go back and fix those small mistakes, but i made sure to spell it right this time, by the way, I'm not sure when I'll update my other fan fic._**

**_But i think in maybe about a week, thats just a rough guess really, but anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_**

* * *

So, Kiba was already back at the Inuzuka Compound, he left as soon as he Narutos home, obviously he knew what was going to happen to Joey, and he didn't want to be around to see it happen. He had one time accidentally said something wrong in front of Narutos mother, and he had looked pretty messed up when he came home later that day. But he knew that was just a small fluke, if there was thing Kushina took serious, it was training. And lets just say that when it came to training, even Satan could be more merciful, of course Naruto didn't have that many wounds or anything on him that one time he saw them training. But he figured that was because Naruto always managed to heal fast.

He still didn't know how Naruto managed to heal so fast, but he figured it was some sort of Uzumaki Bloodline. Of course that was the only real explanation he could come up with, after all he didn't like thinking too much about it anyway. For some reason Hana was just sitting in a chair with her legs up on a table reading some kind of book that Kiba had never seen before. He couldn't see the title of it, all he knew was that Hana had been reading it for a while and she had not put it down yet.

But either way, he decided not to pay too much attention to it, due to the fact he didn't really like the ideas of books. Mostly because he was actually too lazy to pick one up and read it for more then five minutes. Of course if it had to do with a new technique then of course Kiba would bury his nose in a book or a scroll if he could get stronger. Either way he was still wondering what was currently going on over at the Uzumaki Residence. Of course, then he could of sworn that he had heard yelling coming from the village, and he had a good idea on what was causing it.

He didn't even want to think about it so he decided to go and play with Akamaru to get his mind off of what could be happening at the Uzumaki residence.

* * *

**Four Hours later**

Kiba was currently in the Inuzuka compound after playing and training with Akamaru, and Hana still had her nose buried in that book and was still in almost the same chair she was in when he first came across her in the first place. But then of course he lost that train of thought when his mother suddenly popped up behind him.

**"Have you seen Joey?" **She said while scaring the hell out of Kiba.

**"Geez Mom! You scared the crap out of me!" **He yelled while checking to see if he shit his pants, and was relieved he didn't

**"Well Excuse me, but have you seen Joey?" **She asked again while rolling here eyes at her son.

**"Well...Yeah I know where he is, but I'm not sure if hes okay." **Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

**"What the hell are you talking about?" **Tsume said while glaring at him slightly.

**"Well, funny story actually, he met Naruto's mother, she offered to train him, and I haven't seen him since then." **He said as he noticed that Tsume had fallen on her back, but then she quickly stood back up.

**"YOU left HIM with THE RED DEATH of Konoha?" **She yelled obviously knowing what condition Joey was probably in.

**"Well, yeah, she was offering him training and he accepted, and I didn't want to see what would happen." **He said while trying to think about what happened to Joey.

**"You Know Kushina doesn't hold back on training, this isn't a good way to treat one of your newer clan members." **Now it was Kiba's turn to fall flat on his ass, as he heard what Tsume had to say.

**"New Clan Member? What do you mean?" **Kiba yelled while he was thinking the same thing in his head.

**"Well, I got back from a meeting with the hokage, and he said that he wanted me to take in Joey, but that means its permanent, so technically he is now a member of the Inuzuka clan." **She said as she started scratching behind her ear.

**"Uh, won't the other members of the clan be angry with you because of that?" **Kiba yelled, because he remembered that his mother said the Inuzuka clan council was pissed that they had taken in a foreigner, but now he was going to be a full fledged member.

**"Well, at first yeah, but its the Hokages orders, they won't resist." **She said while still scratching that same itch behind her ear.

_**"Well, I guess thats a little okay, it will be like having an older brother." **_Kiba thought while thinking about what life might be like.

But then he started thinking that Joey might go a little crazy and start to do even more dangerous stuff which somehow would involve him and Hana in the process. Because he remembered how when he took them for a ride in his car, and he almost killed them while jumping a bridge, but luckily they survived. Of course, and then there was the fact that maybe Kiba would be able to learn some techniques from Joey along the way. Maybe if he was lucky Joey would try to teach him how to shoot lightning out of a guitar.

Hana had heard that, and she smiled a bit, now it was like having two younger brothers, she may have not been much older then Joey but she was much older then Kiba. Plus she was happy because Joey had been rather kind to her in the past day, plus he had introduced her a lot of new things that he brought from his village. Plus she was happy that her mother had decided to take in an orphan of a destroyed village. But then she got sucked back into the book again and continued to read, she had to admit this book was very entertaining.

And as if the Devil had heard them, they heard the door to their home open, and they all looked to see that Joey had just walked in. And that was the surprising part, his face looked fine! In fact the rest of his body was covered in bruises and some were swelling up in certain areas. _**(Bow chika wow wow)**_

But other then that he seemed perfectly fine, sure his body wasn't looking too good and he was limping slightly but he was still mostly okay.

**"WOAH! What the hell happened to you?" **Hana said while looking up from the book and looking at Joey.

**"I got into a little sparring match with one Kushina Uzumaki, which reminds me, hey Kiba come here for a second." **He said as Kiba walked over to him, and then they saw Joey punch Kiba in the face.

**"YOU KNOW IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT IF YOU HAD TOLD ME THAT NARUTO'S MOTHER WAS KNOWN AS THE RED DEATH!" **He yelled out while Kiba just got off of the floor.

**"Heh Sorry, but you learn from mistakes I guess." **Kiba said sheepishly while Tsume and Hana were trying not to laugh at their brother, and the soon to be brother.

**"Yeah, you could say that." **All of a sudden Joey said in a calm mellow voice, which surprised Kiba.

**"Wait, one moment you want to eat my face off, the next you are okay with it?" **Kiba asked out of sure confusion.

**"It screws with your mind doesn't it?" **Joey said while getting a sadistic grin that would put Anko to shame.

* * *

_**At a nearby Dango Shop, Anko sneezes.**_

**"Wow, you are evil, you know that?" **Kiba said while trying not to laugh.

**"Hey, nothing wrong with that, anyway what were you guys talking about." **Joey asked while he was grinning even wider.

**"Oh, that, well I'll let mom explain." **He said as he turned to Tsume.

**"Well lets make it quick then shall we?" **Tsume said as she walked towards Joey.

**"Well, what did you want to talk about?" **Joey said while rubbing one of his sore muscles.

**"Joey, you know how the Hokage told me to watch you for the time being right?" **Tsume said while Joey just nodded.

**"Well, It turns out he wants you to be adopted into the Inuzuka clan...so what do you say?" **She asked while he got a thought filled look on his face.

**"Well, Do you need to ask? Hell, Kiba has already kind of become a friend, Hana and I are starting to become friends, and you and I both have the same dislike for the pink haired banshee on that council." **At the mention of the pink haired banshee, they both cringed in disgust.

**"Wow, Joey, Mom, you two are so alike its scary!" **Kiba said as he noticed that they both looked at him with the EXACT same glare.

**"Okay, Ignoring Beavis over there, Yeah, I would want to be adopted into the Inuzuka clan." **He said as he was keeping a straight face.

**"In that case, welcome Joseph Gale Inuzuka." **Tsume said as she now pronounced his new name.

**"Hey my name sound better too, Awesome!" **Joey said as he walked over to Kiba and put him in a headlock.

**"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" **Kiba said as Joey was starting to give him noogies.

**"Oh what I can't have fun with my little brother?" **He said as he was trying hard not to laugh.

**"Oh Great, TWO older siblings, as if I didn't have enough trouble with one." **He said quietly but Hana suddenly appeared right next to him.

**"I'm sorry, What was that?" **Hana said while she had a grin on her face.

_**"Oh Crap! Should have shut my mouth!" **_Kiba thought as he noticed the grin on his sisters face.

**"Joey Hold him down! Lets have fun with little brother!" **She said as Joey made sure he couldn't get out of the headlock.

Tsume just looked at the two older kids messing with the younger one, and she walked away with with a grin on her face.

_**"Of Course, I also noticed the way Hana looks at Joey, so who knows what will happen now...after all its okay for them to date...they aren't related by blood." **_Tsume grinned while thinking weird thoughts.

Of course, Hana and Joey were having a blast messing with Kiba in the other room, and the funny part was that Akamaru was just sitting there while trying to laugh but all that came out was a bark. And Hana was laughing so hard she was surprised she wasn't crying tears of joy. After all she was used to messing with Kiba, but usually he was hard to get a hold of, now she had someone to help hold him down. She was starting to learn that it was okay to have fun every now and then. But after a while they had decided to let Kiba go, since he was laughing so hard it looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Either way, it was getting late and they needed to catch up on sleep, and Kiba and Joey had to go to the academy tomorrow. So Joey went to go sleep out in his car again. While Hana put in a bookmark in her copy of the book she got from Joey.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

** (Skipping time, since I want to get to the academy)**

Joey had woken up earlier then usual, and it turns out that Hana and Tsume were also awake at the same time, and they were going to let Kiba sleep in for a bit. But Joey got an evil idea and told them to cover their ears, they didn't know what he meant by that, but then they saw him walk into Kiba's room with an evil smirk on his face.

_**"Why do I get the feeling, that Kiba is not going to like this?" **_Hana and Tsume thought to themselves as they saw him walk into Kibas room.

A couple of seconds passed before they actually started to hear something, all of a sudden they heard a guitar solo go off at full volume, luckily the room he was in was mostly soundproof so the rest of the clan couldn't hear the solo. But then it was soon ended when they heard a voice yell.

**"JOEY! WHAT THE HELL!" **They heard Kiba's voice yell, and Joey ran out of the room dodging pillows and anything else thrown at him.

Of course, Kiba was not happy, and neither was Akamaru, they had just been taken out of their dreams of being surrounded by pretty girls and food, or in Akamaru's case, pretty dogs, either way they were both pissed that they were awake.

**"You could have given me five more minutes!" **Kiba said, as he saw Joey was looking at something.

**"You might want to take your tent down and get dressed." **Joey said while he was grinning, of course Kiba was confused.

_**"What the hell? I don't have a tent in my room." **_He thought as he looked back and saw that there wasn't a tent in there.

**"There isn't a tent in there, what do you...OH GOD!" **Kiba yelled as he noticed what Joey was talking about and he ran back into his room and looked for a pair of pants.

Tsume and Hana were laughing but were also a little weirded out at what had just happened, of course they were only thinking about the way that Kiba had woken up, and they weren't thinking about how his tent was still put up when he came out of his room. Of course, Kiba walked out of his room after he had put on a pair of pants and his usual jacket. And he was blushing like crazy.

**"That was so embarassing." **He mumbled to himself as Joey was laughing his ass off.

**"That was priceless! Anyway come on Kiba lets get going." **He said as he got a dead serious expression on his face.

**"Well yeah, but I don't know where the academy is, and my stamina and speed isn't as good as yours, so we either go now, or we can end up late." **Of course it only took Kiba a second to make up his mind.

**"I still don't see why you can't take your car." **Kiba said while putting his ninja sandals on, and Joey putting his clothes on, and strapping his guitar to his back.

**"One it will attract too much attention, and two I have to fix one of the headlights." **Joey said remembering how they jumped over that bridge two days ago.

Of course Kiba just sighed and walked out the door with Joey on his heels, they were running at the same pace, because Kiba was much faster then Joey. Of course that didn't mean that they weren't going to be there on time at least.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the academy**

**(Again Skipping time, to avoid larger detail)**

Naruto was currently outside of the classroom, as he was waiting for Kiba and Joey to show up, after all they were his only two friends, and Joey had become a training buddy in that short time yesterday. When his mother had come at them with all she had, and well the ending result was that they got the shit kicked out of them, while his mother barely got a scratch on her. Basically they were going to have to start training with Kushina Daily after the Academy school day was over. But Naruto was just dressed casually today, he was wearing a blue t shirt with blood red shorts. To be honest anything was better then that orange jumpsuit. Either way, he was tired of waiting, so he went inside and took a seat.

And he noticed that all the girls except Hinata were glomping over at Sasuke. Who was as usual ignoring the fan girls. Naruto had to admit, he may hate Sasuke, but at least he kept the annoying girls at bay, he was surprised that some of the girls there had even signed up to be Kunoichi. They all just seemed to weak and obsessive to be Ninja. Why couldn't there be one that actually was a fighter and didn't spend all their time wondering how their hair looked.

He then noticed that Iruka told everyone to sit down and shut the hell up using his big head jutsu. Which was surprisingly useful when he was teaching at the academy, he then cleared his throat and began to speak.

**"Okay, today we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year." **As soon as he got that one sentence out, everyone had different reactions.

**"Troublesome." **Shikamaru said.

**"Hope he knows some different types of food." **Its obvious choji said that.

_**"Hmph, probably nothing compared to me." **_The Emo Sasuke Uchiha thought.

_**"Hes probably not as good as Sasuke." **_Said another pink haired banshee by the name of Sakura.

_**"I wonder if hes hot." **_Thought Ino, all though Shino didn't say much at all.

_**"I hope he is not a jerk." **_Hinata thought while playing with her thumbs.

As for the rest of the class, they just didn't think it was that big of a deal, but then Iruka said something that got their attention.

**"He is from a foreign village that was destroyed, and he won't hesitate to hurt any of you, so I wouldn't try to piss him off." **Iruka said while he was wondering where Joey was in the first place.

All of a sudden the entire class, heard a couple of crashing sounds, and Kiba ran in through the door.

**"Sorry I'm late!" **He yelled as he took his seat.

**"Huh, where the heck is Joe..." **He was soon cut off, as he noticed that someone had jumped through the window, and his first thought was.

_**"Oh Geez, Anko not again so soon!" **_He thought in his head as he noticed that it wasn't Anko.

**"Sorry I'm late Iruka, but someone locked the door, so I had to jump through the window." **He said while picking some of the glass out of his jacket.

Everyone was surprised to look at this guy, of course the first thing they looked at was the way he looked. With the symbols of skulls on his clothing, as well as the chains dangling from him, as well as some foreign like features.

**"Everyone this is Joseph Gale...Well technically Joseph Gale Inuzuka." **Iruka said while looking at the glass shards on the ground.


	8. Academy Day

**_Okay, i just realized something, how come whenever i manage to type up another chapter, i notice that i have a review on my other chapter, JUST as i am about to update. _**

**_Maybe its some coincidence, or I'm going insane you never know, anyone for people who may be reading this there will be a reason why i will be bashing Sasuke and Sakura in this fic_**

**_First i am going to bash Sasuke because to be honest i changed it to where he was damaged even more by the Uchiha massacre._**

**_As for Sakura, well i think you already know why I'm bashing her._**

**_Sorry Sasuke and Sakura fans, but thats how it is, by the way, if you want to see a fic where i don't bash Sasuke, check out NARUTO THE SAINT. IN THAT OTHER FAN FIC I WROTE, I DO NOT BASH SASUKE IN THAT ONE._**

**_But this one i do, so sorry again if your a fan of Sasuke._**

**_I don't own Naruto, Full Metal Jacket, the military, or any of the stuff mentioned in this story._**

**_By the way, i do not know alot about the military, but i know ALOT of people in the military so they gave me a little information, so sorry if it isn't accurate._**

**_By the way, if you do have any information for me so as to help me with the story, that will be appreciated.  
_**

* * *

**"Everyone this is Joseph Gale...Well technically Joseph Gale Inuzuka." **Iruka said while looking at the shards of glass on the ground.

He didn't like the fact that Joey had only been here for a minute and already he had broken a window in the academy. But he figured he was going to let it slide this time, since he figured he would have to deal with some of the other students in the classroom. Everyone in the room had their own reactions to Joey jumping through the window.

_**"That is one crazy bastard." **_Shikamaru and Choji were thinking the same thing.

_**"DAMN! HE IS HOT!"**_Ino thought while thinking perverted thoughts.

_**"A little scary, but I shouldn't judge so soon." **_Hinata was thinking while looking at Joey.

_**"I could beat him." **_Sasuke thought since he didn't like the new guy already.

_**"Hes trying to copy Sasuke with that look." **_Sakura thought, even though he was dressed nothing like Sasuke.

Joey was basically cracking his neck, and took his seat by Kiba and Naruto, as well as some girl he had no idea what her name was. He put his legs up on the desk, which caused him to accidentally kick a certain pink haired girl in the back of the head.

**"OW! IRUKA SENSEI! HE JUST KICKED ME!" **She screeched, causing everybody to cover their ears.

**"Oh Damn it! Not another one of these pink haired banshees." **Joey said while banging his head against the table.

**"IRUKA SENSEI! PUNISH HIM!" **She yelled again, which made Joey want to kick her in the back of the head again.

**"Sakura! It was clearly an accident! So be quiet please!" **Iruka yelled while covering his ears.

Sakura however, was fuming and Joey was grinning like an idiot, however he was also pissed off in his head, since now he knew two pink banshees, and they both didn't like him so far. But he really didn't care, he was just glad that not everyone in the class was acting like that. But with that in the back of his head, Iruka told him to introduce himself, since obviously they didn't know anything about him at all.

**"Joey, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." **He said, while Joey took his legs off of the desk.

**"Okay, as Iruka said, my name is Joseph Gale Inuzuka, I'm sixteen, I was recently adopted into the Inuzuka clan, and already I have made a few enemies, my likes include Music, my guitar, the Inuzuka clan, Avenged Sevenfold, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, John 5, Nirvana, and some other people, as well as swords and black clothing, my dislikes include, LOUD people, people with a superiority complex and sexists, oh and people who think I am trying to look like someone, when really I just like to dress in black." **He said while he sat back down. Of course a couple of people were confused, they were all wondering what he was talking about in his likes.

_**"Who the hell is Marilyn Manson and John 5?" **_Shikamaru was thinking as he rubbed the back of his head.

_**"What the hell is Avenged Sevenfold and Slipknot?" **_Iruka was thinking as he was looking at Joey.

_**"Well he seems respectful towards women so far." **_Hinata thought while she was playing with her fingers.

_**"Was he insulting me?" **_Sasuke and Sakura thought while they both stared at him.

**"Okay, ignoring the confusing parts of that speech, lets get on with class for today." **Iruka said as he started to test them on throwing shuriken and such.

Joey was a little hesitant at first, but he remembered how Kushina had taught him how to throw Shuriken the other day, and he was able to throw the Shuriken at an average level. Sasuke was at the top of course, and all of the fan girls were going rabid on him. Sakura however managed to fail miserably because she was too busy thinking about Sasuke while throwing the Shuriken. But the most shocking event was that Naruto actually tied with Sasuke for the target practice.

Usually Naruto was the one who did not do well at all, but now he was actually doing well now, nobody had an idea why, but Joey had a pretty good feeling.

_**"Kushina must have told him to start acting more serious."**_He thought as he knew how strict she was in her training.

The rest of the class was on average level at best, of course that just caused the training part to begin. They were all supposed to be running laps around the village, of course Joey got a smart ass idea. And before Iruka told them to go, he told everyone his plan, and they all nodded at his instructions, he then disappeared for a couple of seconds.

_**"Okay Guys repeat what I say when were running." **_Was what he said to everyone when they started out.

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones who didn't want anything to do with Joey's so called plan, mostly because Sakura didn't like Joey, and Sasuke thought it was a stupid idea. So then all of the academy students got organized in a large group, and Joey came back, but he was dressed differently.

He seemed to be wearing an outfit that was pitch black but it looked like it was a drill Instructors uniform. He then started running and the rest of the students were following him, Kiba of course was in the lead, but he was going at the same speed as Joey.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a nearby Dango Shop**

Anko and Kurenai were just finishing up their meal at the shop, and apparently they both had a day off from their work. Because the guy with the huge eyebrows kept taking missions before they could. So they were both bored out of their minds after that meal, and then there was the fact that they had to deal with a couple of drunks who tried hitting on them earlier, but then they heard something in the distance, and it sounded like marching and...singing?

**"Up in the morning to the rising sun!" **They heard someone singing.

**"Up in the morning to the rising sun!" **They heard a bunch of voices singing this time, and they saw that it was coming from a nearby source.

They saw that all the academy students were running in an organized way, and that they were singing at the same time, so Anko and Kurenai just had to watch what was going on.

**"Gonna run all day till the runnings done!" **The man in front of the group said, as they noticed that he was the new guy that the 3rd hokage was talking about.

**"Gonna run all day till the runnings done!" **The students repeated back as they already seemed to be out of breath.

Anko and Kurenai were bored out of their minds so they decided to run in front with the three in the lead. Two of them they recognized, the first one was Iruka Umino who was Anko's current interest, however Iruka was a little oblivious to it. And the other one was Kiba Inuzuka, who was one of the students at the academy, and the other one was the new guy who for some reason was wearing an odd uniform. At first he was a little surprised when those two suddenly showed up and started running with them, but he just let it go, and kept on running and singing.

**"I love working for the old man!" **He yelled, everyone figured he was talking about the Hokage. And of course Anko and Kurenai joined in on the singing part too.

**"I love working for the old man!" **They all repeated back to him as they kept running.

**"Lets me know just who I am!" **He yelled back, as he was obviously trying to rip off the Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket.

* * *

**Meanwhile with a certain Old man.**

The 3rd Hokage sneezed as he got the feeling that someone in the world had just called him an old man. And he knew that there were only two men who would DARE call him an old man, and he got the feeling that he knew which one just called him that.

* * *

**At the end of the day**

Everyone at the Academy ground was currently out of breath, sure they had just ran throught the village, so it wasn't unexpected that they were out of breath. But the fact that they were singing through the whole thing was making them even more tired. Of course Joey, Kiba, Naruto and Iruka, Kurenai, and Anko were the ones in the lead group, they were exhausted too, but not as much as the rest of the students, Sasuke and Sakura may not have done what the rest of the students had done, but they were also pretty beat.

**"Dang Joey, you really know how to tire people out." **Iruka said as the others just nodded.

**"Well thats how the warriors from where I'm from trained." **He said as he switched back to his regular outfit.

**"By the way that reminds me, I never asked you what the Ninja in your village were like." **Iruka said, while even Kurenai and Anko were interested now.

**"That comes later, but first how about you introduce me to those two behind you." **He said while he pointed to Anko and Kurenai.

**"Well I'm Kurenai Yuuhi." **The woman with red eyes extended her hand, and shook Joey's hand.

**"And I'm Anko Mitarashi." **He was about to shake her hand, when all of a sudden she leaped behind him and nicked his cheek with a kunai and tasted the blood.

**"Ohhhhh, Tasty!" **She said while getting a maniacal grin, all of a sudden something unexpected happened.

Joey flung her over his shoulder and twisted the Kunai out of her hand, and nicked her cheek and ended up licking the blood on the Kunai also.

**"Not Bad Yourself." **He said while sporting a grin that could easily match hers.

**"Ha! I like this kid!" **Anko said while he helped her up, and Kurenai just shook her head.

**"Sorry about that, but what is your name?" **Kurenai asked while she apoligized for Anko's Strange behavior.

**"Well my name is Joseph Gale Inuzuka, but most people just call me Joey." **He said while doing a mock bow.

They all were grinning at the way he introduced himself, Anko was laughing because this kid had matched her in her crazy greeting. And Iruka was thinking something along the lines of,

_**"Please Don't tell me this kid is going to be a male version of Anko." **_Iruka thought to himself while face palming.

He didn't have a problem with Anko, the only problem was that she could be a little strange in her greetings and other things. Basically she was also kind of like how Naruto acts sometimes, man did that bring up some memories.

**"So Joey, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself." **Anko said after a long moment of silence.

**"Well, how about we talk about this inside the academy, frankly I get bored standing up for too long." **He said while he started to walk inside, with the Kunoichi, Shinobi, and the two students following him.

**Inside the Academy**

** "So how about you tell us about your villages ninja." **Iruka wasted no time in asking the question that was on his mind.

**"Well we don't exactly have Ninja." **He said which surprised the hell out of everyone there.

**"Well then what do you have?" **Kiba asked confused, on how his village didn't have Ninja.

**"Well we had FOUR different military forces." **He said which got a whistle from Anko.

**"Well, what were they called?" **Kurenai asked, wondering about his former villages military forces.

**"Well, there is the Army, The Navy, The Marine Corps, and the Air Force." **He said which earned him confused looks from everyone.

**"Well, the Army and the Marines are basically Front Line warriors, like some of your Ninja forces, the Navy is the force on the sea and the ocean, and the air force is...well were else in the sky." **He said which got a question from Kiba.

**"How did they manage to get into the air?" **He said, because he had never heard of such a jutsu like that.

**"Well, they had a SPECIAL type of summoning, kind of like the one I have back HOME, but it flys in the air." **He said, while motioning to Kiba to keep it down a bit.

Kiba figured it was just like the car he had back at the Clan House, however he was now interested in the machine that granted people the ability to fly.

**"Okay, out of the four groups, which was probably the toughest?" **Iruka asked trying to figure out what was with the four military forces.

**"Oh thats easy, the Marine Corp is probably the toughest one to join." **He said thinking back to some stuff in his past life.

**"Why do you say that?" **Anko asked while twirling a kunai in her hand.

**"Well, because a Marine once told me that their academy or Boot Camp as they call it, was pretty much, TWELVE WEEKS IN HELL." **He said while using a dark voice.

**"Twelve weeks, why not three to four years?" **Kurenai said, wondering what was with the lack of training.

**"Twelve weeks is all they need to turn people into warriors." **He explained as simple as that, he knew a couple of Marines who told them about their experiences.

**"Okay, so what type of training do they do besides that one running/singing thing from earlier?" **Kiba asked wondering why he had been so worn out by that.

**"Well basically what the academy teaches, Hand to Hand combat, weapons training, demolition, recon, interrogation, as well as some other things." **He said while trying to think of what to tell them.

* * *

**TIME SKIP, ONE HOUR LATER**

Joey had just finished his long explanation the everyone who was there, Naruto had become interested in the Marine Corps, mostly because he liked the way Joey had described them. Kiba was wondering what his villages Army was like, and Kurenai, Anko, and Iruka, were wondering what his former villages Navy and Air force was capable of.

**"Okay guys, its been great talking to you, but Naruto and I have some after school training to do." **He said as Naruto grabbed him and pulled him out the door, Kiba just started to run home since he knew Joey was going to be back later at the Inuzuka compound anyway.

**"I have to admit, he is a strange kid, but hes also interesting." **Kurenai said, as she remembered what Joey had just said.

**"I'll Say! That kid was pretty awesome!" **Anko said while remembering how the Kid had the balls to actually cut her.

**"Yeah, I still wonder how he managed to survive his villages destruction without so much as a scratch on him." **He said remembering what the 3rd hokage had told him.

**"Maybe he was out of the village when they were attacked, However I am wondering how their military couldn't hoard off whatever village was attacking them." **Kurenai said, while also being in deep thought over that subject.

**"And the fact that he still acts pretty normal, is also strange, that kid must have some guts to be able to act like that, I mean hell, even the Uchiha brat was psychologically damaged from that whole massacre. **Anko said while remembering how the Uchiha kid would beat the hell out of anyone who even mentioned any name starting with an _**I.**_

But they needed to go and get some rest in, as well as getting ready to see if they had any missions for tomorrow. Plus Iruka still had to teach at the Academy, so he had to go get his rest too.

* * *

**Meanwhile At the Uzumaki Home**

Joey was still having trouble blocking the blows from Kushina, not to mention he had to make sure that he could counter her attacks too. It was a good thing that they were using wooden swords, or else Joey and Naruto might have been dead already. Of course Kushina was going all out, so it wasn't a surprise that they were both getting their asses kicked.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled out as four solid clones came into existence.

_**"I have got to try and learn that." **_Joey thought while going to attack Kushina with Naruto.

However she was easily able to block his blows, and Naruto's clones were easily being destroyed.

**"Heres your tea Kushina." **Said a Shadow clone of Kushina who came up with some tea.

**"Oh thanks." **She said as she was now drinking the tea while warding off Naruto's and Joey's attacks.

**"It looks like your winning again." **The Clone said as it walked off.

**"Yep, and yet you two still couldn't make me spill my tea." **She then started to attack them head on.

And well, basically her skill was not matched by the two of them, or any of the shadow clones that were being produced.

* * *

**Two Hours Later, Inuzuka Compound**

** "HOLY SHIT! JOEY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" **Kiba yelled while he saw how many bruises were on his face, however you could still tell it was Joey.

**"A Lovely woman known as The Red Death, man, she seems so sweet and innocent at first, but then its like she gets possessed by a demon." **He said as he sat down to eat with his new family.


	9. Graduation Exam

**_Anyway so i decided to type this chapter up, this will contain alot of sasuke and sakura bashing, by the way i did switch a couple of things around_**, **_so anyway its fanfiction so don't expect it to be perfect. By the way i noticed that when i first published this chapter i noticed i screwed up the team assignments by putting shino in two groups...so i fixed it  
_**

**_Anyway, i didn't know how to play this part out, so i added in a time skip, to when they graduate, so enjoy the chapter.  
_**

* * *

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

It had been one whole year since Joey had been in the Naruto Universe, and well he had made a really big change. He was now slightly taller then he was before, but he also had a small goatee growing out which was black but dyed red at the end of it. Kind of like how Dimebag Darrell used to dye his beard, either way he had gotten to know the Inuzuka clan very well. He was on pretty good terms with Kiba, Hana, and Tsume, however the rest of the clan still didn't trust him fully.

However the days were pretty much the same at the academy, Joey, Kiba, and Naruto had grown to hate half of the class due to the fact that half of it consisted of Sasuke's Fan girls and Sasuke himself. Joey had tried to be nice towards Sasuke, but he decided to be a Jackass towards everyone. As for Sakura, well she just hated Joey because he really didn't give a shit about her. Plus she hated him because in the past year, he had progressed through the academy, and he was now currently tied for Rookie of the year.

And well he didn't leave Naruto and Kiba behind, because even Kiba had started to learn swordplay except Tsume was the one to teach him his clan's sword style. As for Naruto, well Joey had trained beside him for that whole year, so they were pretty confident in each others abilities. Not to mention, they had even started to match Kushina in swordplay. Now she could no longer drink tea and fight at the same time around them, now she actually had to try against them. And considering the fact that she is a master swordsman, thats progress for the two of them.

However that morning was a little different, because instead of walking to the academy like they usually did, Joey decided that they were going to take his car, since he figured, it was supposed to be the graduation exams, so he was going to show up in style. Not to mention he wanted to get there fast and not have to worry about being late to class.

Another thing that had changed over the year was that Joey was friends with Kurenai and Anko, mostly because they respected the fact that he wasn't like some of the stuck up pigs in the village. Not to mention he seemed to be respectful of everyone unless they did something that didn't deserve respect. But Anko liked him because he was a crazy bastard, so in a way he kind of had her personality, plus not to mention, Joey had taken Kurenai and Anko for a ride in his car.

Which had resulted in Anko having the time of her life, and Kurenai having mixed thoughts, but either way they thought it was pretty cool. But anyway let me tell you what is happening right now.

_**Inuzuka Clan House**_

Joey had made sure that Kiba was awake so that they could get to the academy on time, and Kiba had no problem with waking up since he knew what Joey was going to do today. Not only was he going to do a flashy entrance with his car, but he was actually going to show off his true strength, because no matter what happened at the academy, they didn't seem to let them spar with the other students until graduation, so he wanted to see who Joey would kick the shit out of.

**"Okay Kiba, Lets go pick up Naruto, time to show people what we are made of." **Joey said with a grin on his face, while revving the engine of his charger.

**"Hell Yeah Bro! Lets go!" **Kiba had even started to call Joey his brother because they had become good friends.

**"LOCK AND LOAD!" **They both yelled as the charger raced forward tearing up some of the ground, while Tsume and Hana just looked at the retreating vehicle.

**"Why do I get the feeling those two are going to cause trouble?" **Tsume said while holding a hand against her head.

**"Well for one, Joey is a daredevil who does crazy stunts, and Kiba is almost exactly like him, not to mention Naruto completes their group of three." **Hana said, remembering how many pranks and stunts those three had pulled over the year.

**"Well, at least now they will show their true strength now that its graduation time." **Tsume said as she walked off to get a mission from the Hokage.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Naruto's House**_

Naruto just looked at Kiba and Joey, and the strange vehicle that they had arrived in, to say Naruto was excited was an understatement. He was practically dripping with excitement and other emotions, but he was quickly thrown into the car by Kiba and they drove off, while Kushina was looking at them from a window and wondering what the hell that strange black thing was.

* * *

_**At The Academy**_

All of the students had arrived early for some reason, but he still could not see Kiba, Naruto or Joey, for some reason he felt like something bad was going to happen. But he just shrugged it off as nothing, but then he heard cries coming from the street.

**"ITS A DEMON! RUN!" **Iruka winced when he heard the word demon, and he and the students ran outside to see what was going on.

They couldn't see anything at first, but then they saw a strange metal beast coming right at them. His first reaction was that he was feeling fear, but he quickly got over it as he noticed the creature just started slowing down when it started to reach the academy. But he was still a little cautious, so he decided to pull out a kunai just to make sure that the thing wasn't going to attack them.

But then he saw that there was a door on the side of the metal beast, and it actually opened, and then the three students who were missing had just arrived.

**"We are here to take the graduation exam and kick ass!" **Said the three who had just popped out of the strange beast.

Most of the students looked at them in awe because of how cool they had looked when they drove up in the car. But what caught their attention the most was how all three of them were dressed.

Kiba was dressed in all black leather, with a jacket that was covered in a large dog skull, as well as wearing black combat boots, as well as wearing a spiked dog collar as well as wearing black fingerless gloves.

Naruto was wearing something completely different, he was wearing black too, but he had wearing a coat that had a picture of a fox on the back fighting against a man. He was also wearing black jeans which was covered in studs.

Joey, he was now wearing a black trench coat that had a picture of a wolf fighting with a death bat on the back. As well as wearing a shirt that had _SLIPKNOT_ printed on it in blood red letters, as well as showing strange men in masks. But he was also wearing black fingerless gloves as well as black leather pants that were torn at the knees, he was also wearing a strange mask that made him look scary.

_**His mask would look like Mick Thomsons from Slipknot.**_

Everyone was looking at them in awe, until a certain banshee and an emo king started to speak up.

**"Freaks, why do you even bother to look cool." **Sakura said as she just looked at them in disgust.

**"Why are you dressed up? Did you actually think you would pass the exams?" **Sasuke said in sort of a jackass tone.

**"I don't know, did you actually believe people think you are straight?" **All three of them said at the same time, which made everyone start to laugh at Sasuke.

He was about to say something back, but then Iruka told them to stop their pointless fight and to get ready for the exams. So they just walked off and headed for the first portion of the exam, which was the part where they had to test their throwing skills.

**"Okay Sasuke, Your up first." **Iruka said while Sasuke just grunted and took the shuriken and Kunai.

He ended up hitting most of the targets and all of his fan girls were talking about how awesome he was, but he really was starting to get annoyed with the fact that they wouldn't leave him alone when he had no interest in them whatsoever. Anyway back to the story, the last ones up were Joey and Naruto, they both had creepy grins on their faces.

They quickly took the weapons, and they didn't even look like they were trying, because they hit each and every target in the bullseye of the target. And everybody was just looking at them in shock, mostly because they usually only scored an average score at best.

**"Okay, So Naruto and Joey have the highest scores, now to the Ninjutsu part of the exams." **Iruka said while Sasuke and Sakura just got pissed off at Joey and Naruto.

Ino had stopped caring about Sasuke a while ago, and she was currently yelling about how awesome Joey and Naruto were, because she knew that it would piss Sakura off. She had actually become pretty good friends with Naruto, Kiba, and Joey. Mostly because Joey was the only person who actually had the balls to talk back to Sasuke when he started talking shit about people, and thank god that he rubbed off on Kiba and Naruto.

But anyway, now the next test was to do the three academy Jutsu that were requied to pass, and then do a jutsu that you had learned independently or as a clan secret. First up was Sasuke, again he did the basic three and then the fireball jutsu, which wasted a lot of his chakra.

Kiba was up next, and he did the three jutsu required, and then he did the fang over fang technique.

Ino did the required three with a bored look and then she finished with her mind transfer jutsu, and she used it to get Sakura to punch herself In the face.

Naruto had to use the shadow clone jutsu in place of the clone jutsu, but Iruka was shocked that he could pull that off. But then he finished with using some kind of water style jutsu.

Joey was the last one up who did the academy three without breaking a sweat, but then they saw him reach for his guitar. Which got a confused look from Iruka and the students.

**"Joey, Perform your own Nin-" **But he was cut off as Joey said something to get him to shut up.

**"I Am, Just give me a second and I'll Show you." **Joey said as he started to play a song, and he had chosen Mizuki as his target.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

[Chorus]

Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

[Chorus x4]

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.  
[Repeat]

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...

* * *

All of a sudden they all saw a bunch of strange figures holding swords attack Mizuki head on, and to any normal person it would have looked like he was being cut up by an unknown force. Not to mention that snake bites and other strange markings were starting to appear on his body while he was shrieking In pain.

**"Joey Thats Enough! Release Mizuki!" **Iruka yelled, as Joey just dispelled the jutsu, which was a combination of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Kurenai had given him the idea after he said that he could use Music as a weapon, and she helped him figure out a way to make another one of his songs a deadly weapon. Plus not to mention she had caught Mizuki looking at her through a window at the hot springs. So basically she was a part of the whole plot against Mizuki.

**"Damn, Brutal! But you pass!" **Iruka said while he was healing Mizuki.

Joey just nodded his head as they continued with the next portion of the exam, which was the Taijutsu sparring. And Joey was just dieing to fight someone with just his fists, of course he had to wait until Iruka said who was going to fight who.

**"Okay First Match, Sakura vs Ino." **Sakura just scoffed because she thought she was going to win.

But she had no idea that ever since Ino had gotten over her crush on Sasuke that she had actually started training more, so basically she was now much stronger then Sakura. And to be honest, their match was probably the most one sided fight anyone had ever seen, Sakura went on Jabbering about some worthless crap about Sasuke and love, but then Ino got tired of it and finished her with three moves.

To be honest, it was a little sad that she could beat her so easily, and Iruka was just shaking his head at how stupid the pink haired girl was.

**"Okay Next Match, Joey vs Sasuke." **Joey's eyes lit up at that, and he immediately put his guitar down and jumped into the ring.

**"Give up now Loser, I will obviously win this match." **Sasuke started to say but he noticed that Joey didn't even seem to be paying attention to him.

**"Hey Failure! Are You listening!" **Sasuke yelled at Joey while he looked at Sasuke with a bored look in his eyes.

**"Oh you were talking to me?" **When he said that, Sasuke snapped at the fact that he wasn't taking him seriously.

So he started attacking in a blind rage, and Joey was just dodging all of his attacks while not even working on it. He was just thinking that Sasuke was going to tire himself out soon, if he kept attacking like that.

And frankly, soon enough Sasuke got a little tired and started to slow down, and then Joey started to attack back, and he used a fighting style that he learned from Tsume. He wasn't sure what it was called, all he knew was that it sure as hell packed a punch. Because he soon landed a punch on Sasuke's Face, and knocked out two of his teeth.

Then he brought his knee up into his gut, and while Sasuke bent over in pain he started to roundhouse kick him in the side. It went on like that for about three minutes until Sasuke was on the ground in a bloody mess.

**"Okay, Winner is-" **All of a sudden, Iruka was cut off by a certain pink haired banshee.

**"HE CHEATED! THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD BEAT SASUKE!" **She screamed, and everyone with hearing just covered their ears.

**"Get it through your head Sakura, I kicked the shit out of your precious Sasuke, so unless you want me to beat that ugly mug of yours up, I suggest you shut the hell up!" **Joey yelled out in his demonic voice, which he had begun to use a lot around Sakura.

She actually did the smart thing and shut up, while everone there was thanking Joey that he had managed to shut her up for more then two minutes. The last couple of fights were pretty boring, due to the fact that it was a bunch of no name students facing the other side of the class.

Kiba and Narutos match ended in a draw since they were both equally matched in strength, so they both ended up passing out at the same time. Which caused Joey to go over and get them out of the sparring ring.

After that, Iruka just told them to all walk inside to receive their headbands, of course he made sure to get Joey, Kiba, and Naruto black headbands, since the blue just didn't seem to go right with them.

**"Congratulations everyone, you are now officially Ninja of this village, serve your village with pride, by the way the Rookie of the Year is Joseph Gale Inuzuka." **Iruka said, while Kiba and Naruto gave Joey a fist bump, and Sakura screeched in complaint.

But she shut up when Iruka yelled at her to shut the hell up, while the others were just rolling their eyes at her. And then Iruka pulled out a sheet, that had the team assignments on it.

**"Okay anyway, On to the teams...Team 1." **He said as the author decided to skip over to the more important people.

**"Kiba Inuzuka...Shino Aburame...and Naruto Uzumaki...are Team 7, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." **Iruka announced as Naruto and Kiba gave each other a fist pound.

**"Sasuke Uchiha...Sai...and Ino Yamanaka, are Team 8, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." **None of them seemed to say anything about it so they kept quiet.

**"Hinata Hyuuga...Sakura Haruno...and Joseph Gale Inuzuka, are Team 10 since 9 is till in circulation, your sensei is Anko Mitarashi." **Joey was a bit bummed that Sakura was on his team, but he was glad he had Anko as a sensei.

**"Eden...Choji Akimichi...and Shikamaru Nara, are Team 11, Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." **None of them, seemed to be talking since Choji was busy eating, Shino was looking at bugs, and Shikamaru was sleeping. Plus no one knew that much about eden since he was a mystery student.

**"Come here tommorrow to meet your senseis." **Iruka said as he left the room, and he decided that he was going to go talk to Hinata, since he didn't really know her that well.

**"Hey your Hinata right?" **He asked the pale, lavender eyed girl.

"**U-um, yes...y-your J-Joey right?" **She said while stuttering a bit, she was obviously shy.

**"Yes I am, anyway I realized that I don't know you that well, so I figured that I might as well try to get to know you, since you are my teammate." **He said while holding out his hand.

**"Y-Yeah, I g-guess." **She said while she shook his hand.

**"Oh Come On, don't be so nervous, I don't bite!" **He said in a sarcastic voice, which got her to laugh a bit.

**"S-sorry, I-I just really don't talk that well to new people." **She said while rubbing her hands together.

**"No worries, but you should relax, if you want I can teach you how to be a little loose and not shy." **He said while smiling at her.

**"R-really? T-that would be great." **She said while stuttering a little bit.

**"Sure here, come with me Kiba and Naruto, I know a great way to get over shyness really quick." **He said while she blushed at the mention of Naruto's name, and he raised an eyebrow.

**"HEY JOEY! SASUKE'S DOING SOMETHING TO YOUR CAR!" **Naruto yelled at Joey which immediately got his attention.

**"HANG ON! HINATA COME WITH ME!" **He was practically dragging her along, he seemed to want to know what was going on with his car.

And well, he saw something that really pissed him off, because he saw that Sasuke had put a couple of larger dents in his car, and was now kicking the door which was causing scratches and dents to appear on the door. He was obviously trying to figure out a way to get in his car.

**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" **He yelled out in his demonic voice which got the attention of Sasuke.

**"Hey Loser! You should give me this thing, this power belongs with an Uchiha!" **Sasuke yelled out in an arrogant voice.

**"Go Fuck Yourself! Now Get away from my car before I break your skull open with a tire iron!" **He yelled again, but Sasuke just smirked at him.

**"Go ahead and try it." **However Sasuke was soon punched in the face, and sent back a couple of feet, when he got up, he noticed that Joey had pulled a tire iron out of the front seat of his car.

**"I told you I was going to break your skull open." **Joey said as he smashed it into the side of Sasuke's face, which dislocated his jaw.

Then he took the tire iron and brought it down on the back of his head, which knocked him out, but it did not have enough force to kill him. All though to be honest Joey was really tempted to kill him right then and there.

However Iruka came out and stopped him before he could do anymore damage.

**"Enough Joey! He may have pissed you off! But you can't kill him!" **Iruka said while he released Joey's hand from his iron grip.

**"Fine, but if he damages my car again, I will kick the shit out of him." **Joey said while he told Naruto and Kiba to get in the back seat, while Hinata got to ride shotgun.


	10. Council and Concert

**_Okay everyone, i noticed how i only have four reviews for this entire story so far, yes i know this story isn't as good as my other one, but please try to show a little more enthusiasm for this one...please i beg of you._**

**_Anyway, again i have two challenges on my profile, if anyone is interested in taking them, read the challenges and the details about them...if you are interested in taking either of them then send me a private message.  
_**

* * *

Joey was pissed, no scratch that he was beyond pissed, even though he had caused some damage to Sasuke's face, Sasuke had still managed to damage his car. Even though he had taught Kiba and Naruto how to fix it so that he would have help if it was ever damaged, he still didn't like it when it was damaged by someone who was supposed to be an ALLY of them. But either way he was keeping his anger in, because he didn't want to scare Hinata since she seemed to be nervous at the time, so he didn't want to frighten her anymore. The best part was that Kiba was in the front seat of his car, while Hinata had been put in the back seat with Naruto.

Kiba had told him that Hinata had a major crush on Naruto, but Naruto for some reason still hasn't noticed. So Joey decided since Hinata was his teammate that he was going to see if Naruto would actually notice and see if anything happened between them. But first Joey had to come up with an idea to take care of Hinata's shyness. And he knew just what to do, basically he was going to perform a song with Hinata in front Hana, Tsume, and Kiba, and maybe even Naruto if he was around at the time. However he hadn't done it for awhile due to the fact that he was in training to be a ninja. And hell, so far he was ahead of the class, as well as Kiba and Naruto, mostly due to the fact that Kiba had begun his clan training that year.

And not to mention that Joey was being trained by Tsume and Kushina, and also that Naruto was being trained by Kushina in other things other then sword training. So all in all, they were pretty strong for newly promoted Genin. But getting back on topic, so basically he was going to try and help get over her shyness, and Kiba was going to help out, and Naruto...well you should know where he stands in all this.

The first thing that they were going to do was head back to Naruto's home, because Kushina said she had something to give to Naruto and Joey once they finished the academy. And then they were going to go get something to eat, and then they were pretty much going to hang out at the Inuzuka compound. But everyone seemed to be silent for the most part, and Joey hated silence, because sometimes he NEEDED to listen to music more then anyone. But then he picked up a random cd, that Kiba did not recognize. And lets just say that Joey had turn Kiba and Naruto into music junkies in the past year.

**"Hey Joey whats on that CD." **Kiba asked since he didn't recognize this one.

**"Slipknot." **He said while putting the CD in the player

**"Good Call!" **Kiba and Naruto said while Hinata looked at them in confusion.

Apparently Joey had introduced them to even more bands from where he was from, sure they were a little weirded out at first. But the music started to grow on them, and before they knew it they were head banging with Joey. Hell, even Hinata was getting into it.

* * *

_** Meanwhile at Naruto's Home.**_

Kushina was currently waiting for Naruto and Joey to show up, and she was holding two objects wrapped in some type of cloth. She had been waiting for this day for awhile, she was glad that Naruto could finally defend himself in case any of the arrogant villagers tried to attack him. Even if he was outnumbered, he had shadow clones, and Joey and Naruto to help him. But either way she couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to defend himself in battle or anything else. But then she noticed that she heard some odd sounds in the distance. And she heard very strange music playing, and then she saw the strange metal thing from that morning that took Naruto to the academy.

And she could see the figures of Naruto, Kiba, and Joey head banging to the strange music that was playing, not to mention Kiba was sticking his head out the window while waving his arms around like an idiot. Kushina couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and then she saw the strange metal thing drift around the corner and stop right in front of her.

**"Damn Joey! Your a crazy driver, but hell we always get an adrenaline rush when we ride with you." **Kiba said, as Naruto was helping a dazed Hinata out of the car.

She wasn't dazed by the fact that Joey was a crazy driver, but by the fact that she was resting against Naruto's body and she could feel muscles through his shirt. Basically she was glad that Joey was a crazy driver, of course Naruto was blushing a little bit due to the fact a girl had never been that close to him. Kiba on the other hand was laughing and trying to calm down, while Akamaru was in the same situation.

**"Hey Kushina! How you doing?" **Joey asked while giving her a bone crushing hug, she had kind of become sort of an aunt to the trio.

**"I'm doing great, anyway I have something for you and Naruto." **She then presented the two objects in her arms to the two boys, while Kiba was wondering what those two things were.

**"Sweet! Well lets take a look!" **Naruto said while he unwrapped the cloth on his bundle, and he had stars in his eyes.

Kushina had given him one of the family heirlooms, it was a beautiful katana, the guard was gold in color, while the hilt was colored a crimson red, the guard also seemed to be the figure of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but Naruto was okay with that, it turns out that the fox wasn't that bad, and that he was actually hypnotized at the time of the Konoha attack. So all in all, the fox and himself were on good terms.

**"W-Wow! This Blade is awesome!" **He said while swinging it a couple of times to see if it felt good in his hands.

Joey then took the time to see what was in his bundle of cloth, he unwrapped it to finds a familiar sight, because he saw a sword that was pure white in color, with black diamonds on the hilt as well as the guard shaped like a wolves head. And then he looked up at Kushina with amazement.

**"How did you-" **He was cut off as Kushina started to speak at what he was going to say.

**"TenTen told me that you visit her shop every now and then to check out that sword every now and then, so she figured this would be the perfect weapon for you." **Kushina said, and Joey made a mental note to thank TenTen later.

**"Well in that case, THANK YOU." **He said while also swinging it a bit to see if it felt right in his hand, but then they saw an anbu appear right next to them.

**"Excuse me Mr. Joseph, but the council has requested your presence." **The anbu said as she shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the council.

**"Geez Yugao, no need to be so formal." **Kushina said, as she recognized the hair do and the sword on her back.

**"While I'm in uniform I am not Yugao, you know that Ms. Uzumaki." **Yugao said while looking at her friend.

**"Okay Okay." **She said as she just waved it off, and went back in the house.

Joey already knew the location of the council chamber, so he didn't need an escort, but apparently people in the village still didn't trust him enough, so he had to have an Anbu escort whenever he had to meet with the council.

* * *

All of a sudden he disappeared in a Jutsu along with Yugao, and they were soon in the council chambers, and Joey was looking at the faces of both halves of the council. The Clan Heads were trying not to laugh, and the Civilian side was boiling with anger. Joey had no idea what he did to piss off the civilians, but he hoped that it was for a good reason.

**"Hey what the hell do you dumb asses want." **He said while referring to the Civilian side, while the clan heads were trying to keep in laughs.

**"TREAT US WITH RESPECT BRAT!" **The Haruno women yelled out and Joey just flipped her off.

**"The day I treat you with respect is the day I cut off my nuts." **He said while the male members cringed a bit.

**"Anyway, Old Man, what was I called here for." **He asked the Hokage, while the Hokage just sighed.

**"Apparently, Assault charges on Sasuke, and the fact you denied him something." **He said while looking at a written report.

**"And this is a problem how?" **He said while the Haruno started yelling again.

**"THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR ****ASSAULTING HIM!" **She yelled while he was trying his best to drown her out.

**"Hey the douche was trying to demand that I hand my car over to him, and then he ****started damaging it, and that car is worth more then his life, so I decided to break his head open...hes lucky Iruka stopped me." **He yelled while he was still pissed over the fact that Sasuke had done that to his precious charger.

**"You will be arrested and you will give this so called "car" to Sasuke." **One Council Member said, who was a huge asshole.

**"Hey Dumb ass, In case you haven't notice, look at my head band, it symbolizes I am a ninja...which means what?" **All of a sudden the Civilian Council was confused out of their minds.

**"It means, that only the Hokage here, can decide what my punishment is, and since he obviously has more brains then you dumb asses, I'm pretty sure he'll see it my way." **Joey said, while testing out his new sword.

**"Well Joey, first I want to know what this "car" is...would you mind showing it to us?" **Hiruzen said as Joey told them to go outside, and then he summoned a strange metal thing that arrived in a poof of smoke

**"DEMON!" **The Haruno women yelled as she shrieked at the car.

**"Its not a demon, its simple science and engineering." **Joey said as he got in the car, and he turned it on, and the engine growled at the council.

**"Whatever it is, we should give it to the Uchiha." **The same council member said, who was still being a jerk.

**"And why should you do that?" **Joey said as he was questioning the council's sanity.

**"He can obviously use this car to gain power, and revive his clan." **He said, while Joey just smacked his head.

**"You idiot, this thing is difficult to operate, not to mention this isn't used as a weapon, only as transportation, not to mention, it is MY car, and the only way you will get it is if you buy it." **He said while he flipped them the bird.

**"You little bas-" **He was cut off as a lightning bolt stuck at his feet, and he saw Joey holding his guitar.

**"Go on, try it, try to attack someone who has combat training, while you on the other hand do not have any training, and you can only fight someone if you gang up on someone." **He said as the council member backed down.

**"Thats enough, Joey is dropped of all charges, and he will not hand over his possessions to Sasuke since they are his." **Hiruzen said, as some of the council started yelling, but were quickly silenced by every single shinobi in the room.

**"Well, if thats all, I have some other plans to attend to." **He said as he drove off, leaving a very pissed off civilian council, and a very happy Shinobi council.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER, AT THE INUZUKA COMPOUND**

Joey had brought Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, and even Yugao back to the Inuzuka compound. They were all hanging out, just talking like regular people, until Joey told Hinata to talk with him in the other room. She didn't know why, but then he quickly explained.

**"So Hinata, I told you I was going to help you get over your shyness right?" **He said, as Hinata nodded.

**"Y-yes...B-but how a-are you going to do t-that?" **She stuttered out as he just got a grin on his face.

**"Well, one, when I get around to it, you are going to sing a song with me!" **He said, while she nearly passed out on the ground.

**"M-me...b-but I c-can't s-sing." **She said while playing with her fingers.

**"Don't say that, I'm sure you can sing, you just need to try and work on it, and trust me, by the time we are done you will want to sing more." **He said, while she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

**"R-really?" **She said while Joey grinned, and whispered in her ear.

**"And I'm sure Naruto loves a woman who can sing." **He said, and she nearly fainted from that alone.

**"Okay, anyway here listen to this song...it will just be you singing, but memorize the lyrics and timing, so that way you will be prepared for when I play it live." **He said, while he handed her his I-pod and played the selected song, and then he got ready to prepare for the songs he was about to perform.

He then walked out of the room, and he started setting up his amplifier, and Kiba got on drums while Naruto got a bass guitar. Apparently he had also gotten them interested in playing instruments, which gave them something to do when they weren't in ninja training.

**"Anyway, Naruto heres a song that I think suits you." **Joey said, as he started playing a riff and Kiba and Naruto caught on and started playing along.

We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it ..

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

(Kick in the Teeth: Papa Roach)

* * *

Everyone in the room seemed to react the same way, Yugao was the most surprising, she had actually been head banging to the entire thing, and was now having an Adrenaline rush go through her body. Kushina was clapping at the song, since she obviously enjoyed it, Hana and Tsume were glad to listen o some more music, and everyone else was having a good time.

**"Okay heres one, that goes a little something like this." **He said, as he started playing some strange riff.

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)

I got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

(Thoughtless: KoRn)

* * *

To be honest, everyone liked the song, but they were a little scared because the lyrics were really dark and twisted. Not to mention it seemed to be about killing people who had tormented you in your life. But either way, they still managed to let a few small claps come from them, before Joey said something else.

**"And now, for a very special treat, Hinata will sing this next song for us!" **He said as he pointed to Hinata, who looked like she might pass out at any second.

**"Um J-Joey...d-do y-you think i- I can..." **She was cut off as he responded back.

**"Too late! Have to go through with it!" **He said as some music started to play, and Hinata looked like she was ready to have a nervous breakdown.

And lets just say that everyone was surprised when they heard her start to sing, and they had never heard something so beautiful.

I will break into your thoughts

With whats written on my heart

I will _**BREAK!**_

Everyone looked on in shock as Hinata's voice switched form an angelic voice to a very frightening growl.

_**BREAK!**_

I'm so sick, infected with

Where I Live

Let me live without this

Empty Bliss,

Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick.

And then the song ended, and Hinata was having Adrenaline course through her body like rabbit on cocaine. And for some reason she felt great, not to mention that a couple of people were now clapping, and then the biggest surprise came from Naruto.

**"Man Hinata! That was Awesome! Your voice was so Beautiful! But also Heavy at the same time! Your an amazing singer." **He said as he put the bass guitar down and walked over and gave her a hug.

Normally she wouldn't have fainted, but then something unexpected happened, and she actually hugged him back without passing out at being so close to him.

**"Thanks Naruto." **She said, without a stutter, which made everyone but Joey look at her in surprise.

**"Woah...my stutter...its gone!" **Hinata yelled as she noticed she was not stuttering at all.

**"You see! Singing helps you get over Shyness and such things."** Joey said as Hinata went over and gave him a hug for helping her.

**"I told you Naruto loved women who could sing." **Joey whispered in her ear as Hinata walked back over to Naruto and started chatting with him.

All in all, Joey had helped out Hinata just as he had promised her, and now that he had helped her with that problem, she would probably do even better in her training. Not to mention if things worked out great, Naruto and Hinata might even get closer then ever before, hell right now Naruto was asking Hinata if she ever wanted to have dinner with him at Ichiraku's. Of course it would be considered to be a dinner between teammates rather then a date.

Either way, the future was looking bright for the small group, of course, Joey remembered how sadistic Anko could be when it came to training. Not to mention some of her personality had rubbed off on Joey, even though he was like that way before. Either way he was going to find out just how strong Anko was when he met with her and his team the next day. Either way things seemed to be going smoothly in his life.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**_Okay i was running a little low on ideas to use for this chapter, so I'm not sure how this one turned out, if its okay or not._**

**_ANYWAY TO ALL WRITERS OUT THERE, I NOW HAVE FIVE CHALLENGES OUT THERE, I REALLY HOPE SOMEONE ACCEPTS AT LEAST ONE OF THEM._**

**_ENJOY THE CHAPTER  
_**

* * *

So Joey and the gang spent the rest of the night hanging out and screwing around, Hinata's confidence had gone up ever since she sang that one song. Joey had no idea it would have that big of an effect on it, but hell it did what it was supposed to do. Plus she already seems to be getting really close to Naruto, and he seemed to be okay with that. Sure it was a little unbelievable that stuff was happening between them so quickly, but then again Joey and Kiba were fist bumping each other for finally getting Hinata and Naruto to talk.

**"So what do you think will happen between them now?" **Kiba asked as Joey just stroked his beard.

**"Well, if I had to guess...it might be a week before they OFFICIALLY hook up." **Joey said while he started to tune his guitar.

**"Why a week?" **Kiba asked while he looked at Joey with an confused face.

**"Well, probably because Naruto is probably going to try and spend some time with her when she isn't training...they are gonna be talking a lot more...and who knows maybe Naruto will decided to ask her out after a week...but I'm just guessing." **Joey said as Kiba got a grin on his face.

**"Oh yeah! I bet it will take a month!" **Kiba said and Joey just looked at him with a grin.

**"You wanna place money on that?" **Joey asked as he pulled out his wallet.

**"Sure! I'll bet 200 Ryo!" **Kiba said while he threw down his money.

**"I'll bet 300 Ryo." **He said while he also placed his money on the table.

**"I'll bet 500 that he asks her tonight." **Kushina said as she walked up and threw money down on the table.

**"Woah! Where did you come from! All right your in, so total that is 1000 ryo to the winner of the bet." **Joey said as he looked at the pile of money in front of him.

**"Ha your gonna lose Joey!" **Kiba yelled as he looked at the pile of money.

**"Hell no! I have never lost a bet in my life!" **He said remembering how he always liked to bet on stupid things back in his world.

As they were arguing Naruto started to make his way towards the group and for some reason he had a huge grin on his face. Of course Kiba and Joey didn't notice since they were too busy trying to figure out who was going to win the bet. Kushina however recognized that grin and she started to grin too, and she was starting to wonder if she was going to win the bet.

**"Hey mom...what are they arguing about." **Naruto asked as he noticed that Joey had Kiba in a headlock and was giving him a noogie.

**"Oh just some brotherly love...so whats up?" **Kushina said as she looked at her son's smiling face.

**"Well, I want to tell them something...but I'll wait for them to stop." **He said, and then Kushina was practically laughing in her mind.

So all in all, Joey and Kiba ended up screwing around for a couple of minutes before they finally noticed that Naruto was right in front of him. Of course when they did notice that they were both put in a very awkward position that made them look they were a little too close for comfort. They both noticed and immediately got out of that position, so they both brushed themselves off and looked at Naruto.

**"Hey Naruto...whats up?" **Kiba asked as he was hoping that Naruto would not remember that position they were just in.

**"Well, guys I got some good news."** He said as he continued to smile and laugh a bit at the two brothers.

**"Really? Whats the good news." **Joey asked as he tried to switch one of the strings on his guitar.

**"I ASKED HINATA OUT!" **He said a little louder than usual, and everyone there had different reactions.

Hana, Tsume, and Yugao were looking at Naruto in shock that he actually did ask a girl out. Kushina was doing a happy dance and singing a tune that made her think of all the money she just won. Kiba was sitting there with his mouth wide open, and then a fly flew into his mouth and he started to choke on it til he spit it out. And Joey accidentally broke the string he was trying to put on.

Kiba and Joey looked at each other and they started to yell out.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE UCHIHA DISTRICT**

Sasuke had just got back from the hospital after he had gotten treatment for his jaw. He could not believe that Joey had the nerve to actually hurt him, but other than that he DENIED the Uchiha what he thought was rightfully his. And that pissed him off to no end, he knew that he needed it more than that Inuzuka. And he was going to find a way to take it whether it was legal or not.

**_"I will take your power from you Joseph Gale Inuzuka." _**Sasuke thought while he got ready to train.

**"SON OF A BITCH!" **He head two voices yell out in the distance, that were loud enough to reach the Village hidden in the mist.

**"What the hell was that?" **He said as he thought the only person who could be that loud was Sakura.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN MIST VILLAGE**

** "SON OF A BITCH!" **Mei heard two males yell out as she was focusing on paperwork.

**"What the hell was that?" **She asked as she looked in the direction it came from.

**_"Weird, it was coming from the direction where Konoha is...nah there is no possible way anyway could yell that loud...not unless they won or lost a bet...ah well back to paperwork." _**She said as she tried to put on a smile while attacking the massive pile of paperwork in front of her.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Kiba and Joey were soon in the corner crying anime tears while Naruto was wondering what the hell was up with those two. He also noticed that his mother was doing some type of weird dance and was counting a pile of money in front of her.

**"Looks like I win the bet boys!" **She said as Naruto stood there with his mouth wide open.

**"You guys were betting on how long it would take me to ask Hinata out?" **He yelled out in a hint of anger but also confusion.

**"Yeah...now excuse me I am gonna go cut myself under a rock outside." **Joey said as he left the room leaving everyone with a weird look on their faces.

**"Huh okay...Wait...WHAT DID HE SAY!" **Hana yelled out as she went to go stop Joey from supposedly cutting himself.

**"Ummm, are those two okay?" **Naruto asked because he was a little confused by the current events.

**"Oh don't worry about those two, Joey does that all the time because he knows that it freaks Hana out a little bit." **Kiba said because for some reason Hana didn't like it when people harmed themselves for no apparent reason. But she seemed to be doing that a lot around Joey.

**"Oh thank god...i was afraid he was turning into Sasuke for a minute." **Naruto said as Kiba just laughed a bit.

**"Oh come on...you know the day that Joey acts like Sasuke is the day that there is a snowball fight in hell." **Kiba said as he wondered what that would be like.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Hell.**

** "ACHOO! Huh someone must be talking about me." **Satan said as he continued to torture most of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Hana had come back in with Joey who was still crying a bit over losing so much money, Kiba was in the corner muttering to himself about losing his money. And Kushina was in front of Naruto hugging him and thanking him for his luck of the fox. Apparently anyone who had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of them automatically had good luck when it came to gambling. So Naruto was basically like a good luck charm to his mother. Of course Naruto promised himself that he would tell Joey and Kiba about the Nine Tailed Fox as soon as graduation was over.

And that time had come, so he had to wait till Joey and Kiba snapped out of their funk so he could explain himself to them. Of course it took a while for Hana to leave Joey alone about the whole cutting himself incident just a couple of minutes ago. But they finally managed to get together and Naruto was about to come clean with the group in front of him.

**"Joey, Kiba, I need to tell you guys something that I need to get off my chest." **Naruto said but Joey made a smart ass remark at him.

**"Your Gay?" **He said which caused Naruto and Kushina to spit up the tea they were drinking.

** "WHAT?" **They both yelled and coughed in unison.

** "Well, the way you made it sound, it kind of sounded like someone coming out of the closet." **He said while Kiba, Hana, and Tsume were currently laughing their asses off.

** "NO! IM NOT GAY! IF I WAS GAY I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED HINATA OUT!" **Naruto said as Hinata blushed a bit at what he was saying.

** "Ok okay, but anyway as you were saying." **Hana said as she was trying to hold in the laughter.

**"Anyway, Joey you remember the time when you saved me from that mob a year ago?" **Naruto said as Joey snarled a bit at that memory.

**"Yeah, I totally kicked their asses." **He said as he remembered the pink haired asshole who was going to kill Naruto.

**"Do you know why they called me a demon." **Naruto asked, while Joey and Kiba just shook their heads no.

He then proceeded to explain what had happened twelve years ago, and how he had one of the most powerful demons in the world sealed inside him. And how the man who did the sealing was the 4th hokage, who he explained was also his father. To say Joey and Kiba were shocked was an understatement, they were floored by the information that they were told. But then of course Joey was the first one to speak up.

**"That...is...AWESOME! Sorry for the fact you loss your father, but you have a ****demon sealed inside you! OH MAN THAT IS AWESOME!" **Joey said as he remembered his old friend John.

Because if John was here he would be on the ground bowing to Naruto, mostly because it turned out John was a satanist, but they still accepted him even though Joey was a catholic. But either way, Naruto and Kushina were shocked to hear Joey's reaction.

**"You...think its awesome?" **Naruto said while he was happy Joey accepted him.

**"Well, you got the up sides and the down sides, but thats pretty bad ass...but dude those retard villagers should be able to tell your not a demon." **Joey said as he wondered how dumb the villagers were.

**"Well, unfortunately those villagers are idiots, they haven't even realized who my father is yet." **Naruto said as he knew the 4th Hokage was his father, and wondered how people never noticed the similarity between the two.

**"Why don't you guys just tell them." **Kiba said as he was wondering why they didn't tell people who Naruto's father was.

**"Sarutobi said he will announce who Naruto's father is at the next Chuunin exams, but that will only be if he qualifies but until then we have to put up with the villagers." **Kushina said as she didn't want to wait any longer to tell people she was the hokage's wife.

**"Okay, but lets all agree on something here, no matter what happens, if villagers start to act like kiss asses after that, then we will kick the shit out of them for being hypocritical." **Joey said as everyone agreed to what he was saying.

**"You got that right, I hate it when people act like that." **Kiba said as he left to go to bed with Akamaru following him.

**"Well guys, I guess it is time to turn in for the night." **Joey said as he was suddenly interrupted by Hana's voice.

**"DAMN IT! I promised Kurenai and Anko I would hang out with them at the dango shop in thirty minutes...i don't have enough time to get there...at least by walking!" **Hana said as she smacked her head for forgetting.

**"Easy Hana! I will give you a ride, I should be able to get you there pretty quick." **Joey said as Hana froze a bit.

On one hand she remembered that Joey could be a crazy driver at times, so she wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him. On the other hand she had the fact she could get there on time, spend some time with Kurenai and Anko, and she would even be able to talk to Joey privately.

**"Okay...but drive safely!" **She said as she ran outside and got in his car.

** "Well, I guess I will listen to her this time." **Joey said as he rushed out to the car to go drop her off.

** "Is it just me, or does your sister act strangely around Joey?" **Naruto asked Kiba, and Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

** "I don't know, she usually acts that way when she is late for something so thats probably just getting to her head." **Kiba said while he started to head to his room. However Kushina was face palming because she knew why Hana was acting strange.

_**"God...how can anyone not notice that Hana likes Joey? I mean sure it hasn't been that obvious, but lately she has been starting to show those signs of attraction. I wonder how long it will be before anyone in this room picks up on that?" **_She said, but then Tsume came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

**"So you noticed too huh?" **Tsume said as Kushina looked back at her while rolling her eyes.

**"Yeah, how long have you known?" **Kushina asked while Tsume just chuckled a bit.

**"I'm pretty sure since I first brought him here...she always had a thing for men who were mysterious." **Tsume said, even though Hana had never dated anyone in the past, because none of them met her fancy.

**"Sooooo, shes attracted to Joey...but Joey hasn't noticed it yet?" **Kushina asked as she was wondering how Joey didn't pick up on that.

**"Yeah it confuses me, Joey is good at telling when someone has a crush on another...but when it comes to someone having a crush on him...he doesn't understand it." **Tsume said as she didn't understand how things worked in Joey's mind.

**"Why is that?" **Kushina asked while she just looked at Tsume with a confused look on her face.

**"I don't know, he told me that he has NEVER had a girlfried before he came here." **Tsume said, while Kushina was a little shocked by that.

**"NEVER? But, with his looks and personality...hell if I was still young and single...I would have gone out with him." **Kushina said although she was only saying that because Joey was a nice guy.

**"Yeah I know, it doesn't make sense to me...he just doesn't seem to understand that type of stuff." **Tsume said as he was a little bit like Naruto.

**"Well, thats strange, how much do you know about his past?" **Kushina asked as Joey had never told anyone about his past.

**"Not much...next to nothing...he is usually very private and sometimes he rarely speaks, I even asked the Hokage to use a spy network to find out as much as possible about him." **Tsume said as Kushina looked up at that.

**"What did you find out?" **Kushina said as Tsume got a frustrated look on her face.

**"NOTHING! There was not a scrap of information on him! It's like he doesn't exist!" **Tsume said while throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

**"You mean to tell me...there was no birth record...or anything?" **Kushina asked as she was surprised at how little there was to find out about Joey.

**"Thats exactly what I'm saying, hell he won't even tell us about his family." **Tsume said as she had tried to get Joey to talk to her about his family but it almost never worked.

**"He never told you anything? What did he say each time?" **Kushina asked as Tsume got a bit of a smile on her face.

**"Well, he always said that I was like a mother to him...hell I still am...and the Inuzuka clan is his family...but he won't say anything else." **Tsume said as she thought about her adopted son.

**"Well, thats kind of sweet, but what is your opinion on him?" **Kushina asked, because she had no idea what Tsume thought of Joey.

**"Well, to be honest he is like a son to me, maybe not by birth, but hell he sure acts a lot like me, not to mention he is extremely helpful and dedicated, hell I love all my children the same way, but Joey has really worked hard to call himself my son." **Tsume said as she remembered all the times Joey had always trained hard to get her approval.

**"I wonder...do you ever wonder if his real parents neglected him?" **Kushina said while Tsume thought about the possibility.

**"I don't know, there is a chance, but either way he is proud to call himself an Inuzuka." **Tsume said as she walked Kushina to the door, Naruto was waiting for her and they started to walk home to get some rest.

**"Well Mom, did you find out anything about Joey?" **Naruto asked because he even knew that Joey was really secretive about his personal life.

**"Nope turns out that Tsume doesn't know that much about his old village or his life before he came here." **Kushina said as they started to walk off.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Joey and Hana**

Hana had to admit, driving was pretty peaceful when you weren't in life threatening situations. For some reason Joey seemed to actually listen to her when she said that she didn't want to be in any danger. Of course Joey was also a little nervous because he had a thing about driving at night. Mostly because he almost never drove at night, because the last time he did...he died, but then again he was brought into this world at the same time, so it evened out.

**"Joey...are you okay?" **Hana asked as she noticed how Joey had not said a word since they took off, not to mention he was trembling a bit.

It was kind of strange since she had never seen him like this, he was usually never afraid of anything, but now it seemed that he was nervous. She had no idea why he was nervous It was all really confusing to her.

**"Yeah...I'm fine." **He said, but Hana could tell that he was nervous about something.

**"Your Lying, there is something your not telling me." **She said as she looked at Joey with a bit of accusation in her eyes.

**"Its nothing...i just have a small problem with driving at night." **He said as he seemed to be jumpy about anything that was moving in the woods.

**"Why is that?" **Hana asked as she had no idea why he seemed to have a problem with driving at night, hell she always saw him awake at night since he had trouble sleeping.

**"Look, can we please not talk about that? Ask me anything else but that." **He said, as she was shocked by the way he seemed to be talking, almost as if he was having a small panic attack.

**"Okay...Joey...How come you never tell us about your old family?" **She said as she noticed that Joey stiffened a bit, but started to calm himself down.

**"It's just not one of my favorite subjects to talk about." **He said as he continued to focus on the path.

**"You said I could ask you anything." **Hana said as she reminded him of what he said.

He then sighed and cracked his neck a bit, but he never took his eyes off the road, in fact it was amazing that he was actually talking to her right now.

**"Okay, its just that, I don't like to talk about my family, because I keep getting the feeling that they were disappointed in me." **Joey said while Hana was a little curious about that statement'

**"Why do you think that?" **Hana asked, and she noticed how Joey hesitated a bit before answering.

**"Well, In my family, I was the runt of the litter, plus my siblings and parents had achieved so much and were perfect in my parents eyes...and then there was me." **He said while he looked down for a second.

**"What do you mean?" **She asked, because her curiosity was getting the best of her.

**"I was kind of the convict of the family, I would get arrested, sometimes I would skip school, to be honest I was not what my parents wanted me to be, they always told me to snap out of it, and then they would leave me alone...they never knew that I did that crazy stuff to get their attention." **Joey said while Hana looked at him with a sad look.

**"To be honest, I don't even think my family liked me, I was probably just the disappointment in their eyes." **He said even though he didn't know what his parents thought of him.

**"Is that why you try so hard to get Mom's approval." **Hana said remembering how Joey would always follow Tsume's orders.

**"Yeah, thats exactly the reason why." **He said, and Hana nodded her head.

So he was trying to be a good son to Tsume because he wanted to seek the approval that he never seemed to get from his old family. Hana kind of felt a little guilty at forcing him to tell her that, but she was also glad that she knew a little bit more about him.

**"Anyway here is your stop." **He said as he stopped at the Dango shop, and Kurenai and Anko were waving at him.

**"Thanks Joey." **She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He immediately blushed at the contact as Hana got out of the car, he had never really been kissed on the cheek before. Hell he had never really had any contact with anyone before, so it was all new to him, but as soon as Hana got out of the car, he immediately started to drive off while she went to go hand out with Kurenai and Anko.

**"So does Joey know that you like him yet?" **Kurenai said because she knew about her friends crush.

**"No, he just really doesn't seem to understand the hints I am showing." **Hana said as Anko ordered them some food.

**"I don't know, I had to admit, the kid has got balls and intelligence, but when it comes to things like emotions and stuff like that, he seems confused." **Anko said because she had hanged out with Joey a couple of times in the past.

**"Maybe he is shy? Or maybe he just doesn't understand women, hell you know we have never seen him talk much around other women." **Kurenai said as Joey had really only talked to them.

**"Yeah but thats because we have known the kid for a while, plus he is definitely not shy otherwise he wouldn't have cut my cheek and tasted my blood." **Anko said while Hana gave her a look.

**"Well, that explains why he has a thing for tasting blood now." **Hana said as she remembered how he would sometimes lick his own wounds.

**"Yeah, sorry about that, but yeah I think he just doesn't understand women, did he ever have a girlfriend before he came here?" **Anko said while Hana just looked deep in thought.

**"I don't know, he is still very secretive about his life, hell I found out why he seems to be such an overachiever and why he struggles for approval, I also found out that he seems to get nervous when driving at night." **Hana said while Anko and Kurenai shared a confused look.

**"Nervous while Driving at night? That doesn't sound like him, he always seemed to be fearless...after all remember that time he nearly got us killed when he tried to make his car flip and land on its tires?" **Kurenai said while she shuddered at the memory, and how she was praying to god for a week after that.

**"Yeah I know, its confusing, there is no way he is afraid of the dark, so something must have happened to him when he was driving at night that got him so nervous." **Hana said while the dango arrived.

**"We'll talk about this later, but for now lets just enjoy ourselves." **Anko said while the other two just nodded in agreement.

Kurenai and Anko had become good friends with Joey, even though he was a little crazy at times, of course Anko loved the fact that he was crazy at times because he could come up with some very creative ideas for Anko to use in the interrogation department. Hell, some of his ideas were even approved by Ibiki, of course they had no idea that the torture methods he came up with were all real ones from his old world.

The Brazen bull for example was something that Joey had read about in a bible story, but when he told Anko about it, she told Ibiki who proceeded to get one made so he could use it to torture people. Of course it was altered so the Brazen bull didn't kill that easily or fast.

Kurenai thought of him as a good man because he was always respectful towards women, hell he might not understand women, but at least he was respectful and not a pervert like most of the men in the village. So all in all, she practically thought of him as a cousin.

Of course they had no idea what his life was like before, sure it was a good life, but they had no idea that he wasn't even from their world in the first place. And it was going to be awhile till they found out why he was afraid of driving at night.


	12. Remembering What Happened That Night

**_Okay so this chapter is going to be a little short due to the fact i want to get to the part where the teams meet their sensei's for the first time...so i kind of made this chapter shorter than the rest, but it can still be considered a little long._**

**_So anyway, this will release some more details about Joey's car accident...and a little explainer, he didn't remember everything from that night, so i just added in a little bit.  
_**

* * *

Joey was driving away from the Dango shop as he started to have flash backs of the night he died. He had to admit it was not exactly the best time for that to start happening, sure he was being nice to Hana and decided to give her a ride, but that didn't mean that he had to like driving at night. Hell, if anything he was petrified when it came to that, not to mention there was always the chance that he might accidentally hit something in the dark when he couldn't see. But he soon got out of the car to calm his nerves a bit on the side of the road since he was almost about to have a nervous breakdown. Every time that he closed his eyes, he kept seeing the images of that truck running right into him.

Basically he started to vomit at the memories since he could remember how painful it was for him. But he needed to get back to his clan, after all he had to get some sleep due to the fact that the rookies had to show up to the academy to meet their new masters.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Inuzuka Compound**

Kiba had already gone to sleep with Akamaru as usual, and Tsume was currently waiting on Joey, she had to admit she was kind of worried about him due to the fact that she saw the nervous and almost frightened look on his face as he left the house. She had no idea why, it couldn't have been food poisoning or anything like that. So she was just making sure that he got back from his drive in one piece. She actually had to make sure he came back alive every time he went out for a drive because he was almost always a crazy driver.

Unfortunately that had rubbed off on Kiba a bit, because Joey was starting to teach Kiba how to drive. She remembered the very first day that he started to teach him very well, because Kiba was practically bouncing all over the house in excitement when Joey said he would teach him how to drive. Of course Joey made sure that he wouldn't allow Kiba to go over fifty five miles per hour while he was learning.

So with any luck, maybe Kiba wouldn't be as crazy as a driver as Joey, however Kiba looked up to Joey a lot and he did want to be a bit like his adopted brother. Hell Kiba had even started to dress like Joey after a week of them living together under the same roof. But then again, Joey had also made a lot of positive impacts on Kiba's life. First off, Kiba was no longer loud and obnoxious, he was now calm and collected, he had also started to act more laid back and not as arrogant. So that was a good thing, but the best part was that Kiba was VERY respectful towards women now, because Joey had drilled it into his head that you should NEVER piss a woman off or else bad things would happen.

And he was right, after all, she remembered how crazy the women in the Nara clan could be when ever they were insulted just a tiny bit. Of course that was probably why all the men in the Nara clan were also whipped. However Tsume had also told them that the women in the Haruno clan did not deserve any respect due to the way they acted.

And Joey and Kiba had no problem agreeing with that fact, for two main reasons, Number one was the fact that Joey was number one on the Haruno Clan's hit list. And Number Two was the fact that almost everyone in the Haruno clan were very annoying and loud. Sometimes Tsume even wondered why they had some people in the Ninja academy. Because she remembered how she heard that Sakura Haruno was just a weak fan girl who could not focus on a damn thing besides boys. She still did not see why the hell she had entered the academy in the first place, she came from a civilian family, usually people like her didn't enter the academy.

Not to mention the fact that she had no physical training other than chasing around Sasuke all the time. Which in anyone's opinion was VERY weird and creepy, I mean sure Hinata stalked Naruto, but at least stalking was better than having to deal with a LOUD banshee. Either way, nobody in the Inuzuka clan liked the Haruno clan, especially ever since the Haruno Clan tried to have the Inuzuka banished from Konoha for the smallest things. One of those things was the fact that while the Inuzuka loved dogs, the Haruno's hated them and considered them pests.

But her thoughts were cut off as she noticed that Joey had just walked through the door, and his face was even paler than it was before. And that was saying something due to the fact that Joey had absolutely no color in his skin when he was normal, but now he was as pale as a ghost. On second thought, scratch that, he made a ghost look tan. Hell he just looked freaked out for some reason, he just ran past Tsume who had a bit of a look of concern on her face.

_**"Whats with him? He looks like he just saw a ghost." **_She thought as she heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

She followed the sounds to see Joey puking into the toilet and he was throwing up half of what he ate for dinner. Tsume didn't know what happened but she had to find out why her son in all but blood was sick.

**"Joey? Are you okay?" **She asked as Joey lifted his head up for a second and gave her a small nod, he also had to make sure he was holding his hair back so he didn't puke on that.

**"I-I'm F-Fine...i just need to be alone right now." **After he said that he got back to puking his guts out.

After that, she decided to leave him alone for a bit, especially since the stench of the puke was getting to her nostrils. She immediately left the room and went to her own bedroom, but she still had that question on her mind.

_**"What is going on? He never gets sick...hell his immune system is stronger than one of Tsunade's punches! So why would he get sick now? He definitely wasn't drunk, so what was with him?" **_She thought to herself as she tried to figure out what was going on with Joey.

In the mean time, Joey had made his way to his room which was painted all black with posters of metal bands all over the walls. And basically he was having a hard time trying to focus on sleep because he remembered what had happened the night he got in that car accident, and how not only did he die, but there was also ONE more casualty. At first he thought it was only him, but then he remembered everything that happened that night when he died.

Because you see, the driver of the vehicle that hit him was not only drunk...but his five year old daughter was in the passenger seat. And she was thrown right through the windshield, the drunk man was killed instantly, but Joseph and the little girl were both mangled pretty badly.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Joey was in pain, he had pieces of metal sticking out all over his body, not to mention he was sure a couple of bones were broken. And he was absolutely drenched in blood, but he was still alive, but he was only hanging on by a thread. He then made his way out of his car and crawled over to the body of the little girl who was thrown out of the windshield.

He saw that one side of her face had been torn up from hitting the road and that she was crying. And she was just slowly dieing of blood loss, Joey made his way over to her and turned her head towards her.

**"Hey...Hey little girl...come on! Wake up!" **He said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

**"Come on...whats your name?" **He asked as he was trying to keep her awake till paramedics arrived, after all his car had the onstar system that told someone when you were in a crash.

**"H-Hannah." **She said as she smiled weakly at him before she started crying again because it hurt to smile.

**"Come On Hannah! Don't die on me! Your going to live...your going to live to do whatever you want when you grow older." **He told her just trying to get her to hold onto her life.

**"I-I always wanted to be a singer..." **She said while Joey just smiled at her.

**"Well...I'm a guitarist...maybe when your older we can go into business." **He said while he grunted in pain as she saw the bone sticking out of his arm.

**"Mister! Are you okay!" **She said as she was horrified at what happened to him.

**"I'm Fine Hannah...the names Joey by the way." **He said while trying to keep both of them awake.

**"Joey...I don't think I am going to be around much longer." **She said while Joey was now holding her with his one good arm.

**"Don't say that! You got a whole life ahead of you! Your not dieing today!" **He said which made her smile a bit.

**"Joey...It's nice of you to say that...but we both know that won't happen...i just want you to know...I don't blame you." **And with that Hannah closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped.

**"Hannah...Hannah...Hannah!" **He yelled out while he was shaking the little girl in his arms as he was trying to get her to wake up...but he felt her whole body just stop working...and he realized she was truly dead.

**"No...No...S-She's Dead...Why? WHY? GOD! PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD!" **He yelled out as the pain in his body intensified.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

Joey just felt tears leave his eyes and he let out a small sob as he tried to make sure he didn't cry. Now that he remembered everything from that night...he just couldn't get that little girl out of his head...the one he hoped would live and he would die in her place...but yet, he was given another chance at life...while he wasn't sure what happened to her.

Hell, up until now he was happy with his life, but now that he remembered what happened to Hannah, he just couldn't help but cry his eyes out. The image of her body was just burned into his head as one of his most terrible memories. And he wasn't sure if it would ever leave his mind,

**"I-I couldn't do anything! I was so...so...USELESS!" **He yelled out as he punched his wall, unaware of the fact that Kiba could hear everything that was going on.

_**"Is that Joey? Why is he crying? And what is he talking about?" **_Kiba said as Akamaru was whimpering slightly at the fact that his master's brother was in pain.

**"Why couldn't she hold on for just a few more minutes...why did she have to die? She was only five for gods sake." **Joey said which made Kiba shiver a bit at that sentence.

_**"Wait a second...is Joey saying that he saw a five year old girl die right in front of him? When did this happen? Does this have to do with the village he came from...i probably shouldn't tell anyone about this...Joey might get angry if anyone finds out." **_Kiba thought as maybe Joey would want to keep this to himself.

And with that in mind he went back to sleep and tried to get his mind off of what his brother just said. After all, the words that came out of his mouth were really chilling, in fact it made your bones shiver. But either way, Kiba went to sleep after a while, and Joey eventually cried himself to sleep.

Tsume on the other hand was awake and heard the crying coming from Joey's room, she had no idea what had just happened due to the fact she only heard muffled speech, but when she took a peak into Joey's room, she could see that he was crying. At first she assumed it was from throwing up half his body weight earlier, but she recognized his face of a person that has been through a very emotional experience.

_**"Joey...what happened to you before you came to us." **_Tsume thought as she walked away to try and figure out what was going on with Joey.


	13. Team

**_Okay, so i finally managed to think of something for this chapter, but this one is pretty short compared to the other ones, i just wanted to get the point across, the next chapter will probably be longer._**

**But yeah, here is the latest chapter, and enjoy the update.**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Joey woke up the next morning with a bad headache, he was also a little sore in some areas due to all the puking he did last night. Plus not to mention he also had a foul odor around him due to the fact that he had never gotten the entire smell of puke off of him.

_**"Oh...Man I do not feel good...but anyway...Today should be a good day...Hell I start out my first official day as a Genin for Konoha...But first...Shower...Some medicine for headaches...and breakfast...then off to the academy." **_Joey thought as he got off of his bed and started to walk to his bathroom.

Luckily his bedroom had that put in after he had almost walked in on Hana taking a shower. Of course he immediately covered up his eyes and slammed the door shut to avoid acting like a pervert. Kiba was watching and he just started to laugh at how Joey acted, and Tsume heard the commotion and joined in on the laughter. Hana was not as amused, but luckily she knew it was an accident, Joey on the other hand was just sitting there muttering to himself for awhile.

_**"Man...I really should clean this place up...after last night it still smells bad." **_He said as he took out a can of air freshener and used it.

He then opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. What people didn't know was that it was usually a shampoo that was used for dogs. However it worked so well, and Joey was too lazy to actually buy anything for humans so he just stuck with that. Plus it smelled good so he really didn't care. However he also proceeded to shave his beard off and to go with the look he had a year ago.

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

Kiba was currently tearing his room apart for one reason only. For some reason it was time to give Akamaru a bath, and for the life of him he could not find out where the hell he put Akamaru's dog shampoo.

_**"I swear to god...I left it right on that shelf! Where the hell did it go?" **_Kiba thought to himself as even Akamaru was helping him look for it.

_**"GAAHHH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" **_He thought as he kept looking for it and was wondering if Hana or someone else had borrowed it.

But then he just decided to skip the bath today since it wasn't like Akamaru would start smelling that bad through the day anyway. So he just forgot about that whole ordeal and went down to go eat breakfast and get ready for his beginning days as a Genin of Konoha. So all in all giving Akamaru a bath was the least of his worries at the time.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

All of the family was down at the table to eat breakfast which consisted of Bacon, Eggs, and pretty much anything else that had to do with meat. Yeah, turns out that the Inuzuka clan were huge meat eaters, which wasn't really a surprise if you thought about it. Joey came down without a shirt on and was only wearing a jacket and pants, so his torso was exposed. In a way it kind of reminded you of how Dante dressed in DMC 3. But enough of that, back to what is happening.

Well Hana and Tsume were actually eating slowly, Joey and Kiba were practically digging in without any warning. Basically they both wanted to eat and get out of there so that they could hurry up and get to the academy. After all they were kind of excited today, sure Joey got stuck with Sakura who would probably get them killed, but at least he had Hinata and Anko on his team. So he couldn't really complain at all. However he was almost certain that Sakura was going to be bitchy about the whole team assignment thing. No doubt she had a superiority complex when really she was just a whiny, spoiled brat.

But halfway through Kiba noticed something was off about the way Joey smelled.

**"Joey...why do you smell like Akamaru's shampoo?" **Kiba asked while Joey stopped eating for a second and looked at Kiba.

**"Umm...I don't know...must be my conditioner or something." **Joey said while lieing to Kiba while Hana and Tsume just looked at them both oddly.

Then as if nothing had ever happened they got right back to eating their meal. And Joey was trying his hardest not to laugh at Kiba knowing that he knew exactly what he was talking about with the whole shampoo thing. But anyway the rest of the meal passed by in silence...except for the sound of lips smacking as Kiba tore into the piece of bacon in front of him. And all the while Joey was not too far behind with that whole thing.

Anyway, so they both finished eating and ran over to the sink and washed their dishes as fast as they could so they could head to the academy. Of course they both looked like idiots while doing it, but at that point they really didn't care at all. I mean there was no one around but Hana and Tsume, and its not like they weren't used to the twos antics from time to time. So they just ignored the small competition that Kiba had started with Joey on who could get done faster. And as always it ended in a draw, Tsume could have sworn that those two were almost as bad as Gai was at times. Except they didn't wear green spandex or shout about youth all the time. And she could only imagine the horror if they got the HUGE eyebrows.

She shivered at the thought as she noticed that Joey and Kiba ran out the door as fast as they could. And the next thing she knew, she heard tires squealing and the sound of a car disappearing in the distance. She just rolled her eyes as she hoped that Joey wouldn't try anything too crazy at the time, but based on what happened last night, he probably wasn't going to try any stupid stunts. So she could ASSUME that they were going to be okay. But then of course you know what they say about assumption...assumption is the mother of all fuck ups.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND KIBA**

** "ONE OF US IS GOING DOWN!" **Joey yelled out with the lyrics to Sick puppies: Your going down.

Kiba and Joey were trying to listen to music that would pump them up so that they would feeling great, and hopefully if Sasuke tried to start a fight, then they would kick his ass. At first Joey didn't want to take his car back to the academy, considering the fact that Sasuke had busted it up a little bit yesterday and tried to demand him to give it to him. Seriously, he could not believe the nerve of that jerk, considering the fact that back when Joey was in his old world, it took him over a year to find his car, and a LONG time to get it fixed up. So yeah, to say he was pissed when Sasuke demanded it was an understatement.

But either way, they figured that if they rubbed it in Sasuke's face that he wasn't going to get his car, then it would just make the revenge all the more sweeter. Especially since Joey dislocated his jaw yesterday, so he would no doubt be feeling that today. However it had to make you wonder if Sasuke was stupid enough to demand something of him again. Anyway they had already shown up at Naruto's house and made it look like a kidnapping...again. But either way they were all screwing around in the car and driving to the academy.

* * *

**AT THE ACADEMY**

Iruka was currently supervising the class, until their teachers showed up and took them off of his hands. And of course he heard someone scream demon again, but this time he knew it was just Kiba, Joey and Naruto since the same thing had happened yesterday. Sasuke on the other hand smirked as he was going to try and demand Joey to give him his car again. Sakura on the other hand was thinking about ways to get Sasuke to go out with her, and all of his plans had failed so far.

Hinata was currently sleeping in the room since she had kind of stayed up late last night with Joey and them. But the shocking part was that she had changed the way she dressed. In fact, she was currently wearing a black t shirt with black pants and a Slipknot Jacket. Everyone could tell that she got the clothes from Joey, since he was the one who usually had the clothing that had that kind of stuff on it.

And the rest of the class was just acting the same, waiting patiently for their teachers to arrive. But then Joey and them walked through the door and they were obviously pulling a prank. They had gotten a bunch of glass bottles and filled them up with water, and put them in paper bags, so it made them look like they were drinking alcohol. And they were acting all drunk while Iruka got pissed off and snatched the bottles away. He then began a lecture on drinking, but then Joey told him that the bottles were filled with water. At first he didn't like the prank, but then after a while he realized he didn't care. He just threw the bottle over his shoulder, which just so happened to hit Sakura in the head.

Joey, Kiba, and Naruto then took their seats by Hinata and Ino while Sasuke and Sakura glared at them. And then Sasuke walked over to Joey and decided to be a dick.

**"Hey Loser, I think you can give me that car now." **Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

**"No I don't think so." **Joey said while he reached for his sword.

**"Yes you will, the councils obviously demanded it...so hand it over." **Sasuke said, while Joey was beginning to take the sword out of its sheath.

**"News Flash for you dumb ass, the council couldn't take it away from me because the Hokage shut them up about that...so blow me." **He said while Joey held the sword up to his neck and glared at him.

**"You realize that you are threatening a clan head right?" **Sasuke said while he was sure that Joey would be in trouble now, but then Joey said something back.

**"Clan head of what? Do you see any other Uchiha's around here...No? Then I guess you can't be a clan head if there is NO clan...Dumb ass." **Joey said while Sasuke lunged at him, but Joey just grabbed him by his head, and accidentally forced the guy to kiss one of his fan girls.

And lets just say that now there was one happy fan girl in the crowd, and there were a ton of angry fan girls in the crowd. And the funny part was that she soon grabbed a hold of him and wouldn't let go, and Joey just let go of Sasuke willingly in order to watch the scene in front of him. Of course Iruka had to ruin the fun by making them both stop in the middle of it. However that didn't mean that the rest of the fan girls weren't still trying to kill the girl with dirty looks.

And then something finally happened, a man walked in, he had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. He was also wearing a bandanna on his belt that had some symbol on it. And he had a pair of trench knives on his belt too. You could tell just by looking at his stance that he was a hardened fighter.

**"Team 11 with me." **He said as Shikamaru, Choji and eden got up and followed him.

Ten minutes later a certain Genjutsu mistress found the room and was seen by Joey.

**"Team 7 with me." **Joey wanted to do something to embarrass Kurenai, but he knew that it wouldn't end well.

Then finally out of nowhere what seemed to be a large sphere heading towards them, and it crashed through the window. And out popped Anko with the banner that said 'Sexy and Single...Anko Mitarashi.'

**"TEAM 10 WITH ME!" **Anko yelled out with a commanding voice.

**"Wow, you sound so sexy when you yell." **Joey said which caught Anko's attention.

**"Oh hey Joey...anyway who is on my team?" **She said as everyone just sweat dropped at that.

**"You don't know?" **Joey said while she grinned and scratched the back of my head.

**"Well...it was either read the team sheet...or try to find a bad ass way to introduce myself...and you know I like a big entrance." **She said while Joey laughed a bit.

**"Okay...Me, Hinata...and unfortunately Sakura are on your team." **Joey said as all of a sudden Anko got a wicked gleam in her eye.

**"OH YAY! NOW I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO TORTURE YOU!" **Anko said in a happy schoolgirl voice.

**"I swear if you wore all black and were a demon...you could have been a cenobite." **Joey said while everyone in there got confused.

**"What the hell is a cenobite?" **Anko asked which Joey just gave her a motion that said ' I'll tell you later'.

**"We'll get to that later...but now you have to worry about the team remember?" **He said while Anko just remembered what she had been sent there for.

**"Oh yeah...by the way...Team 8...Kakashi is always at least three hours late...So...HA HA!" **Anko said as she dragged her students out the doorway.


	14. Team Test, Interrogation And Kiba's Car

**_Okay i am apparently very lazy so this chapter is going to be VERY rushed. So yeah don't complain about it, because i know its not as good as the others. Anyway i have to update this soon or else i will lose track of my stories. Plus i really want to work on Naruto the Marine some more...as well as the other two. Also thanks to Uzumaki rickey for accepting the Supernatural/Naruto crossover idea...I'll look forward ro reading it._**

**_To anyone else who is considering a challenge, i hope you look at them after this chapter is posted. Also I hope you read my other stories as well._**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**WITH TEAM TEN**

Anko had led Joey, Hinata and Sakura to her favorite place in Konoha, the forest of death. At first she was considering taking them to the dango shop. But instead she sent a shadow clone to get her dango while she took them there. And the whole time, Sakura was complaining about how far she had to walk and how dirty the forest was. Needless to say it was Hinata who was restraining both Anko and Joey from completely destroying the fan girl. However after listening to Sakura's complaining for two hours straight, that would make anyone want to kill her.

"**Okay, now that we are all here, I think we should start with introductions. Starting with names, like, dislikes, and hobbies." **Anko said as she bit into some more Dango.

"**First off is the Hyuuga girl." **Anko said as Hinata nodded.

"**My name is Hinata Hyuuga, My likes include, Flowers, , Naruto, singing, and my friends Joey and Kiba...My dislikes are girls who don't take training seriously, Sasuke, and anyone who believes that they are mighty because they have a kekkai genkai. Hobbies are gardening, singing in a band and going out with Naruto. " **Hinata said as Joey ruffled her hair at her comment.

"**Okay, Joey your next, even though I already know you." **Anko said as Joey nodded.

"**Okay, my name is Joseph Gale Inuzuka, my likes are my family, my friends, and my step brother Kiba, and most of all music and my guitar, my dislikes include, most of konoha particularly the dumb ass villagers, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura here, and pretty much what Hinata said...My Hobbies are, Playing guitar in my band, training, reading, and working on my car." **Joey said as Anko grinned.

"**DON'T INSULT SASUKE OR KONOHA!" **Sakura said as she attempted to hit Joey, but he punched her in the nose which got her to stop.

"**I'll insult whoever I damn want Haruno, now get on with your introduction." **Joey said as Sakura was crying over her nose. But she got back on her feet.

"**My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are...'Squeal'" My dislikes are Naruto, Kiba, Joey and Hinata as well as people who insult Sasuke, my hobbies are..." **She trailed off at the end because no body wanted to hear her story anymore.

"**Okay...well my name is Anko Mitirashi, my likes are hanging out with friends, snakes, dango and the forest of death...Dislikes are a certain snake, and people who cannot see what is in front of their own two eyes...Hobbies are torture and interrogation and hanging out with Joey and my other friends." **Anko said as Joey gave her a fist bump.

"**By the way, you tried that new torture method I told you about?" **Joey asked as she nodded.

"**Yeah, the guy sang like a canary." **Anko said as I grinned at her.

"**I'm telling you, these torture methods work like a charm." **I said as I pulled out a small journal.

"**What are these?" **She said as she took the journal.

"**A bunch of torture methods I remembered...have fun." **I said as she smiled happily.

"**Anyway, I'm supposed to give you some sort of test...but since I don't feel that doing something too boring...screw it you guys pass." **She said while Sakura screeched happily.

"**BUT!" **She yelled out as Joey and Hinata looked at her.

"**You all have to try your hand at interrogation." **She said while Joey and Hinata grinned, while Sakura groaned.

"**Oh, and here is Ibiki now with your victims!" **She yelled happily as Ibiki showed up with three guys.

"**Okay...Easy Enough!" **Joey said as he got out a pair of headphones and put them on the guy.

"**What are you doing?" **Anko asked as Joey put a finger to his lips.

"**Shhhh...You'll see." **He said as he switched to Eddie Van Halen on his I Pod and turned the volume all the way up.

All of a sudden he pressed play and the guy started shaking uncontrollably as he tried to cover his ears, but he couldn't since he was tied up. Joey than stopped it as the guy started singing like a canary.

"**That was too easy!" **Joey said as the other two men looked at him in shock.

"**What the hell did you do to him?" **They yelled out.

"**Well, usually that would equal an orgasm to the ears...but basically I think I may have totally screwed up his hearing." **Joey said as Hinata went up to her victim.

"**Well, I guess this will be interesting." **Joey said as he sat down on a stump while using another one as a foot rest.

At first nothing happened, but then he noticed that Hinata poked the guy in the shoulder. At first he didn't get it until the guy started to grunt in pain and such. Joey then remembered how the Hyuuga had the Byakugan which could allow them to see the chakra points. So he was guessing that Hinata was using that to basically shut down the guys chakra points one at a time. Not to mention there were areas around the organs that could cause great pain without killing the people. Joey had to admit, he never would have expected Hinata to actually be able to torture someone.

The guy broke in a minute after he started to cough up blood. So he was fairly easy to crack. But other than that Hinata sat right next to Joey and took one of his ear buds and started to listen to music with him. Then it was Sakura's turn for interrogation, and well, surprisingly she actually did pretty well.

Because everyone knows that for some reason Fan girls punches can be a bit stronger when angry. So all she had to do was pretend that the guy insulted Sasuke and she unleashed a barrage of punches on him. As well as screeching some while doing it while the guy had to put up with listening to Banshee screeches well getting punched. So by the end of the whole thing the guys face was swollen, and Anko could have sworn that she saw his ears bleeding.

"_**CHA! THAT WILL SHOW THOSE LOSERS!" **_Inner Sakura thought while Anko looked at them all.

"**Okay all three of you...while some of your methods may have been bizarre, all successfully interrogated an enemy...so I guess I'll pass you...but..." **She said as she looked at all of them.

"**There will be times when we will be called out for come back, so I will start your combat training tomorrow...its gonna be fun!" **She said as her scary smile came onto her face.

"**Something tells me that were screwed aren't we?" **Joey said as Anko nodded.

"**Yeah you are...anyway I got an appointment with the Hokage, so see ya tomorrow." **Anko said as she disappeared in a second.

"**So...you guys want to go get Ramen?" **Joey said while Hinata nodded but Sakura scoffed.

"**Please...I have better things to do than hang out with YOU two!" **She screeched as she started to walk away.

"**Yeah right...I don't see whats so important about stalking the Uchiha...Your Pathetic." **Hinata said as Sakura turned at her and glared at her.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **Sakura screeched as she charged towards Hinata.

But before I write this part. There is a part of Hinata that proves she can be really cruel and mean when she wants to. Well...lets just say that this is one of those situations. Because as soon as Sakura came near her, she used gentle fist to disrupt the chakra flow in Sakura's body so that she would not be able to move for a while.

"**Should we leave her here?" **Joey said as Hinata thought about it.

"**We could...but we shouldn't...were still in the forest of death, and we don't need our team mate dying on us do we?" **She said as Joey nodded and then picked up Sakura...until he dropped her and covered his nose.

"**OW! DAMN! She's wearing too much perfume! It's messing with my nose." **He said as Hinata looked at him oddly.

"**It seems that living with your adopted family has affected you in more than one way." **She said as he nodded.

"**Maybe, but I don't know how this happened...I mean how the hell do you get such a sensitive nose just from that? It makes no sense." **He asked as he started dragging Sakura as best as he could without gagging on the smell.

"**Yeah, that is confusing, who knows maybe its just a coincidence or something." **Hinata said as Joey shook his head.

"**I don't believe in coincidence's." **Joey said quoteing a line from one of his favorite TV shows.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT ICHIRAKU'S**

Naruto had passed his Team's exam, it wasn't hard, all he had to do was steal Kakashi's book with his team and then give it to Kurenai so she could burn it. Although it surprised him since he could have sworn that if that book was as important to him as he had heard about, then why didn't he focus on protecting it more? But then again, he was too busy with eating ramen to be focused on anything else. Until two very familiar people walked into the stand.

"**Hey Man, One beef ramen and a miso for Hinata here." **Joey said as he sat next to Naruto.

"**Hey guys! Did you pass?" **Naruto asked in excitement.

"**Hell yeah! What about you?" **He said as Naruto nodded.

"**Yeah we did." **He said as he continued to eat his ramen.

"**Wait a sec...where's Kiba...and that Shino kid that was on your team?" **He said as he looked and he didn't see Kiba or shino in the stand.

"**Oh, Shino said he had some stuff he had to do...and Kiba...well look over there." **Naruto said as he looked over and saw that Kiba was talking to some civilian girl.

"**So Kiba becomes a Ninja, and the first thing he does is try to flirt with some girl? Should have known." **He said as they watched his lips move, they couldn't exactly hear what he was saying. But he seemed to be making the civilian girl giggle.

"**Joey when are you going to find a girlfriend?" **Naruto asked Joey as Joey looked away.

"**Lets not talk about that right now...your taking Hinata on a date later right?" **Joey asked as his ramen came up.

"**Yeah...I decided I wasn't going to have it here...but somewhere...special." **He said as he looked at Hinata.

"**Oh come on Naruto! Please tell me." **Hinata said as she pouted at him.

"**Nope! Thats a secret." **He said as Hinata smiled at him.

"**Hey Guys! Order up!" **Old Man Teuchi said as Naruto turned to another bowl of Ramen.

"**I swear Naruto, I don't know how you manage to survive on the Ramen Diet." **Joey said as Naruto was devouring his noodles.

"**Hey my stomach knows what it wants." **Naruto said in between bites.

Kiba suddenly came over with a stupid grin on his face. Joey knew his brother well enough to guess that Kiba had actually sweet talked a girl into going out with him. Plus not to mention the fact he was doing a dance that reminded you of a scene out of lord of the dance. So yeah it was safe to say that Kiba had managed to convince a girl to go out with him. Joey than watched as Kiba finally decided to order a bowl of chicken ramen, and sit down with the group.

"**So one girl didn't run away because of your dog breath eh Kiba?" **Joey said as Kiba looked at him.

"**Hey! Your my brother, your almost like me! So in a way that dog breath comment can apply to you too!" **Kiba said as Naruto chuckled at them.

"**Yeah, except I'm not truly a pure Inuzuka, so yeah can't say that exactly." **Joey said as he looked at his car which was parked in front of the shop.

"**Wait a sec...I didn't drive that here...Kiba?" **He said as he turned to Kiba.

"**Did you steal my car so you could impress that girl?" **He asked as Kiba gulped and nodded.

"**Wow...Simply Wow...that explains where my keys went." **Joey said as he held out his hand in a 'give me' motion.

"**Come on! I still need the car." **He said but Joey would not stop.

"**Then build your own." **He said as Joey finished his ramen and got in the car.

"**I don't know how to do that though! And you promised you would help me get one!" **Kiba said as Joey did promise him that.

"**Hey you know it takes a lot of energy to summon one!" **Joey said as he drove off.

It was true, he could summon a car from his world. But he never told Kiba that he came from another world. After all that would be ridiculous, but yeah he could still summon another car, but it would wipe him out. Even though he had gotten larger chakra reserves. So yeah it was hard for him to summon one, but he did promise Kiba that he would get him a car. He just needed to figure out what type of car, and something that wouldn't wipe him out. So yeah, he was thinking of summoning an old Mustang or a old Chevy Camaro. Basically he was really into muscle cars...and It had rubbed off on Kiba.

Joey was driving away until he noticed something. He noticed that he saw Hana was on the streets, and she seemed to be arguing with some guy. Apparently whoever It was, he was really pissing her off. And then he noticed that he slapped her, and thats when he snapped. He stomped on the accelarator as he headed towards the man who slapped Hana. The guy didn't even know what happened until he got hit by the car and flew up into the air. However since the guy was a little tougher, he survived the hit, but both of his legs were broken.

"**GAAAAHHH!" **The man yelled out as Hana looked at Joey.

"**Hey Hana." **Joey said as he rolled down the window.

"**Joey! Do you realize what you just did?" **Hana said as she looked at the man.

"**Ran over a jackass...he slapped you...so yeah I got pissed." **Joey said as Hana looked worried.

"**He's a civilian council member!" **She said as Joey wasn't worrying at all.

"**So? As I recall he has already got assault on him...so I was acting in self defense for you...he doesn't have a case." **Joey said as Hana looked at him and nodded.

"**Still...you shouldn't be so reckless." **She said as she got in the door.

"**Hey...its okay it was worth it." **Joey said as Hana blushed a little at what she thought he was implying.

"_**Does that mean he likes me?" **_Hana thought but she shook her head.

"**Come on...I left Kiba with Naruto...and I wanna summon his car before he gets home." **Joey said as Hana nodded.

"**Do you know what your getting him yet?" **Hana asked as Joey nodded.

"**I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do...so yeah I do know what I'm getting him, just make sure that you have some food ready for me when I'm done with it." **Joey said as Hana nodded her head.

"**Don't worry, Mom knows how difficult it is for you to do that, didn't you summon her a car one time?" **She asked as Joey nodded.

"**Yeah, but that was a pick up truck, and frankly I only gave her that so she could have an easier time transporting some supplies so it would cut the time in half...but I also told her that she would have to keep in top physical condition if I was going to give it to her." **Joey said as Hana smiled.

"**Yeah, I remember that, she got so excited when you gave her the truck." **She said as Joey smiled.

"**Yeah, and then the next day she got into a small accident...do you know how long it took me to find the right tools to fix that? I still haven't fixed it all the way through." **Joey said as he still was having trouble fixing the head lights as well as trying to fix the suspension and other things.

He had to admit, even though he had an easier time building and summoning spare parts, it was still fun to fix cars at times. But either way, it could still be a pain in the ass at times. He remembered how long it took him to fix all the scratches and such when Sasuke wanted to destroy his car trying to get into it. So yeah, that was one more reason for Joey to hate Sasuke. But either way, he was more focused on trying to figure out what type of car to get Kiba. Also he would have to get him his own tools, not just the ones you could get around the village.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER  
**

Kiba had walked all the way home when he finished at the ramen stand. Apparently he had a date with Mitsune tomorrow night. But unfortunately he wasn't sure if Joey was going to let him borrow his car. Especially since Joey might need to use it for a mission tomorrow. But either way, he needed to get there, and Joey still might have been pissed at him for stealing his car.

He then walked into the front door and he felt something hit him in the face. It made a small cut on his cheek as he put his hand to his cheek and then picked up whatever the heck hit him in the face.

"**Ow! What the heck i-" **He was cut off as he realized he was holding a pair of car keys.

He noticed that they had a strange cross like symbol on it. He didn't know this brand but he was sure it meant good news.

"**Why don't you look out back Kiba?" **He heard Joey's and Hana's voice say as he looked up.

Joey was currently eating a lot of food while he was sitting down at the table. He remembered the last time Joey ate that much was when he summoned his mom's pick up truck. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"**Does that mean...OH MY GOD!" **He yelled out as he ran outside and looked at the thing of beauty in front of him.

In front of him was a nice 1969 chevy camaro. He didn't know this car that well, but Joey had told him that it was an old muscle car. Old? It looked like it was brand new straight off the line. He then ran over to it as he opened the lock and looked inside.

"**Why don't you take it for a spin?" **Joey said as Hana and Him appeared by the door way and Kiba got a huge grin on his face.

"**BE BACK LATER!" **He said as he turned the ignition and drove off into the night.

"**How long do you think It will be til he crashes that?" **Hana asked as she turned to Joey.

"**He won't crash it...he would kill himself before he wrecked a thing of beauty like that." **He said as Hana smiled and helped him get back into the house.

So all in all it was a pretty eventful day. Just a regular...well regular for them anyway...just a regular day at the dog house. Or should I say Mad House?


	15. Two songs for an Upcoming wedding

_I didn't realize how long it had been since i had updated this story, so I'm getting back to it._

* * *

JOEY'S POV

I was currently inside the house as we were all waiting for Kiba to get back from his drive in his new car. Of course I had a feeling that he was going to be a while if he was going to drive the hell out of that car. In the meanwhile I was talking to Hana.

"Hey Joey, can I ask you a favor?" Hana said as I turned to her.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked as she looked at me and scratched her head.

"A friend of mine Is getting married...and they don't have anyone to play any songs for them...so I told them I would ask you and-" I cut her off right there, I already knew my answer.

"Hell yeah! I'll do it!" I said excitedly as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Huh? I would have thought I would have to beg you to play music there...besides aren't most of your songs depressing?" She said as I shook my head.

"Not all of my music is limited to one genre, I listen to all types of music, and I think I got some songs I can use for a wedding." I said as she smiled.

"Well thanks Joey...can I hear one now?" She asked as I nodded at her.

"Sure, lets see...I'll go get my acoustic guitar." I said as I went out to the newly built garage that I built over the year so I would have someplace to park my car and everyone elses.

Because I had two cars for myself, one was the 69 Dodge Charger, and the second one was the 67 Chevy Impala that I had summoned over my academy time. The only reason I summoned the extra car for me, was because I was a big fan of Supernatural, and that was the car that Dean always drive. So yeah I was a sucker for the car, and getting it this way was a lot easier than actually paying for it. But either way, I drove my Charger most of the time.

"Okay, where are you?" I said while I was looking for my acoustic guitar.

"Oh here you are!" I said as I pulled out a black guitar case.

"Okay now back to the house." I said as I walked out of the garage. And started to walk the path back into the house.

"Okay, Hana, I'll play a couple of songs and you tell me what you think...also I'll have a shadow clone play the piano over there." I said as her eyes widened.

"You can use shadow clones?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Naruto taught me how to." I said as I started to strum the strings of the guitar.

"Okay here we go." I said as I cleared my throat and started to sing.

You only know what i want I you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
your mouth is poison your mouth is wine  
you think your dreams are the same as mine

I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I always will

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
well the less I give the more I get back  
your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you

I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will

I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will

I always will  
I always will  
I always will  
I always will

(Poison and Wine: The Civil Wars)

Hana was mesmerized by the song and I noticed that Tsume had walked into the room at the time it was being sung. She started clapping softly and than grinned at me.

"I had to admit, that was a LOT softer than usual, and it doesn't sound like what you usually play." Tsume said as I just nodded.

"Like I told Hana here, its a different genre of music, and I figured it could work for her friends wedding." I said as Tsume nodded.

"Who's getting married?" Tsume asked wondering since she didn't know many of Hana's friends.

"Oh just Ruby." Hana said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Whose Ruby?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Well, shes an old friend of mine, and before you ask, its not Kurenai, just because she has Ruby eyes doesn't mean shes Ruby." Hana asked as I nodded at the answer.

"Fair enough, anyway I got more I can play at the wedding that are like that song I just played...so it shouldn't be too hard to do." I said as I put my guitar back in its case.

"By the way, she'll probably want to hear some Heavy music too...just so you know." I turned around and smiled at Hana.

"I can do that...anyway I'm going to get some rest, whens the wedding?" I asked as Hana looked up for a second.

"Oh, its about...two weeks from now...so you'll have time to prepare for it." She said as I nodded once again.

"Okay in the mean time, Tell Kiba that if he screws up that car, that I'll kill him." I said with a joking tone as they both chuckled.

"Yeah Sure, by the way, somethings wrong with the truck so I'll need your help tomorrow." She said as I nodded.

"Well, I got some missions to carry out, so I probably won't be able to do much til I get back." I said as she nodded but than laughed a bit.

"Oh man, you are going to hate doing D-Rank missions!" Tsume said as I just looked at her with a funny look.

"Hey, as long as I'm getting paid for doing D-Ranks, I'll do any work happily." I said as her laughing stopped.

"You just have to be such a kill joy at times, don't you?" She asked as I nodded and chuckled, I than proceeded to walk to my room.

"You want to take bets on what missions he gets?" Hana asked as Tsume nodded.

"Why not? I did the same thing with your uncle when you first became a Genin." She said as they started to write down some standard D-ranks and than proceeded to place their bets.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"EEEEWWWWW!" Sakura yelled out as she picked up a piece of moldy meat with her bare hands. Apparently She didn't know to pick up a pair of rubber gloves before picking up trash.

Seriously of all the missions Joey and his team could be doing...they were picking up trash? But it could be worse, they had heard about the infamous Cat catching mission that the Daimyo's wife always manged to lose.

"You wouldn't have to deal with this if you picked up a pair of rubber gloves." Joey said as he picked up some more trash.

"I shouldn't be doing work like this in the first place!" Sakura yelled out as she picked up another object covered in mold.

"Quit your bitching, were getting paid for it." Hinata said as she was tossing stuff into a bag.

"Besides were almost done with this mission anyway." Joey said as he made two Shadow clones and made them help out with the work.

"You mean to tell me you could have made shadow clones from the beginning?" Sakura yelled out as Joey nodded.

"Yeah why?" He asked as Sakura got angry.

"Than I wouldn't have to do this work at all!" Sakura yelled out as Hinata smacked her face.

"Oh please, just shut up! Your not THAT prissy that it would kill you to do some work every once in a while!" Hinata yelled at her as Anko showed up.

"Morning Brats!" She yelled out as she entered the area.

"Anyway, I got another mission for us after this one is done." Anko said as she held up a scroll.

"Is it better than this mission?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well, apparently we have to help with moving some supplies from one side of the town to the other." Anko said as I shrugged.

"Sure beats the hell out of cleaning up this stuff...almost reminds me of the times I had to do this back home." I said as Anko stared at me.

"Why did you have to do it there?" She asked as I cracked my neck.

"Most of the jobs you could get around my home, well they sucked, it consisted of, Shoveling Manure, Picking up trash, Plowing fields, bailing hay, chopping wood, you know stuff like that. The place I came from was mostly farmland anyway." I said as she looked at me in surprise.

"You don't exactly look like the farmer type to me." Anko said as I smiled.

"I just did the work, and I know that I don't look like it, but hell it did help me get into shape, although I could never get a tan out in the sun, sometimes my skin is just naturally pale." He said as Anko laughed.

"By pale, you mean Transparent?" She said as I stared at her.

"Your not the first one to make that Joke." I said as we threw the garbage bags into a dumpster and headed off to our next mission.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

"D-rank missions suck ass." Naruto said as Kiba and himself were now helping with a small mine just a mile outside Konoha.

"True that...Im starting to wish we brought a radio along with us so that we wouldn't be dying of boredom in here." Kiba said as he adjusted the face mask he was wearing.

"Well it could be worse, I mean its not like were cleaning out sewers or anything." Naruto said as Kiba nodded.

"True, besides, I heard somewhere that mining builds up Muscle, so that could make me ripped!" Kiba exclaimed as Naruto chuckled.

"What? Did your new girlfriend see you without your shirt on and told you, you needed more muscle?" Naruto said Jokeing around as Kiba mock glared at him.

"No...I just want to know what I would like like with abs." Kiba said as he continued to work in the mine.

* * *

**BACK WITH JOEY'S TEAM**

"You know, this D-rank isn't that bad...I'm actually enjoying this." Joey said as he was moving a box full of some weird ass herbs to the back of the shop.

"Are you just saying that because some of these herbs can be used as drugs?" Anko said as Joey shook his head.

"I don't do drugs, geez why does everyone come to the conclusion that I supposedly do drugs?" Joey asked as everyone who was in the store at the time was looking at him.

"Well, the fact that you are one crazy bastard probably has a factor in it, I mean you act like your insane at times." Hinata said as Sakura dropped a box on her foot.

"Hey, I thought we all agreed that acting insane is good...Hell Anko here does it all the time!" Joey pointed out as Anko shrugged her shoulders.

"True, but you don't see me trying to pull a Dukes of hazzard in the middle of the village." Anko said as Hinata looked confused.

"What the hell are the Dukes of Hazzard?" Hinata asked as Joey waved his hand in a off motion.

"I'll explain later, in the mean time lets just get back to work before Sakura starts bitching and moaning." Joey said as Sakura started complaining. Just as he had predicted.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Okay Hana, I came up with another song that I could play at your friends wedding, the song is a little depressing though." Joey said as Hana nodded.

"Well, lets see what you got." Hana said as Joey once again got out the acoustic guitar.

"Alright, here it goes." Joey said as he strummed a few chords before he started singing.

Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world

and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living  
this life ain't worth living

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

Baby join me in death

(Join me in Death: H.I.M.)

And with that Joey ended the song and Hana was clapping a bit.

"Your right, that song is pretty depressing...but it also seems to work." Hana said as Joey laughed a bit.

"True, but hey what works works." Joey said as he walked to his room.


	16. Joey and Kiba's Embarassing Moment

_**Okay so i got around to updating this story again since this one and Naruto the Marine**_ **_seem to be the only ones that i am not having writers block on, so i figured i might as _**_**well try and come up with a chapter for this one. Now keep in mind, I WAS watching MOULIN ROUGE when i wrote this chapter, and yes i did like it, so i figured i might as well try and incorporate it some how. And it might appear once or twice in later chapters.**_

___**By the way, if you can guess the other references i make in this chapter, than congratulations.**_

___**Anyway, here is the next chapter for Another Time, Another World**_

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

"Hey Mom have you seen Joey?" Kiba asked his mother as she shook her head while looking at her truck since she took out another headlight on accident.

"If he was here don't you think this headlight would have been fixed already?" She pointed out in a 'matter of fact' tone, which made Kiba roll his eyes.

"Okay point taken, but either way its still another work day for us and I need to make sure he isn't screwing around." Kiba said as Tsume nodded at that.

"Well he ain't around here." She said as she was trying to figure out how to repair the head light.

Kiba than turned around and walked away from his mother who was still struggling since she did not know that much about cars yet since she was busy with missions. So Joey only taught her some basic stuff, hell even Hana knew more about cars than her! But either way her pride would not let her ask for help! Either way Kiba did not want to watch the continuing struggle so he just left as quick as he could.

Kiba figured that since Joey seemed to spend a lot of time with Hana that he might be hanging out with her. So maybe he was in her room? After all he was helping her and her friend out with the upcoming wedding. So more than likely that he was with her. So it was a safe bet. He started to walk towards the house as he looked over at the camaro that Joey had gotten him not too long ago.

"Hello Baby." He said as looked at the car.

"At least you'll always be there for me...and not dumping me like that one civilian girl." He said as he remembered how his girlfriend broke up with him.

But than of course it wasn't really anything serious, after all he was only thirteen. No point in worrying about stuff that he shouldn't have to worry about until he was at least eighteen or something. Besides he dated the girl for like two seconds before she called it quits. All he remembered was something about him smelling like dogs. Man that has to ding your pride as an Inuzuka.

"Ah well, I still have you...either way I should probably go find Joey." He said as suddenly Akamaru jumped out of the camaro.

"Akamaru! Thats where you were hiding?" Kiba asked as the dog barked in response.

"Ah well, either way I'm gonna need you too, another day of being a ninja after all. Lets go find Joey." He said as Akamaru barked in approval.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Hana have you seen Joey?" Kiba asked as he walked into his sisters room.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night, he gave me a bunch of songs that he could play at my friends wedding though." She said as she held up a list of songs Joey was going to play.

"Oh yeah, hes probably gonna want us to help him with that...by the way did he put Die my bride by the Murderdolls on that list?" He asked in a joking tone.

"Of course he didn't, it may be a good song, but Ruby would probably kill me if I played it at their wedding." She said as Kiba remembered something.

"Ruby...was Ruby the one who had a thing for tyeing people up?" Kiba asked as he seemed to remember one time when he was a boy and he got caught in a trap of ropes.

"Yeah thats her." Hana said as Kiba walked out of the room.

"Oh well, never mind, I'm gonna go look for Joey, I still don't know where he is." He said as suddenly Hana said something that made him feel like an idiot.

"Did you check his room?" She asked as he suddenly banged his head against the wall.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't I check there!" He yelled out as he walked down the hall.

"Little brothers, they are always so stupid until you point something out." Hana said as she sipped some tea and continued to look down the list.

Kiba walked down the hall of the house as he started to hear some soft music playing. But it wasn't the usual stuff that Joey listened to, it was more melodic and soft? That was weird, usually Joey tended to have more metal coming out of his room. Either way he reached Joey's room as he gave three loud knocks to the door. Surprisingly he heard the music being turned down and the sounds of a couple of locks being undone.

And there stood Joey opening the door as he was hanging his head slightly and Kiba could have sworn that he saw some tears in his eyes.

"Joey...are you okay?" He asked his brother as Joey waved him off.

"Uhm Yeah I'm fine, I just bit into a spicy pepper." He said as he sniffed a bit.

"uh, Okay, anyway Its time to get ready for another day o-" He suddenly cut himself off as he could hear some of the music playing.

"Wait a second." He said as he looked at Joey.

"What?" Joey asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you...Are you listening to songs from Moulin Rouge?" Kiba asked as he walked into the room and he saw that Joey was actually watching a copy of Moulin Rouge on a T.V. Set.

"Dude...seriously..." Kiba said as Joey looked away.

"Hey fuck you, I like the story line...and the songs are catchy." He said as Kiba was starting to listen to it.

"Well...I'm just saying, its a little weird for you...to...be...watching." He suddenly paused as he was watching more and more of the movie.

"Wow, this scene is a real tearjerker." Kiba said as it was getting to the part where Satine was dieing at the end.

"Yeah I know right." Joey said as suddenly he heard Kiba sniff a bit. And even Akamaru was whimpering a bit.

"This...is kind of emotional." Kiba said as a tear made his way down its cheek.

"I know, you want to watch it from the beginning?" Joey asked as Kiba surprisingly...nodded.

* * *

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Hey mom have you seen Joey and Kiba?" Hana asked as Tsume had managed to change the headlight.

"Kiba came around here earlier looking for Joey but I haven't seen him since then...Why?" She asked as she was wiping her hands off.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata showed up, since Naruto is on Kiba's team, and Hinata is on Joey's team, they came to pick them up so their teams could get together...but I haven't seen them...have you?" Hana asked as Tsume shook her head.

"Well, check up in Joey's room, whenever they are doing something stupid, they are almost always up there." Tsume said as she got ready to leave so she could pick up her missions for the day.

"Okay thanks." Hana said as she used a shunsin to get up to the house.

She walked through the door as she could have sworn she could have heard singing coming from down the hall. But it was a little different. It didn't sound like Kiba singing, it was as if Kiba's voice had become extremely high pitched. In fact it sounded like...her voice? She was getting more and more confused as she walked down the hall to Joey's door. The door was covered with signs that said 'Keep the fuck out' or 'Toxic Waste Dump' but all in all she could still hear the two voices.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly...on a mountain high!"_ She heard Joey's voice singing as she opened the door as she saw a strange site.

Joey was dressed in some weird suit as she noticed that Kiba had used a henge to transform into...her?

"_Love makes us act like we are fools!"_ Kiba sang back in Hana's voice.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" She yelled out as suddenly they both screamed and Kiba changed back to normal.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked wondering why they were singing to each other.

"Uhm...uh...we were...singing." Joey said as he scracthed his head.

"It sounded like you two were trying to serenade each other...is there...something going on between you two?" Hana said as both their eyes widened.

"NO! NO! NO! The music just...spoke to us...and Kiba...well it didn't sound right without a female role, so he transformed into you." Joey explained as Hana was trying not to laugh.

"Well...either way, if its going to involve me in anyway, I would like to know...and what were you listening to?" She asked as Joey smiled and held out a CD case.

"Here, listen and watch this on your DVD Player...in the mean time...me and Kiba gotta go...BYE!" He yelled out as he walked out of the room with Kiba on his tail. It was obvious that they were embarrassed singing a love song from a movie that was a little bit of a chick flick.

"I swear, those two do the weirdest things." She said as she looked at the title of the dvd.

"Moulin Rouge...starring Nicole Kidman and Ewan Mcgregor...lets see what made the sensitive side of those two come out." Hana said as she walked to her room, thankful that she had the day off.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

"About time you two came out...what were you two doing? You both look like you have been crying." Hinata said as Joey and Kiba came out.

"We both bit into some really spicy peppers and we started to cry." They both lied to their two friends.

"Joey, why are you dressed in that suit?" Naruto asked as he wondered why Joey was wearing some odd type of suit.

"Oh crap! Hang on, I'll go change out of this." He said as he ran back into the house.

"Huh, okay, Weird, what the hell is wrong with Joey?" Naruto asked as Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe the peppers fried his brain or something." Kiba said as Hinata snorted.

"More likely, you two were singing to each other and it had something to do with dancing." Hinata said as they all looked at her confused.

"W...W-well not exactly...JOEY GET OUT HERE!" Kiba yelled back at the house.

"Jesus I'm coming!" Joey said as he came out wearing black shoes, blue jeans and a black jacket, as well as wearing a V neck shirt with a cross around his neck.

"Who is Jesus? I mean you say his name every time something goes wrong." Kiba asked as Joey ignored him.

"It doesn't matter, Lets just get going, you guys have Kurenai to worry about, and we have Anko to worry about, and we don't want to be late." Joey said as they all nodded.

"Were not taking you car?" Naruto asked surprised that they were actually going to walk.

"Hey, we need the exercise anyway, after all we are ninjas." Joey said as they all nodded.

"True, oh screw it, running can be more fun at times anyway." Naruto said as they all took off running to their respective team meeting places.

Meanwhile, Hana was currently watching a movie by herself and was actually crying at some of the scenes and was even trying to sing along with some of the parts. Yeah, it would appear that the movie that she was watching had brought out the sensitive side of Joey, Kiba, and her at the same time.

"Maybe I can get Joey to incorporate this into the wedding songs...but who would sing the female role?" She said as she continued to ponder the thought.

"Hey Hana what are you watching?" Tsume asked as she walked in and noticed Hana was on a couch while watching a movie.

"Why don' t you sit down and see for yourself?" Hana asked as Tsume nodded and sat down.


	17. The Wedding, Come What May, And The Kiss

**I just had to get this chapter done otherwise it was going to be bothering me for awhile, and yes i know which songs i used, but considering the other options i had, Im pretty sure 'die my bride' would not be a good choice to play at a wedding unless your wife or husband liked the song, anyway here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Joey and Kiba were still a little embarrassed by the fact that they had been caught singing songs from Moulin Rouge to each other. But that was now a week ago! It was time for Ruby's wedding! Not only had he figured out which songs to play for the wedding. Hana had requested that he put some songs from Moulin Rouge into the list of songs that he was going to play. At first he had a problem since they didn't have a female lead, but Hinata was helping out with that problem. So they were going in prepared. However they had to dress all fancy, and Kiba didn't have any formal wear. But luckily Joey was able to help them out there.

Joey himself was wearing the same suit he wore when he was singing Moulin Rouge songs. Which was basically a bohemian style suit. He had also cut his hair, it wasn't down to his shoulders anymore, now it was a little bit above the neck. He had also shaven his face again and decided that he looked better without any facial hair. So he got that taken care of and he got Kiba and Naruto suits for the wedding.

"Hey you guys ready yet?" Hana and Hinata said as they walked into the room, and Joey and Naruto's jaws dropped.

They both looked stunning in the dresses they were wearing for the wedding. Seriously they looked downright gorgeous! The only one who wasn't affected was Kiba, for two reasons, One, Hana was his sister, and two Hinata was also like a sister to him. So he did not have an opinion on them.

"Wow you two look great!" Joey said as they both smiled and Hana blushed a little.

"Thank you, looking sharp there too Joey." Hana said as he grinned and packed up his gear.

"Okay, so Naruto already got most of the stuff over there using Shadow Clones, so should we go?" Joey asked as they all nodded.

"Alright...Naruto...Kiba...you know what this means..." Joey started off as they smiled evil like.

"WEDDING CRASHING!" They all yelled out as they ran off and Hinata and Hana sighed.

"I know their joking, but I swear they can be the biggest idiots at times." Hana said as Hinata nodded at her.

"Tell me about it, but their our idiots." She said as Hana blushed.

"Why don't you just ask Joey out already?" Hinata asked as Hana sighed.

"I keep telling myself I will, but I'm not sure, wouldn't it be a little weird? Since hes technically my adopted brother?" Hana asked as Hinata shook her head.

"No because, you two don't usually call each other brother or sister, and you two sometimes act like your dating." Hinata said as Hana sighed again.

"Well, I'll try and ask him out later, this time I'll do it for sure!" She said with determination.-

"GOOD FOR YOU! ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" She heard her mothers voice yell out as Hana blushed in embarrassment.

"DAMN IT MOM!" She yelled back as she heard Tsume start to laugh at her.

All of a sudden, they all noticed something, they saw Naruto, Kiba and Joey running back to the house. They still had their suits on and such, and they still had the equipment they had. But they seemed like they were berating themselves.

"Why the hell are we running there? We can just take the car!" Joey said as the other two nodded.

"I know right! We got so excited over the wedding that we forgot!" Naruto said as Joey and Kiba stopped and looked at him.

"Come to think of it, Naruto, can I get my copy of Moulin Rouge back?" Joey asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet, I already watched it, but my mom still hasn't." Naruto said as he looked away.

"Hey come on man, all of us liked it, its not like its a bad thing that we liked the movie, even though back where I came from it wasn't exactly...manly." Joey said as Kiba laughed.

"Thats because you told us you grew up in a small town, and everyone who came from a large city called you hill billies. And most of the people thought it was weird to like Drama." Kiba said as Joey glared at him.

"Hey! That was my home town! No one talks bad about my home town!" Joey said as Kiba held up his hands.

"Woah Woah Woah, I didn't mean any offense by it, geez, no need to get all mad." Kiba said as Joey nodded.

"Damn right." He said as they walked back.

"Anyway...Ladies, I think we can drive there." Joey said as Tsume came out.

"By the way, I think I should come too." She said as she was dressed like Hana.

"Why? I thought you hated this kind of stuff?" Joey asked as she nodded.

"I kind of do, but maybe I can meet someone at the wedding, and if you guys are there, it will probably be entertaining." She said as Joey laughed.

"Just remember, I will not let you have a one night stand with anyone at the wedding, if you start dating anyone there, its long term okay?" Kiba, Joey, and Hana said as Tsume nodded.

"Yeah Yeah I know the deal." She said as she rolled her eyes. Seriously, it was strange when her own sons were trying to judge who she dated, she was a grown woman for Kami's sake!

And than there was the fact that she had brought back a date before, however Joey managed to scare him off with his car when the guy was acting like a douche bag. Seriously, why is it that some people look so nice at first, but can turn into a jerk the next second? Either way, it was going to be difficult for Tsume to find anyone that Joey and Kiba would actually let near her. Thats another thing, why is it that kids would sometimes have to judge someone based on their character to see if they were an okay person to be a step father or boyfriend.

Either way, she was simply going to the wedding for the reasons she stated, and damn it, she was going to be pissed if she couldn't at least one nice guy at that wedding. And this time she was going to see if she could find one who was immune to the scary faces of Naruto and Kiba.

"Okay, we need to travel in style, but the charger won't fit us...Hmmm...what to choose?" He asked as Joey looked at the small garage he had.

Joey had begun summoning cars from his world left and right, and that didn't even compare to his new motorcycle collection, it was cool since it wasn't technically stealing if it came from a different world.

"Hang on, Joey, I'll take the Camaro and take Mom, Naruto can take the Mustang with Hinata and pick up his mom, and well, since the other cars aren't exactly in top shape, you and Hana could take your motorcycle." Kiba said as Joey grinned.

"I like that idea, however, I wonder why some of the cars haven't been in top shape, even my charger has been having problems...but I'll fix that later, maybe I can take my Motorcycle." Joey said as he pulled a tarp off of a thing of beauty.

There was a brand new Harley fat boy with customized parts, and enough enhancements on it to make it look like it was touched by god him or herself. The Motorcycle was painted a midnight black with some red in some other places along with a Punisher skull painted on one of the parts. Either way, Joey had made some modifications to it, and by that, he only managed to paint the punisher skull on it, after all, he wasn't as good with Motorcycles as he was with cars.

"Uhm Joey, you know how to drive or ride that thing right?" Hana asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I do." He said as he started the motorcycle.

"Huh, weird I thought it would be louder." She said as she had heard from Kiba that most motorcycles were loud as hell.

"Well, there are some parts on here that can control the sound, so it can either be quiet or loud, so basically I would be able to sneak into places with my motorcycle." He said as she smiled and sat down on it.

"However, chances are I would probably get my ass kicked if I tried that, anyway, you sure that dress your wearing is suitable for the motorcycle?" He said as she suddenly sealed her dress in a scroll and she was wearing her chunin outfit again.

"I have seals that can help me switch outfits easily, but yeah I am ready." She said as he nodded.

"Okay, don't touch any moving parts, keep away from the exhaust pipes, and lets go!" He yelled out as he pulled out of the garage.

"Oh and Hana, I don't have much experience with motorcycles at all." He said truthfully as she looked shocked.

"WHAT?" She said as they were riding off with the others hot on their tails.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER AT THE WEDDING**

Hana was scared, even though she was now safe, she was still a little freaked out, apparently Joey had almost nearly crashed his motorcycle while they were riding. It was a miracle no one was killed! Sure she may have liked the guy, but even she got freaked out by his suicidal antics! Seriously he was going to get himself killed! From now on, until he learned how to ride that damn thing, they were going to take the car!

"Okay everyone, My names Joey." Joey said as he pointed to the people in the audience after they had finished the wedding ceremony.

"Hi Joey." They said as if they were at an AA meeting.

"Huh, anyway, were here to play some songs for Ruby and her new husband, apparently they can't seem to get enough at each other if you notice how their both covered in smeared lipstick." He pointed out as they both blushed and laughed at his statement.

"Anyway, heres some music to get this wedding going, Okay Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, lets do this." They said as they started off with a song. And Joey was leading the vocals.

Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

(Pick it up)

Take me back home

Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again

Come on  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again

(White Wedding: Billy Idol/ Cover by Murderdolls)

The whole crowd loved the song that he just played, sure they weren't exactly sure if the song was actually made for a wedding, but they just loved the way that it sounded when Joey sang it. Joey wasn't exactly sure which songs to play so he just came up with a couple off the top of his head.

"Okay, now that we got this party going, I think we can let Naruto take the lead vocals for a bit." Joey said as Naruto came up.

"Hes actually a very good singer, seriously he can make anyone fall in love with him over his singing." Joey said as Naruto stepped up.

"Hows Everyone doing?" Naruto said as they cheered at him.

"Well, heres a song I think can be for anyone who is a long way from home, at least I think thats what Joey keeps telling me." He said as they heard an acoustic guitar going.

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again

There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade...

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

(Dear God: Avenged Sevenfold)

Everyone was impressed at the way Naruto could sing, sure he was no M Shadows, but either way he was pretty damn good at singing. Hinata obviously enjoyed it, and she whispered something in his ear as he smiled at her.

"Okay now here is a song, that I think actually stands for love and now that we got- wait a second...where did Hinata and Naruto go?" He asked as he saw that the two had disappeared.

"Dang it, we need them for this next song, well the vocals anyone, its not really heavy, Kiba have you seen Hinata?" He asked Kiba as Kiba shook his head.

"Dang it, we need a female lead singer!" He said as he suddenly saw someone raise their hand.

"Hana?" He asked as she came up to the stage wearing the same dress from before.

"I- I could help out if you want." She said as he looked at her.

"Okay, you know the song Come What May?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"From Moulin Rouge? Of course, I memorized every word of it...wait are we singing now?" She asked as he nodded.

"Wait I'm not-" She was cut off as Joey began to sing.

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

She was a little bit nervous as he continued to sing the Love song even though it wasn't her turn to sing yet. She was still getting a little nervous and was starting to wish that Hinata had still been around so she wouldn't have to sing. But yet she couldn't help but feel memorized with Joey's words, it was as if he was really singing from the heart.

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

He was now holding her close as if to go along with the song, and she had a slight blush on her cheeks as she noticed everyone else was dancing with someone they had met at the wedding. Hell, she even saw her mother dancing with someone.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Everyone was impressed with How Hana was singing. Even Ruby was surprised, she had no idea that her friend could sing like that. And she had to admit, she was pretty impressed! Hana had the voice of an angel! Both Hana and Joey were getting into it as their faces were getting closer and closer, and Naruto and Hinata were watching from the crowd. They had obviously planned this out over the time they spent rehearsing.

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Now, Joey and Hana were singing at the same time as they were dancing softly to the music as they continued to sing to each other. And they both started to feel their hearts beating as the were starting to get more and more into the song.

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

It was then that their faces were so close that their foreheads were leaning up against each other as they were getting near to the end of the song.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Hana trailed off as Joey was looking at her in the eyes as he felt something in him light up as Hana looked back at him

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

And than that was when the most unexpected thing happened, Hana and Joey, both leaned in for a kiss, and boy was everyone surprised! Well, everyone except Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Tsume.

In their minds, they were all thinking.

"_Phase one...complete!" _


	18. A New Day, A Prank, And A Fight

_**Anyway, here is another chapter, and i really am starting to run out of ideas for this, but i am gonna continue to write it anyway since i can come up with some other ideas for this.**_

___**Also i realized that i made Joey too strong, so he is going to have some flaws, i just need to find out what to do for them.**_

___**That's all i have to say about that.**_

* * *

It had been a day since the wedding where Joey and Hana shared their kiss with each other while serenading each other with a song. Joey had to admit, he was surprised when they kissed right there in front of a hundred people. And he had to admit, it was a little awkward doing it in front of people. And that did not come out right at all. It surprised him even more when Hana asked him out in front of all those people. It was almost like having a small wedding at a big wedding. But either way he accepted the offer, and everyone there was cheering him on as they saw the new couple.

Kiba, even though he was planning on this all along, was still a little weirded out by it, mostly because they had been spending A LOT of time with each other since the wedding. It had taken time out of hang out sessions with Naruto and Joey. So currently Naruto and himself were sitting there all alone, Hinata was home sick and there were no mission's to do. So the only thing they could do was watch movies at Naruto's place...with his mother.

And than, Kiba started to sing.

"I can see whats happening." Kiba started off as Kushina groaned.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" She yelled out as Naruto picked up on it.

"What?" He asked as Kiba continued again.

"And they don't have a clue!" Kiba said as he face palmed.

"Who?" Naruto asked as he was wondering what was going on.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line...our trio's down to two." Kiba said as Naruto suddenly looked down.

"Oh." He said in a depressing tone.

"You two are ripping off a song from The Lion king! What the heck?" Naruto's mom said as she grabbed both of their ears.

"OW! OW! OW!" They both yelled out as she was trying to stop them from singing, mostly because she didn't want to get sucked into it.

"Seriously, you two have been sitting here with each other all the time, sometimes with Hinata, and you haven't been hanging out with Joey since he has been spending time with Hana." Kushina said as they looked at her.

"We can't help it, even though we know hes there, we can't hang out with him since we don't want to interrupt him if he is in the middle of a date." Kiba said as Naruto looked down.

"Come on, I'm sure he doesn't want to spend all his time with Hana, he'll probably come by any minute to hang out with you two." Kushina said as they looked down some more.

"How do you-" Naruto started but he was cut off by the sound of an engine roaring.

"Because I know him." Kushina said as they bolted out the door.

"HEY GUYS!" Joey yelled out from the drivers seat of the charger.

"You remembered us!" Kiba and Naruto said childishly.

"Well we remembered you guys." Joey said as he pointed to the passenger seat. And there was Hana sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey sis." Kiba said as Naruto and Him got into the back seat.

"Hey Bro, Hey Naruto." Hana said as they all smiled.

"So what you guys doing?" Kiba asked as Joey grinned.

"Well, mostly we've been hanging around the village, but we both got a little bored with the two local idiots around, so we decided to pick you guys up." Joey said as they both sweat dropped.

"By the way, where is Hinata?" Hana asked as she was sure that Naruto would be hanging out with his new girlfriend.

"Well..." Naruto said as he thought to what she said she was going today.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND**

"Who is the weakling now Dad?" Hinata screamed out with a bit of a sadistic tone as she was using a joint lock on his arms.

"OH GOD! THATS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" He yelled out as she applied more pressure.

"This is nothing compared to what you were like when I was a little kid in training!" Hinata said as she was grinning at her father's look of pain.

"I'm sorry! Just let me go!" Hiashi yelled out as he was surprised his 'weak' daughter was able to do much damage.

"Okay sure...AFTER I BREAK YOUR ARM!" She said as she applied more pressure until you could hear a...snap.

On the outside of the room that they were in, Hanabi was currently shivering in fear. She had mostly followed her father's viewpoint on Hinata. But after she heard those screams of pain coming from the sparring area of the compound, she started to get freaked out at the fact that her sister had somehow become stronger in such a short amount of time. Plus she was afraid that she would be next on Hinata's hit list.

"Who the hell turned her into this monster?" Hanabi said to herself as she ran to her room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN**

"Ah-Choo!" Anko sneezed out onto a stick of dango.

"Ah-Choo!" Joey sneezed out as he started to drive again.

"Why is it that you seem to sneeze a lot?" Kiba asked as he noticed that Joey had been sneezing a lot more lately.

"I don't know, I must be getting a cold or something." He said as he flipped through his I pod settings.

"_You look at me but you don't see Understand I'm a sinner." _Drowing pool blared out when suddenly they saw some random civilians standing in front of his car with weapons.

"Just when I find something I like on my I pod." He said as he stopped the car and stepped out.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" He said as the civilians glared at him.

"You know what we want freak! Give us the demon brat!" The pink haired leader said as Joey sighed.

"Didn't I already put you in the hospital once? Besides what makes you think I would give him to you? But for the fun of it, I'm gonna let him kick you asses." Joey said as he whistled and Naruto popped his head out.

"Hey Naruto! I think these guys want you...give them an ass beating!" Joey said as he got back in the car.

"Okay...so...who is first?" Naruto said as he gripped his sword.

"Shut up brat! Were going to put you in your place!" One of the civilians said as he held up something that looked like a baseball bat.

"_These guys have baseball here? Weird, I thought this was supposed to be like feudal japan or something...but than of course they do have computers and refrigerators...damn this is confusing...what time is this supposed to be?" _Joey thought as he leaned the driver seat back to watch the show.

"Aren't you guys going to help him?" Hana asked with a worried tone.

"Nah...Trust me, Naruto has been trained by his mother and he trains with us all the time, he can handle a couple of civilians." Kiba said as he pulled out a coke from a cooler in the back.

"Wait a second, you keep a cooler in your back seat?" Hana asked as Joey nodded.

"Why not? I get thirsty." He said as Kiba handed him a gatorade.

"You want anything?" He asked as Hana sighed.

"Yeah sure, give me a water or something." She said as Kiba handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh look! He's taken out three already!" Joey said as Naruto had knocked out a couple of civilians in under three seconds.

"I am Naruto! I am no one's bitch! You are all mine!" He yelled out as everyone sweat dropped.

"You guys have been watching Jet Li movies again haven't you?" Hana asked as she recognized the quote.

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Considering the fact that he just ripped off a quote from 'The One' not too long ago, it seems like a fair bet." Hana said as they both grinned.

"Well then lets just watch him fi-" Kiba said as he suddenly groaned.

"Dang it! Its over already!" Kiba complained as Naruto was walking back to the car.

"That...was too quick." Joey said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, they can't fight, so it was too easy, and I didn't even have to use my sword." Naruto said as they all nodded and started to drive off.

"Oh well, lets just go hang out somewhere." Joey said as he got up to 65 mph.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Seriously? We really have nothing better to do?" Hana asked as she couldn't believe that they were really doing this.

"Apparently we don't have anything else to do...so why not?" Joey said as he prepared a brown paper bag.

"Oh man, this is a great prank." Kiba said as Akamaru was just shaking his head.

"Okay here I go." Naruto said as he took the brown paper bag out of Joey's hand and went up to the Haruno household.

"Oh man, those banshees are going to be so pissed!" Kiba said as Hana just shook her head.

"There is no way they are gonna fall for that!" She whispered in Joey's ear.

"We never know." Joey said as Naruto lit the bag on fire.

"Knock on the door!" Joey said as Naruto pounded the door with his fists and than they hid behind a fence.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Haruno said as she walked out the door.

"Huh? There's no one here?" She said as she was only wearing a pair of fuzzy slippers.

"Whats that smell?" She asked as she looked down.

"OH MY GOD!" She said as she started to stomp on the flaming bag to put it out.

"I told you." Joey said as Hana sweat dropped, she thought that the Haruno family was supposed to be smart.

"Theres that smell again." Mrs. Haruno said as she looked down at her slippers.

"OH KAMI!" She yelled out as she realized what her slippers were covered in.

"Now lets run!" Joey said as they burst out laughing and Mrs. Haruno saw who it was.

"You damn brats! I will get you for this!" She yelled out as they hopped into Joey's car and drove off.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

They were now officially bored, it was night time and they had nothing to do. Luckily though, as it would turn out a certain Hyuuga Heiress came by to hang out with them. The weird part was that she had this crazy grin on her face as if she had just accomplished something important. Everyone was a little freaked out by the look on her face, well...everyone except Naruto, he thought the look on her face was hot. Who would have known?

"Man, looking back, we could have done a much better job on doing that prank." Kiba started but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Lets not talk about it, those civilians have spies every where." Naruto said as Joey sighed.

"I'm just gonna tune my guitar, since we don't have anything else to do." Joey said as the others nodded.

"Hey have you guys seen my jacket?" Kiba asked as he was looking every where for his favorite leather jacket.

"Nah, Haven't seen your jacket anywhere Kibble." Joey said as he tuned a guitar.

"Damn it, where the hell did it go?" Kiba said as he continued to look for it.

"Looks like you'll need a new jacket." Joey said as he summoned another one for Kiba.


	19. Training And Receiving Orders

**Sorry that i haven't updated this in a while, but it has been really hard to show enthusiasm for this fic lately mostly because i hit a writers block with it. Which seems to be happening with most of my stories lately. So i will try and see if i can write some more.**

**Either way here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Joey was currently training in Krav Maga with Kiba who was using the Inuzuka style of fighting without a partner. Joey figured that Kiba would need to work on that since most Inuzuka were used to fighting with their partners. So if they were on their own, they would be handicapped in battle. So it was good to train in the areas that a person was weak in. So, Kiba was currently the victim of having one of his punches deflected and Joey landing an elbow to his throat.

"Ow! *Cough* What the hell?" Kiba coughed out as Joey grinned but got a serious look on his face.

"What, go for the vital and vulnerable parts, if I had added more force to that elbow I could have crushed your windpipe and possibly broken your neck." Joey said as Kiba just started to sweat at that.

"_I swear, I can't tell if he's a psychopath or not." _Kiba said but Joey could somehow read his mind at that time.

"I am not a psychopath; I am a high functioning sociopath." Joey said as Kiba just sweat dropped at that.

(IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE I WILL BE IMPRESSED)

Kiba then launched at Joey with a spinning back kick. However Joey used a move from Pankration and tossed Kiba onto the ground where he began to pound him into the ground. This was the scene that Hana walked in on.

"Well, good to see that you two are getting along so well." Hana said as she brought them out some water since they had been training for a couple of hours now.

Joey and Hana had become even closer. Sure he still had the problems with understanding people due to the fact that he was a little anti social which caused him to not develop as well as some of the other people that he had met. Apparently even though he had social skills, they were not as sharp or as good as people who were social maniacs.

Hana had also recently started teaching Joey how to behave around other people, since he couldn't act like a crazy bastard all the time. So it took her a while to drill some basic manners into his head. Although everyone in the family had to admit. It did not fit his wild child side at all. You know, it was kind of funny how he seemed to have multiple personalities. He wasn't like most people who actually had the disorder; it was more like he had created them himself. And he had to admit, it was very interesting to see him switch off constantly.

One minute you would see calm and collected Joey, and then the next he would turn into a complete idiot who had a thing for stealing stuff. Or like the one time that Joey and Hana went on a date and some guy grabbed her ass, and he switched over to his hateful side and beat the guy into a pulp. She had to admit, she was both frightened and excited by his feral and wild side.

"Thanks Hana." He said as they gave each other a small kiss.

"Kami, can't you guys go one day without kissing each other." Kiba mumbled under his breath as he drank from a bottle of water.

"Obviously we can't, other wise you wouldn't be saying that." Joey said as Hana put her head on his shoulder.

It was a little strange to see her be so friendly with a man. Especially since Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and she were known as the ice queens of Konoha. Just because they didn't like to let anyone near them at all, so it was a miracle if you were a man and you weren't shot down by their little group. They only seemed to be interested in the man that actually seemed like they were brave and loving. And in Konoha, that list was very short and thin.

But yet here Hana was, snuggling closer to Joey. But everyone was okay with that, her mother was glad that she had finally found someone. Although she hoped that she didn't get grand pups too soon. Kiba was a little weirded out at first, but he was okay with it. He knew Joey for a long time, so it wasn't that big of a blow. Especially since he was part of the group of people that was trying to get Joey and Hana together in the first place, I guarantee that is one of the few times a brother has tried to hook his sister up with anyone.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Hana said as they heard the sound of a motor roaring in the distance.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." Joey said as he took another sip of water.

Sure enough, they saw Naruto coming; he was riding on a Harley motorcycle with Hinata clinging on the back. He looked like he had aged a little, basically he looked like a sixteen year old version of himself, it would appear that Kushina's cooking did wonders for the body. He slowed down as soon as he saw the others and he parked his motorcycle in the garage. Then Hinata and Naruto walked out and smiled at the others.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Naruto said as Hinata was snuggling next to him.

In the distance, Kiba was putting the forever alone guy to shame.

"Not much, I just beat up Kibble here again….how many wins is that now?" Joey said in a smart ass tone as Kiba flipped him off.

"Bite me." He said as Joey suddenly walked towards him with his teeth showing.

"I MEANT THE EXPRESSION! DON'T ACTUALLY BITE ME!" Kiba said as he freaked out a little, and Joey just started to chuckle.

"Man that joke never gets old." He said as Hana looked at him curiously.

"Sometimes its not a joke, you actually bit someone when their hand got too close to your face." She said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that." He said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway guys, the Hokage sent me here to tell you to come to the tower, he has a mission for us….so gather your teams." Naruto said as He and Hinata got back on the motorcycle.

"Well, come on Kibble, lets go…see ya Hana." He said as they got in the 67 chevy impala.

"Drive carefully this time!" She yelled out as Joey started to disappear into the distance.

"NO PROMISES!" He yelled out as she facepalmed.

"Oh who am I kidding." She said as she walked back into the Inuzuka house.

"_Well, there goes my plan on having Joey watch romantic movies with me." _She said, now most people don't know this secret about Hana.

But she is secretly a closet romantic, and even though she didn't know it either, Joey was also in the same position. He may not understand emotions as well as some people, but he actually was a closet romantic. Its why he had so many movies that were in that genre. Hell, just recently, Hana and Joey had finished watching Titanic. And he CRIED during that movie. Oh it was funny to see a gothic looking boy cry at an emotional movie.

* * *

**AT THE TOWER**

"You want us to what?" Joey and the others said as the old man hokage cleared his throat.

"Apparently Team 7 has had their C rank booted up to an A rank. So we are sending your two teams in as back up." The Hokage said as they all remembered who was on team 7.

"You want us to help out a team, that was stupid enough to go on an A rank?" Joey said as the Hokage sighed.

"Apparently Sasuke and Kakashi were a little more arrogant than I thought." Sarutobi said as those two believed that their skills would keep them safe.

That was actually the only reason they continued on with the mission. They didn't do it for the bridge builder. They did it because they were too cocky and arrogant to say that they wouldn't be able to handle the mission.

"Okay, on one condition." Naruto said as Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Your transfer their pay over to us." Naruto said as everyone grinned. Even Kurenai and Anko, although they say this as a great way to get back at Kakashi for being a smug bastard.

"Deal, they were going to get a reduction in pay anyway." Sarutobi said as Joey went out into the street.

"Okay lets see, two teams, four people per team, so we are going to need two cars for this…Kiba I'll give you a ride home so you can drive your Camaro here….the rest of you…wait here!" Joey said as Kiba and he took off speeding.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"That took longer than I expected." Anko said as the rest of her team hopped into the back of the car.

"Why are we inside this horrid thing?" Sakura complained as everyone glared at her.

"Shut up!" They all yelled out as Joey got an evil grin.

"Since you don't seem to like this car, I'm going to make this trip…SPECIAL…Just for you!" He said as he started to accelerate…more and more.

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" Sakura yelled out as pretty soon, they were going one hundred and ten miles per hour.

And all with East bound and down playing on the radio.


	20. Arriving in wave

**Okay everyone, this is the first time I have updated this in a while, so yes this chapter might seemed rush, but thats because I was riding an adrenaline high when I was writing it. So yes it might seem a little weird.**

**And to be honest, I was running low on material, so I just winged it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Joey's POV**

'_Carry on my wayward son'_ was playing over the radio as Joey was driving to the land of waves. Usually it would be a few days hike, but considering the fact that Joey was driving like a maniac, it was going to take just a day. Sakura was having a bitch fit in the backseat, so Hinata slammed her head against a head rest and knocked her out cold. Now that was just sad, she got knocked out, by a cushioned head rest. That is just sad. If she was any weaker she would be mortally wounded when she broke a nail.

Either way, the charger was running on a full tank of gas, as Joey was driving 110 mph. It was funny because he and Kiba were communicating through CB radios, and they were going Smokey and the bandit on each other.

"Wolf fang this is the Metal Master, how you holding up there?" Joey said as he was wishing he has a black Trans am right now.

"Im doing good Metal Master, Kurenai still is a little freaked out, but we are all doing well." Kiba said through the CB as Joey grinned.

"You know, next time we go on a mission like this, remind me to summon a big rig and a trans am, that way it will be a hell of a lot more fun." Joey said as Kiba laughed over the radio.

"Yeah but how you gonna fit your team in the Trans am?" He asked over the radio.

"That's what the big rig is for! You can fit them all in there." He said as he hung up the radio.

And as if on cue, the song that could really describe the mood they were in right now came on the radio. The next thing that all the forest animals knew, they heard the sound of Jerry Reed singing East Bound and Down again.

"This song again? Wasn't this playing when we left?" Hinata asked as Anko looked at her.

"I like it." She said as she fist bumped Joey.

So far, it seemed like a good day. However, since they were on a mission, they would have to take things a lot more seriously when they got to their mission. And Joey was going to beat the shit out of Sasuke. Oh that was definitely going to be fun.

"Hey guys! Check it out! A broken bridge!" Joey said as they saw a bridge in the distance, and they knew exactly what Joey and Kiba were planning.

"OH NO NO NO NO!" Sakura yelled out as she had woken up just a few seconds ago.

"RAMMING SPEED!" Joey yelled out as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Sakura was so scared that she nearly wet herself in the backseat. But for some reason, she knew that if she did that, then Joey would probably use that as an excuse to kill her. So she made sure not to wet herself as they jumped over the bridge.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Anko yelled out as she was sticking her head out of the window.

"SHIIIIITTTTTT!" Hinata yelled out at her crazy teammates.

Unfortunately, they did not make the jump…..just kidding! They cleared the jump and Joey continued to drive to the land of waves.

"Joey, you are lucky I don't report you to my mother!" Sakura snarled as Joey backhanded her, he was always taught not to hit women, but Sakura was an exception.

"Do I look like I give a damn what your mother thinks, she can kiss my ass!" Joey yelled out as Hinata knocked Sakura out again for him.

"God, she is annoying." Anko said as she thanked Hinata for knocking out Sakura.

"So can we get a transfer? You know, trade Sakura for someone useful?" Joey asked as Anko shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I have been trying to do that, but Sakura's mother believes that we are trying to hamper her growth by getting rid of her, to be honest I don't listen to a thing that woman says." Anko said as they all nodded their heads at that.

The rest of the drive went by in silence, especially since Sakura was knocked out. Hinata decided to take a nap, and Anko was up in the front seat with Joey looking out the window. She was throwing Kunai at squirrels; she had her kunai attached to strings so she could bring them back. But the challenge was when she was reeling them back in, was not trying to scratch the paint on Joey's car. Even though she was a high ranking ninja, she was afraid of Joey when someone scratched his car. It was almost like her when someone stole the last piece of dango. It was scary and horrible.

Meanwhile a passing Kumo team was having a peaceful walk, when all of a sudden they were nearly run over by a fast moving black object.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The male member of the team yelled out as he looked at his other teammates.

His other teammate was scared shitless, while the female one, a young blond woman who had her hair done in a pony tail and seemed to resemble a cat was just looking at the retreating black object in curiosity.

"_Hey Nibi! What the hell was that thing?" _ Yugito asked her Biju as she could feel the two tailed cat's confusion.

"_**I don't Know, but whatever it was, it sure was fast." **_ The Biju said as it was looking out of its container's eyes with barely contained curiosity.

Yugito would not know what the strange black beast was until a few months afterwards.

* * *

**A DAY LATER**

Tazuna was currently working on the bridge that he was trying to build for the people of wave so that they could finally be free of the tyrant Gato. However it was a lot harder to do because there were more and more men quitting because they didn't have the balls to stand up to Gato any longer. Seriously was there no one left in the world who was brave or foolish enough to stand up to the tyrannical midget?

It would appear that some god was going to have some fun with Tazuna, because as he was unloading a piece of lumber. He heard a roar in the distance, it was soon followed by some sort of…music?

Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sight!

While he had to admit, the music was very catchy. He was curious as to where it was coming from. He got his answer a few moments later.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He heard some of his workers yell out as they saw two bright lights attached to a black beast come out of no where.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tazuna yelled out as the beast was heading straight towards him.

"_I'm Gonna die!" _ He thought as he was too shocked to move out of the way.

He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of tires screeching. He was waiting for the inevitable pain, but instead he felt nothing. Instead he felt completely fine. Did he die so quickly that he couldn't feel the pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw a head appearing out of the side of the beast.

"Hey man, is this wave country?" The man who was popping his head out said.

"U-uhm..Yes…yes it is." Tazuna said as the man laughed and popped out, he noticed how the man had a Konoha Headband.

"Good! We were sent here as backup for some guy named Tazuna, do you know where he is?" The very tall man said as Tazuna looked up.

"You're looking at him." Tazuna said as the man stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joey." Joey said as Tazuna shook his hand, and he noticed he had a very firm grip.

"Now, could you direct us to your house, we have some equipment we need to unload, and we need a place to crash, as well as a place for us to park." Joey said as Tazuna's eyes widened.

"Us?" He asked as he heard more screams in the distance.

"ANOTHER BEAST!" The workers yelled out as Kiba's camaro jumped over the gap in the bridge and made it to the other side.

"Yes, us, me, my team, and my friend Kiba and his team." Joey said as Tazuna looked a little scared.

"_These Konoha Ninja are crazy people!" _ He thought but he was just glad that there were more ninja to help him out, especially since he didn't even have to pay the full price.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

Tsunami was chopping up vegetables for dinner, she had to prepare more since there more people in the house than usual. Especially since she had to cook dinner for that squad of ninja that showed up with her father, she didn't have a problem with the blond one or the one who was quiet. But the Cyclops and the duck ass guy pissed her off. Mostly because they seemed to have this cloud of ignorance that just irritated her to no end, not to mention she was running low on food as it is. And they were low on money too, what was she going to do.

"Yo! Is anyone home?" She heard a voice yell out as she went to go answer the door.

She opened the door, only to find that she had to look up because of some man standing above 6 fee tall, wearing a leather jacket with a tiger on the back, black pants, boots and a black hat.

(Joey at this time is dressed like Rocky Balboa from Rocky 20

"Hey yo, were the Konoha teams sent as back up, Tazuna said we could crash here." He said with a lady killer grin.

Tsunami blushed and invited him in. Great, another 2 teams she had to feed, what was she going to do?

"Oh, and we also brought some equipment and supplies." The man said as Tsunami saw clones of him start to bring in machines of some sort, a strange instrument. But the thing that caught her eye, was the crates full of food.

"We heard that this was a poverty stricken company, so we brought some extra food just in case, we also have some sealed In scrolls just in case." The man said as Tsunami was shocked that this man had come prepared.

"T-thank you." She said as the rest of his team came in.

"Hey Joey that's the first load, we will get the 2nd load after dinner." A feral looking boy said as Tsunami's eyes went wide. The first load was huge! And they brought more food?!

"Okay, Hinata and Naruto, take some of the food and give it out in the town square, ration it out so everyone gets some, also take some of the material's we brought so that we can repair some of the busted shops we saw here, Joey you work on setting up base here, Kurenai's team will go guard the bridge, and me and Kurenai will patrol this place for thugs." Anko said as Joey nodded and everyone started to follow their orders.

"I hope we didn't cause too much trouble." Joey said as Tsunami smiled.

"Oh no! No trouble at all! Please make yourselves at home!" Tsunami said as she smiled at the two new squads of ninja.

Now why couldn't the Cyclops and duck ass be like these two squads?


	21. Good Food And A Prank

**Anyway, I decided I needed to get a chapter done for this because I had this idea in my head and I needed to get it out since I actually can't do it until a couple chapters after Wave since it wouldn't really fit into the story at this time. Plus once again I am riding an adrenaline high for all it is worth. So I decided to type some stuff up really quick before I eventually crash and sleep for 12 hours straight.**

**Also I figure that if I start to work on this, I won't feel as guilty for only updating Naruto the Shaolin and Naruto the Marine.**

**Anyway, without further waiting here is the new chapter for Another Time, Another World.**

* * *

**Tsunami's POV  
**

Tsunami was surprised when Joey had actually offered to cook dinner for everyone there. She had to admit, she was really starting to like this new crew. The only problem she had, was that Joey liked to blare his music really loud as he cooked, and it was starting to annoy her. Especially since there was like a 8 minute guitar solo! Seriously! You had to be high to be able to listen to a guitar solo that long!

She had her suspicions that Joey might be high, either that or he just constantly acted like it. But who was she to complain, after all, whatever the hell he was cooking it smelled good! So she was currently on the couch talking with the second team from Konoha.

"So...is your friend always like this?" She asked talking about Joey. Kiba was the first to answer.

"Oh no, hes usually a lot more excitable, seriously he sometimes has more energy than Naruto...its scary." Kiba said as Naruto was currently outside running up trees since Hinata had accidentally had given him a sugary treat, which caused him to go hyperactive.

"Damn, thats scary." She said as she suddenly heard singing from the kitchen.

"WONDERBOY! What is the secret to your power?" Joey sang as she also heard the sound of music playing.

"Wait a second, is he playing his guitar while cooking and singing again?" Hinata asked as Kiba nodded.

"Seriously that could be dangerous." She said as Joey came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready, get in here." Joey said as he set the food down on the table.

Tsunami smiled as she walked in, as soon as she did, her nose was assaulted with various smells, whatever they were, it smelled good, she looked down to see a bunch of seafood.

"What's all of this?" She asked as Joey smiled.

"Right here, we got Cajun shrimp, crawfish, and not to mention some marlin over there, as well as some oysters over there...and...Deep fried snickers wrapped in bacon...MURICA!" He said as everyone looked at him odd.

"Okay I was kidding about the deep fried snickers, anyway lets eat." He said as he sat down as everyone looked at him, but then proceeded to sit down.

Inari was brooding at the table, Joey didn't like the kid. Just because the first thing he did when he saw them for the first time was to call them cowards saying that they were going to die. And that just pissed Joey off to no end. Especially since him and his friends didn't go through all their training to be called cowards, sure technically Ninja's weren't the bravest of warriors, but hell at least they did all the fighting. Personally Joey preferred Samurai to Ninja, he also heard that there were actually Samurai in this world, so he was praying that he would get to meet them one day.

"Damn Joey, seriously where the hell did you learn to cook all this stuff?" Hinata said as Sakura suddenly said something.

"How can you like this stuff?!" Sakura was obviously bitching about it, even though she hadn't even tried it yet.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Everyone except Kakashi and Sakura said.

"But seriously where did you learn to cook?" Hinata asked as Joey looked up from his crawfish.

"Well, every year back when my family was still alive, we would travel to a new place each year as a vacation, and while we traveled I sort of picked up recipes and cooking skills, mostly because I feel that its a useful skill." He said as Sasuke snorted.

"Cooking is for women." He said as he was eating his food, but he had to admit, it was quite tasty.

"Oh really in that case..." Joey said as he stole Sasuke's food.

"You can starve to death asshole!" He said as he started to munch on Sasuke's food.

"How dare you take my food!" Sasuke said in his mightier than though attitude.

"I dare because you were being a dick!" Joey said as Sasuke smacked the food out of his hands, causing it to be sprawled all over the food.

Joey suddenly had a vein pulsating in his head, he was absolutely pissed. He spent a long time cooking that food. And one thing was for sure, Sasuke was going to die. Sasuke was just smirking, until he saw Joey's leg about to make contact with his face, but unforturnately Kakashi stepped in to save his student.

"Now Joey, you really shouldn't provoke him anymore than you already have." Kakashi said as Anko glared at him.

"Sasuke was the one who was being an ass!" Anko yelled at Kakashi as he glared at her.

"After your student took his food, so he started it." Kakashi said as Hinata glared at him.

_"Sasuke was being a sexist dick and insulted Joey by making fun of him for liking something that only 'women' do...asshole." _Hinata thought as she wanted to kill Kakashi too.

"Now, why don't you get Sasuke another plate of food." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Everyone who was Joey's friend could tell that he wanted to snap and just beat the hell out of Kakashi, but he knew he couldn't especially since even though he was strong, Kakashi was still a Jonin, and that was not something to joke about. All of a sudden, Joey smiled and looked at them both.

"You know what, your right, I was out of line, in fact, I'll get you both a new plate of food." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

_"What?! He's folding just like that?!...Wait...he must have a plan." _Naruto thought as he was currently trying to keep himself calm since he was still high on sugar.

* * *

**WITH JOEY**

"Just wait til that bastard tastes this." Joey said as he had made the food very...VERY special just for Kakashi and Sasuke.

He had prepared it in a way that Kakashi and Sasuke would not be acting like assholes for a loooonnnggg time. Oh revenge was sweet!

* * *

**Back at the table**

"Here you two go. Specially made." He said as he sat down and ate an oyster.

"Why thank you Joey." Kakashi said as he took a bite, although it did have an odd taste, it also seemed to taste even better than before.

Sasuke just snorted at Joey and rudely grabbed his food. But he had to admit, once again the food was very tasty and he could not stop eating it. Joey was just watching them eat as he had an evil look on his face. Anko leaned over to him and whispered to him.

"Okay what did you do?" She asked as the rest of his team was listening in.

He responded by handing them threelarge medicine bottles. Suddenly, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and even Shino who had said very little since getting there, was having trouble keeping their laughter contained. And Sasuke and Kakashi were none the wiser.

"Well thank you for the meal." Kakashi said as he suddenly felt sleepy.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." Sasuke said as he felt the same way.

"See you in the morning." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke went off to bed.

As soon as they heard the sound of the door shut, and they all started to laugh at what happened. Tsunami and Inari were a little confused at the reaction from the shinobi squads. Finally as they started to roll on the floor laughing. Tsunami's curiosity got the best of her and asked what happened.

"I don't understand what did you do?" Tsunami asked as Joey handed her the bottles.

"I made a new drug to spice up their food, it is a combination of sleeping pills, laxatives, and Viagra." Joey said as Tsunami looked confused.

"Whats Viagra?" She said as the drug did not exist in this world.

Joey whispered it into her ear as she suddenly blushed red and stumbled around.

"Inari! Go to bed!" She said as Inari grumbled and went to his room.

All of a sudden, she started to laugh with the others. But then she asked another question.

"So what exactly will happen?" Tsunami asked as Joey grinned.

"Well, first they already fell sleep, second, there was enough viagra to keep it up for at least a week, third, there was enough laxative that they will most likely shit their pants in their sleep." Joey said as everyone held up a crawfish and took a bite.

Oh it was going to be a great night.


	22. Flashback and Training (Finally back)

_**Okay, everyone, I realized it had been a awhile since I updated this, and even though it is not my most popular story, I still will continue to write it, mostly because this was the first story I ever wrote on this account. So I feel some attachment to it. And no the OC is not a self insert, although he does share some of my qualities, in reality I am not like that. So stop messaging me telling me that its a self insert. It is getting rather irritating. And it distracts me from watching my fishing shows.**_

_**BY the way I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this fic.**_

_**Anyway here we go.**_

* * *

_**Some time later**_

Joey and the others minus Sakura were all currently outside having a drink, mostly because after Sasuke and Kakashi had woken up, and realized they were covered in their own shit from the laxatives. They screamed so loud that it woke up the whole house, so they doused the room that they were sleeping in with a water jutsu and they were waiting for the smell to fade away. But the prank still kept going because Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting each other to get into the bathroom. So it was funny as hell to watch. Add that on to the fact that the Viagra was also making it seem like they were trying to mount each other, it was just too damn funny.

"Ah, you got to admit, it was a great prank." Joey said as Tsunami nodded.

"It was, but I did like that part of the house...but now those two have kind of...given me a bad memory of it." She said as Naruto patted her on the back.

"Look on the bright side, once Gato is gone, you can seal that part of the house off and just add a new room as an expansion." Naruto said as the others nodded.

"You know its amazing how the people seem to adore you all now." Tsunami said as they had taken a trip into town.

Once people had realized that Naruto and Joey's teams had brought all the spare food and supplies, they had treated them with the utmost respect, sure they don't know how long they could last on the food, but it was still one of the best things that ever happened to them. But then of course, that was not even the half of it.

"Good thing we also brought some plants that could help you grow some new crops...that is if you guys have something you can use as a greenhouse." Joey said as he pointed to another scroll.

"Did you come prepared for everything?" Kurenai asked as Anko looked at her.

"Trust me, this kid overdoes everything." She said as Joey stuck his tongue out at his sensei.

"This coming from the woman who said she would marry me because I gave her free dango?" Joey said as Anko blushed.

"I WAS DRUNK THAT NIGHT! AND HANA IS STILL PISSED AT ME!" Anko said as Hana was not happy when she found out Anko had gotten drunk and found out about her proposal, even though it wasn't actually official.

"It was still funny as hell to watch." Naruto said as he remembered that night.

Most of Team Team 10 as well as Team 7 had gone out to eat at a local restaurant, luckily the owners did not hate Naruto or Anko due to their past. So they were welcomed with open arms. But Anko was short on Money, so Joey paid for her meal because he was in a generous mood. And that was when Anko was drunk on Sake and asked Joey that question, when Hana found out, it took Joey and all the others to calm her down.

"You know, it suddenly reminds me of the first time you and Hana ever kissed after that wedding." Kiba said as they suddenly went into a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe we got away with that!" Hana said as Joey and her were riding in the Charger.

"You're telling me! I mean Dine and Dash in a Ninja village! Good thing that was a restaurant that mistreated Naruto, otherwise I might have felt like a dick." Joey said as they were now driving to Kurenai's house.

"Man, that was one hell of an adrenaline rush!" She said as Joey smiled.

"Welcome to my world." He said as they stopped by the place.

"Well thanks for dropping me off Joey." She said as he stepped out of the car with her.

"Come on, I'll walk you up." He said as they went up to Kurenai's door together.

"Geez, this isn't one of those cheesy romance films I caught you and Kiba watching together." She said as Joey looked away embarrassed at that.

"Hey! I was trying to teach little brother how to be a little more romantic...sure it was a little weird with that, but at least now he's not humping someone's leg." He said as they were at Kurenai's door.

That was when Hana grabbed onto his face and kissed him furiously. Seriously it was intense, it made you think she was waiting all night to do that. Joey on the other hand was flailing around at first until he kissed her back and they pulled away. The end result was Joey walking back to the car with a smile on his face, and Hana going into Kurenai's house. It was then that they had their own versions to tell.

* * *

**Inside the house**

"Damn how intense was it?!" Anko asked as Kurenai, Hana and Anko were now sitting around talking about the kiss that Hana and Joey had just had at the door.

"Reeeally intense, A hell of a lot more then our training sessions." She said as Kurenai asked another question.

"What was he doing during the whole thing." She said as she was drinking out of a wine glass.

"At first he was flailing around, but then his hands were on my hips, and then made their way up to my face and hair." She said as the others suddenly did something that the ICE QUEENS would never do.

"Awwwhhhhh." They all said in unison.

* * *

**BACK WITH JOEY AND THE GUYS**

Joey, Naruto and Kiba were currently hanging around eating a meat lovers pizza that Kiba had made a couple of minutes ago.

"So then we kissed." Joey said as Naruto looked up.

"Tongue?" He asked as Joey looked at him.

"Yeah." He said as Kiba spoke up.

"Cool." He said as he was too focused on the pizza to listen to the conversation.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yeah, I just noticed how little we actually talk about stuff like that." Joey said as Naruto spoke up.

"That's probably because we always have food ready so we don't say more then three words at once." Naruto said as they currently munching on leftovers from last night.

"Then why are we having a conversation right now?" Joey said as they all shrugged.

"Who knows?" Kiba said as he munched on a shrimp.

It was at that moment where Kakashi and Sasuke stumbled out of the house, they reeked of deodorant and body spray. It was like they were trying to cover up the fact that tyhe had just spent the past 12 hours in the bathroom.

"O-o-okay, now that, that is over with...we can get to training." Kakashi said as they all nodded. Although they all tried to keep a straight face. Except for Sai who still did not understand the humor.

Ino, well she thought it was funny, but she got over the prank a long time ago. But anyway, they were now heading into the forest. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that Kakashi was planning his revenge right then and on the rest of them for humiliating him like that. He actually wasn't because he was too busy thinking about what to teach them for the day.

"Alright teams, today we will be climbing trees." Kakashi said as Sakura spoke up.

"But Kakashi Sensei we can al-" She was soon shut up by Anko.

"Without your hands." Kakashi said as he proceeded to walk up a tree with chakra.

"Uhm...Kakashi...my team can already do that." Anko said as Kurenai stood up.

"So can mine." She said as they looked towards their students.

All of them, even Sakura proceeded to walk towards a random tree, and then they just walked up it as if they weren't even trying. In fact, Kiba and Naruto were still munching on Cajun style cooking that was in a small plastic container. Joey actually had to concentrate because he did not have the level of control of Kiba and Naruto. Sakura had it easy since she had small levels of chakra so control was not an issue.

And of course, Hinata and Shino had practice from their clan's training, so they really did not need this.

"Oh uhm...this is awkward." Kakashi said as Sai was painting on a scroll, Ino was a little mad, and Sasuke was absolutely livid.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even teach them tree walking yet?! AND YOU TOOK THEM ON A C-RANK THAT CHANGED INTO AN A-RANK!" Kurenai yelled as Hinata could have sworn that her skin was about to turn into a flaming skull and kill Kakashi.

"No...I-I was busy with other things!" Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

"Like what?" Anko said as she was cracking her knuckles.

"He was teaching Sasuke jutsu, and me and Ino were working on teamwork." Sai said as Kakashi was now sweating.

_"Damn it Sai! You don't give them an answer to that question!" _Kakashi was mentally screaming at one of his genin, this was not going to turn out well for him.

"Kakashi...you have three seconds to run." Kurenai said as he took off like a lightning bolt.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Kurenai and Anko walked back to the area where the Genin were training, Sai and Ino were getting the hang of the tree climbing technique, while Sasuke was just behind them. But right now they were going to try something new.

"Okay all of you! We are going to train in something useful! Sparring time!" Anko said as Ino raised her hand.

"Yes?" She asked as Ino looked around.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" She asked as Kurenai answered.

"At home in bed." She said as she brushed the question off.

That part was true, but he was only in bed because Kurenai and Anko had knocked his ass out. However they did not injure him enough that he wouldn't be able to defend himself in Ninja attacked, that would not be good.


End file.
